


Human

by MIROS_M3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Dark, Discrimination, Double Life, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gem!Spinel, Greg parents, Hate, Human!Spinel, Hurt/Comfort, Hypocrisy, Kidnapping, Loneliness, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Post-Canon, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Steven Universe Future, Steven grandparents, Timeskips, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 81,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIROS_M3/pseuds/MIROS_M3
Summary: The real world was not what Steven believed, and becoming more "human" as he hoped was harder than he thought. Luckily he will meet someone along the way who can help him understand what truly means to be human, even if she is not.Spinel's on a new mission to her least favorite planet. When she doesn’t get the help she needs on Earth, she takes on a new form in hopes of fulfilling her goal. But new problems appear along with her new performance.Steven and Spinel are traveling around the USA (just after the finale of the series) with a twist- Steven doesn't know he’s traveling with Spinel!
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 297
Kudos: 172





	1. Tonight

Steven was sitting at the counter of an almost empty bar. It was past midnight and here he was sitting in front of an uneven row of emptied shot glasses. Despite, the number of glasses, the young boy wasn't even a little tipsy.

He sighed. 'Just one more consequence of his gem heritage!'

The magical abilities of the hybrid wouldn't let him get drunk as a normal human, but it didn't stop him from trying anyway. At least it helped him to pass time and blend in with the crowds in the bars he’d been visiting of late.

He turned his head and took a look at the nearly empty establishment. Reminded of his own loneliness, he took a moment to think.

He thought about himself and this "journey" he was on. Some weeks had passed since he’d left Beach City, and he couldn't help but regret it. Those first days were amazing but as Steven moved further away from the coast things started to go downhill. The human world was nothing like he had imagined and trying to find his place in it was even harder.

Steven was tired.

Everyone had their own lives now, things to do, and places to be. Even the gems and Connie were answering his calls less frequently, and when they did chat it felt impersonal and artificial. As a result, he wound up in places like this bar, listening in on others’ conversations and making small-talk with the staff. Sometimes strangers would drop-in and vent about their lives to him. Steven liked that, at least with that he could feel as though he'd helped someone.

Just like old times.

He kinda missed the old times, back when everyone was so approachable and close to him. Certainly, when the gems went on missions leaving him by himself, he would feel lonely. That was nothing compared to what he was feeling now.

Steven got up and paid his tab.

꧁꧂

The cold breeze of the night hit Stevens's face as he exited the establishment and he slowly walked away. Until a sudden noise in a nearby alley pulled him out of his thoughts. He curiously looked for the source of the noise.

On top of some full trash bags, there was a young girl, and she was badly injured. Steven suddenly opened his eyes in shock. The mysterious girl was pressing down one of her legs in obvious pain. Her free hand was in her mouth trying to muffle her pained screams.

"Hey!" The boy shouted trying to catch the girl's attention. But the stranger was too deeply distracted by her own pain, this drew Steven's attention to her leg.

"Just let me..." Then he licked his hand and touched her wound as he had done for so many others, so many times in the past.

She immediately turned her head meeting his intense stare. In a flash, she recognized just who it was that was saving her and the very thought of it was mortifying.

The boy found her mannerisms off-putting. Neither of them had much time to think through as a pack of barking dogs followed by a gang of shouting men interrupted them. He didn't think twice about grabbing her and hiding further down the alleyway.

The newfound pair held each other tightly as the gang came closer. They stopped when they reached the alley and began kicking some of the bags over in their search. Luckily, they didn't knock any on top of the hidden couple and left soon afterward. They held still for some time after that feeling each others' fearful breaths against their faces. At last, they heard the sound of a car and the sounds of both the dogs and the men faded away.

Steven with the same sudden bolt of energy carried the girl off. She could barely even register what had just happened, and before she could do anything she was already inside his car.

"Don't move, yet!" He practically demanded it in the heat of the moment. At this she gave Steven an alarmed look, it was startling.  
Then it clicked. He had just pushed some random girl into his car, and just after this group of psychotic men was pursuing her. Of course, she was going to be scared!

"What have I done?" He muttered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just over-reacted" As suddenly as it’d come all his adrenaline wore off, leaving him his old nervous but caring himself.

She didn't reply.

"Are you ok?, Are you injured? Can I get you anything?" The boy continued asking.

"Let me stay…" She finally said as she tried to compose herself. "…tonight just for tonight…"

"Of course." Steven said as he grabbed a blanket and gave it to her “make yourself comfy.”

The girl covered herself and finally let herself relax for the first time since they’d met.

Both let silence settle between them as they dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by ChiRhoAO
> 
> I can't thank him enough for making the experience of this chapter better. ;u;


	2. Party boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven goes to sleep.

People were tightly pressing on each other as they were dancing to the rhythm of the music. Even Steven, the one and only savior of the galaxy, was excitedly playing along with the small crowd. A group of young people had invited him to a party nearby and the boy couldn´t resist such an opportunity to get along with more humans. To be honest, he was enjoying himself quite a bit. The music was good and the people were nice even if he had only just met him.

As the night wore on, he got tired so he decided to make his way to the back yard of the house they were in. There in the grass was the original group that had invited him to this party.

"Steven! Come here, party boy!" An energetic brunette girl said as she immediately made him a seat just next to her." We were just talking about you"

"Really?"Steven sat down

"Yeah, you're really great. Nowadays it's hard to find tourists like you." A calm blond boy wearing a hoodie mentioned. “They're all so entitled and rude."

" Not to mention you came to our party, how cool is that! You having fun, handsome?" Added a redhead with heavy makeup and an eccentric club dress.

" You… uh‐ you look really cool too. I’m having lots of fun. Thank's for the invitation." Steven slightly blushed at that girl's comment."You are also really cool."

"No problem, anyway, aren't you from the coast of Delmarva?" The brunette slyly interjected.

"Drop it, you're gonna scare him, those rumors are nothing but lies." The blond lightly shook the brunette.

" Actually, I am from Delmarva. Ever hear of a little place called Beach City? “ Steven was beginning to get curious.

"I knew it!" The girl's wicked smile grew. "So have you like seen an alien or something like that?”

Steven froze on the spot. Since he’d started his journey he’d deliberately avoided anything making allusion to gem culture, and he’d succeeded too. At least until this moment.

  
"Yeah, there have been tons of rumors and stories of aliens there. Actually, I have this cousin that traveled there and he firsthand saw these weird-shaped creatures and their crazy houses." The girl continued, ignoring the shocked boy.

"That's bullshit! Your cousin said there was an entire town full of them. If there really was an actual town full of aliens there would be no way the goverment could let it slip." The redhead was getting fed up. "There's no evidence: no photos, no clips, nothing at all!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but there's no way the government would just allow a bunch of little green men to stay on earth for free." The blond agreed.

"..." Steven's expression shocked expression grew.

"But there's evidence, Just look!" The stubborn girl quickly searched for an image on her phone and passed it around.

"What's this? This looks like a weeb in a silly costume" All of them got closer to look at the phone, trapping Steven in the middle.

"I’m not into anime or comics, but I think it's called cosplay. It could just as easily be photoshop or something like that." The blond pointed at the photo on the screen. It was Peridot's profile picture.

"Yeah, digital artists are getting too real. Have you seen those movies with all the crazy effects? Anything can be computer-generated even a whole city." The redhead dismissed it.

"What do you think Steven? Have you seen something weird over there?" The redhead casually asked. The gem-hybrid was dumbfounded. The boy just stared at them as they grew uncomfortable with his reaction.

"You okay, Steven?"

He was embarrassed, shocked, and kinda scared. For Steven, it was just too much. It was then that another, more alarming sensation overtook him. An overwhelming heat started on his cheeks. The boy thought it was just his face, but his body, his whole body was already glowing in a familiar pink tint.

"...Oh my god!"

"What’s happening someone call 911!"

"Steven, talk to us!"

The group panicked as they slowly moved away from him. Steven tearfully looked at his hands.

"Guys, don't worry it's normal." The hybrid tried to explain it to them. "It's just my gem part..."

"How is this normal?"

"You’re glowing fucking pink!”

Steven did not react well to hearing _that_ word. As it had back home, his head became physically swollen to an absurd degree.

"Let's get away! He's a damn freak!"

“Eww don't touch him! He may be contagious!”

“What the fuck are you?”

"Please, don't go... Don´t leave me alone!" Steven started to shed some tears, as the panic overtook him.

“Don’t leave me alone.” The despair took over his voice. ”Not again…”

Before the pink boy could explain himself, the crowd fled in panic. He knew better than to run after them. What he really needed to do was calm down. Steven was grateful that the screams of the group were absorbed by the larger party around them, or at least that is what he thought.

Another girl was watching him behind the glass door of the house where most of the party-goers were. She had that same terrified expression the previous group had had before, then she let out a bloody scream interrupt the party drawing all the attention to Steven.

No sooner had the girl’s scream faded, then more screams and hurtful accusations came from others. They stampeded out of the house, drowning him in a sea of strangers as he struggled to cope with his powers.

The hurt, the betrayal, the despair, and the fear were overwhelming.

And then he woke up. It was the middle of the night and he was covered in cold sweat.

He was once again in his car. He tried to shake off the awful memory, but the nightmare was just too real. Steven turned to see the girl he had rescued the night before. She was wrapped in the blanket he had lent her and appeared to be fast asleep. The young man curled up and began to quietly weep.

He tried to comfort himself and dozed off once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird to see my own fic on my feed >u<
> 
> Here is the second chapter. I'm trying to make the next ones longer;u; . While, I hope you liked this one <3\. I'm trying to add more of Steven's previous experiences to set the mood and base future actions, so I'm adding them in his dreams. It's fine like that? Do you have any suggestions?
> 
> Any comments are appreciated. They really motivate me to write a little faster.
> 
> Edit: Proofread by ChiRhoAO
> 
> I can't thank him enough for making the experience of another chapter better. ;u;


	3. Too natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and his new friend go to eat.

"Good afternoon, Sleepyhead" A soft yet mocking voice greeted him.

Steven opened his eyes in surprise, it had been a long time since someone had woken him up. Steven slightly panicked before he remembered his encounter with the girl the night before. Then he sighed in relief as he turned to see her. She still had some bruises, and her clothing was torn but otherwise, the stranger seemed to be completely fine.

"I don’t mean to be rude but… I would really appreciate it if you let me out. It's almost 2:00 P.M." She pointed at the car lock.

"It’s already 2:00 p.m.! Oh my God! I'm so sorry! You must have so many things to do, I'm really sorry for keeping you here!" The boy fumbled for his keys, as soon as the realization had hit him.

"Woah, Woah, calm down, star boy. I'm not doing anything today. Besides, I should be the one apologizing to you!" The girl replied rather embarrassed.

"What? Why?" Now he was the embarrassed one.

"Don’t sell yourself short, what you did last night was rather impressive, Mr..." She moved closer to him.

"Universe. Call me Steven" He flinched, getting a little overwhelmed by her attention.

"I'm Gina. So... Are you free today, Steven?" She smirked.

"What? You... I mean... Sure, I'm free." Steven was getting nervous.

"Well... Can I buy you lunch? I don't know about you but I'm starving"

"..." He still had some remorseful thoughts from last night. Gina didn't like his silence.

"I insist. It’s the least I can do for the guy who saved my life." The girl lent her hand for him to take, as she tried to reassure him with a soft voice.

"..." An internal battle was raging in Steven's mind. He was afraid but, at the same time, he desperately wanted to say yes. Maybe, if he was more careful this time, she would stay...

"So...." She was moving away from her hand. She was leaving him, Steven quickly thought.

"I would love it !" Steven grabbed and shook her hand, giving her a little smile.

There it was, he’d finally said it. A wave of relief overtook the boy as Gina's smile got wider. Maybe this time would be different, he had just to act normal. But then again, when had he ever been normal?

"Awesome! I know this cozy place near where I'm staying. Start your engine, I'll lead the way!"

꧁꧂

The pair arrived at the small restaurant. Steven took a deep breath and felt his mouth watering from the pleasant aroma. He hadn't noticed really noticed how hungry he was until then, after all, he’d slept straight through breakfast. The look of the food hadn’t helped either. They took a table next to the window, and after some time placed their order.

Gina eagerly looked at him, with her child-like smile and her big brown eyes. Was she trying to make him talk first? While Steven was taking some time to actually observe her. He was just absorbed by his thoughts, so he hadn´t had any time until now.

She was mainly wearing black, but some hot pinks details stuck out like the print on her blouse. She also wore some makeup and a black choker. The glittery dress she was wearing from yesterday was a little torn up and her hair was messy.

Then she lightly giggled.

"Aren’t much of a talker, are ya star boy?" She found his curious stare cute.

"..." He was taken aback by her sudden intrusion.

"You really aren’t gonna say anything?" She paused. "Then I’ll start! Name’s Gina, but then you already knew that. Full name’s Regina White: I like good music, good stories, and absolutely love to entertain. I just got here yesterday." She quickly introduced herself.

"So you aren't from here?" Steven was now interested and relieved that he didn't have to actually initiate the talk.

"Nope. I'm visiting this town and doing some small jobs for a couple of days. I'm staying at a friend's place across the street, while they're out. I'm a performer but I'm also doing some things a friend asked me to" She pointed at a blue building across the way.

"Performer?" Finally, something Steven could hopefully relate to.

"Yeah, I can sing, act, dance, do stunts, perform stand-up, play music, anything really. I travel around wherever they need me. Hey! Maybe we’ll meet again in another city!" She was getting genuinely excited as she talked. She really loved her job.

"Wait. I haven't told you anything about me" Steven interrupted her.

How could she forget that? _I have to be careful_ , she thought.

"Oops... I'm so sorry. It's just that maybe while you were sleeping I may have been rummaging your stuff... It’s just that while you were sleeping, I might’ve rummaged through your stuff… I got bored… Not to mention you locked me in the car. Can you really blame me for wanting to know more about the mysterious stranger who swept me off my feet?" She hopefully hadn't upset him.

Steven didn't put much thought into it. His remorse over locking her in his car was more than his concerns about privacy. Afterall, the gems had done worse things to him, a curious girl was nothing, and it wasn’t like he had anything to hide, did he?

"Don't worry. Anyways, I'm sure that your life is more interesting than mine. Traveling and playing on different a stage every night. I just wander around in my car from city to city. I haven't had the chance to make a lot of friends" Steven sheepishly replied, backing off some of his most intrusive thoughts. He preferred just to focus on the nice gal, he had in front of him.

"Well you’re one lone-wolf who’s finally getting his chance” She playfully winked ” And, I think you _are_ cool. Especially with all those fancy moves from yesterday. Usually, people just ignore me and continue walking. It was really nice of you to actually stop and help me."

"Wait. Usually? How often does this happen to you?" Steven's protective nature was showing, worrying over the girl in front of him.

She seemed to have a “bad girl” style with her makeup and dark clothes, but she seemed so nice. Even with all the makeup in the world, she wouldn’t have been able to hide her soft features and her childlike face. Her high voice and even her height were also misleading, just by her looks Steven would say she had no more than 16, while he himself was 19.

"From time to time. Normally, I can take care of it myself. But yesterday things got... complicated. Next time, I’ll be more careful." And she didn't even seem to care about that. That was making Steven worry more.

"Next time? You shouldn't expose yourself to danger like that. Maybe next time nobody will be around to help you?" What was this girl thinking? What kind of "performances" was she doing?

"Well, I can't just stop working. I need the money and I love my ‘work’. It’s not like I’m doin’ anything wrong or illegal.” She moved her glance away from him and yawned [I think you mean this]. "It's just that sometimes I get attention from certain fans that get kinda intense once I reject them. It's especially problematic when a big fish tries to hook me."

Steven felt kind of ashamed for having the money to just wander around the country thanks to his father and the gems. He didn't entirely grasp what kind of "situation" she was referring to, but if they lead to something like what he saw yesterday, it was nothing good.

"You must know about that kind of situation, star boy. Those moves you used last night were way too natural. I'm sure you’ve had some tough experiences, too." Gina let a sympathetic smile escape her lips, as she tried to bond with him.

"Sorta..." He looked away. He couldn´t stand it. Her eyes were so sincere, and her words were so true. Just thinking about her situation was making him anxious.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you, Steven." Her voice became softer, but the smile never left her lips. "I know that reaction, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t wanna."

Then they grew silent for a moment, Steven didn't know how to answer her considerate words and kind gestures. Then, the waiter arrived with their order. They both had almost forgotten they were there for food but he thankful for the opportune distraction.

They proceeded to eat their orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in some days. I had problems writing the chapters and I didn't feel like posting only one. I thought It would be better to post two chapters at once so.. here we go. I hope you like it <3
> 
> Any comment is appreciated.
> 
> Edit: Proofread by ChiRhoAO
> 
> I can't thank him enough for making the experience of another chapter better. ;u;


	4. Carried away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina and Steven take a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To enjoy better this chapter I recommend to hear this song beforehand:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOuvDiLzmEE
> 
> And the other instrumental song which is used is this one:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L16vTRw9mDQ

Steven and Gina had finished their food and decided to take a walk around the area. Steven was the one who insisted to accompany her, due to her suspicious commentaries, and neither of then really minded the company of the other.

They were in a small town and the weather was perfect to be outside, not too far from them, there was a small park where stay. The place was almost empty since it was a weekday but the beautiful plants and soft breeze made a nice atmosphere nonetheless.

Steven really enjoyed calm places like this, where he enjoyed himself and he couldn't help but notice the different flora he didn't know.

"So... Haven't you really take a look at the town, yet? You seem easily amused " Gina noticed Steven wandering tourist's eyes.

"I just arrived last night, I haven't had time. The park is nice, and I love to explore." Steven smile forgetting for some time everything ad focusing on the wonderful view he had before himself. Gina found his smile breathtaking, and she wanted more of it.

"Really? Then this is nothing. This town may be small but there some fun places to go to if you know were to look. I have been here a couple of times, and I know my ways. Still I rather larger Cities, they are more interesting. Have you been to Baltimore?" She walked a little before finding a cozy spot in a big tree.

"Yeah, I have, but I didn't really like it. I prefer small towns. They are simpler and calmer. Everybody seems happier and there is nothing to worry about. In the bigger cities, everybody is always rushing to someplace and stressing themselves. I didn't like that atmosphere so I didn't stay for long" Steven calmly sat beside her.

"You only need to learn how to move on those places. It takes some time but is totally worth it. I have been in Maryland, Washinton, Filadelfia, Baltimore, Boston even New York. You get to know so many different people" Gina talked full of illusion, remembering her own little adventures.

"If they had time to stop talking, I would get to know someone" Steven bitterly muttered.

"Don't be so resentful about that." Gina playfully punched his arm, surprising Steven. It has been quite a long time since he had interacted with someone like this "They're just adulting too hard. Hey, Maybe I can help you with that. I'm an expert at befriending "

"Would you that for me?"Steven searched, for a hint of doubt in her face, but for his amazement, he couldn't find any.

"Of course. After all, everything is easier of you have company. I may travel alone but I hate to be lonely and can make myself some time. I can move some activities or ..." The girl was getting excited about the idea of having a new companion, even if it was for a little time.

Steven chuckled.

"I can accompany you to your jobs if you don't mind. I have planned the places I go to but I can't really plan my activities in each city. I only go with the flow until I have to go" Steven couldn't help but find her excitement contagious and rather cute. Maybe a change of pace would make him some good.

"Really? I WOULD LOVE to have someone with me. It would make everything more interesting, and we could make so much together. I would have someone to talk to and have a second opinion and..." Gina started rambling while she thinking of all the possibilities she could do with him. Surely she had companions along her journey before but Steven was different.

She had a strong admiration for the hybrid for quite a long time.  
"You make "adulting" actually sound fun," Steven said interrupting her rambling.

"And its something everybody has to do sometime anyway, so better do it enjoyable."She shrugged. Then she suddenly turned her body to face him. She playfully smiled "Hey, You wanna play or somethin' ?"

"Wut?" The boy was taken aback by her sudden change of subject.

"Yeah, tomorrow we can "adult" as you said. Today let's play. I have dying to find someone who would do it with me. Please, say yes" She moved closer to him with pleading eyes and fluttering her long eyelashes.

"Umm, ok, why not?" Steven hoped he hadn't gone rusty after all the time he spent just sitting and driving.

"You're it" Gina touched him before he finished. And was already running away before he reacted.

꧁꧂

Steven was as rusty as he expected, maybe a little more. Or Gina was maybe a little too good at games. She was not only fast but also unpredictable. Every time Steven thought he was about to get her, she came up with something new. It was refreshing to be with someone like that. And he hadn't had so much fun in quite a long time.

They played tag, statues, hide and seek, stuff like that, anything too fancy.

Gina was enjoying herself, especially since she was winning most of the time and she was managing to make Steven happy. The boy didn't mind losing and found touching that she was trying to brighten him up.  
It has been a really long time since the last time he played like this. When he was younger he couldn't really since most of the time alone, on rare occasions the gems would be up to play with him. That changed when he met Connie, but she wasn't really an active girl when they first met, she preferred to read and talk. Later, when she became more active she would rather practice fighting with him.

Acting like this was so surreal for Steven like reliving the innocence of the youth that was long forgotten. The thrill of the game was nothing like the tension fo the battlefield, where even if it was a practice a wrong move could lead to severe damage. But now they where safe, they just playing.

Gina was really bubbly and her laughter was contagious. She wasn't a delicate flower, she could take damage from the boy. Even though Steven hold back himself, he was a part gem and, Gina was just a human so fragile, so squeamish, so precious. And while he was worried about her safety, all she would do was worrying about his happiness.

The hours passed as they played together and did silly stuff. The sun was setting and they were getting tired. They decided to rest in the grass, Gina took her phone and played some music as they enjoyed the sky being covered by millions of stars.

The temperature was decreasing, and they were moving closer. Steven was getting used to contact someone again. He hadn't noticed how much touch-deprived he had been until now.

Gina softly hummed along with the music playing on her phone. She was trying to restrain herself from signing, she didn't want to break the cozy atmosphere that had formed. Steven noticed this.

"I don't mind you singing" He eager to know her sighing voice. After all, she said she was a singer, didn't she?

She blushed.  
"I'm sure you have a lovely voice" Her laughter was already pretty, her signing must be better, Steven thought.

"On my" The soft boyish Steven had, was making Gina's heart flutter "I wouldn't like to get carried away."

"Get carried away. Singing like that is the best for the soul" Steven was talking from his experience.

Gina was doubting, but then a new song started. And she smirked at him. Steven was taken aback by her reaction. The girl came closer to him.

"Then get carried away with me" She whispered.

["City of Stars, Are you shining just for me?"](https://youtu.be/gOuvDiLzmEE) She started softly singing, only for him to hear. ["City of Stars, Are you shining just for me?"](https://youtu.be/gOuvDiLzmEE)

Her voice was angelical.

["Who knows?"](https://youtu.be/gOuvDiLzmEE) She laid on the dazzled boy

["I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you"](https://youtu.be/gOuvDiLzmEE) She delicately took his hands between hers.

Now, was Steven the one blushing.

["That now our dreams, They've finally come to true"](https://youtu.be/gOuvDiLzmEE) Gina continued, while she was enjoying the boy's reaction.

["City of stars. Just one thing everybody wants"](https://youtu.be/gOuvDiLzmEE) Gina got up while holding his hands.

["There in the bars. And through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants,"](https://youtu.be/gOuvDiLzmEE) Steven followed, getting into the song himself.

["It's love"](https://youtu.be/gOuvDiLzmEE) Now they were standing in front of each other ["Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else"](https://youtu.be/gOuvDiLzmEE)

["A rush, a glance, a touch, a dance"](https://youtu.be/gOuvDiLzmEE) Gina stepped and lead Steven to follow her.

["A look in somebody's eyes. To light up the skies"](https://youtu.be/gOuvDiLzmEE) Gina's moves were swift and smooth.

["To open the world and send it reeling. A voice that says, I'll be here](https://youtu.be/gOuvDiLzmEE)  
[And you'll be alright"](https://youtu.be/gOuvDiLzmEE) Steven was easily following her as the moves intensified.

She gracefully whirled. And took Steven's hands once again and close the space between them.

["I don't care if I know. Just where I will go"](https://youtu.be/gOuvDiLzmEE) She stared into deeply into his eyes, his heart was beating faster.

"['Cause all that I need is this crazy feeling."](https://youtu.be/gOuvDiLzmEE) She laid her head on his chest, she hears it.

["A rat-tat-tat of my heart"](https://youtu.be/gOuvDiLzmEE)

["Think I want it to stay"](https://youtu.be/gOuvDiLzmEE) She whispered subtly.

Steven freeze. She grinned.

["City of stars. Are you shining just for me?"](%22City%20of%20stars.%20Are%20you%20shining%20just%20for%20me?%22)She slowly looked up, facing him "City of Stars"

["You never shined so brightly"](%22City%20of%20stars.%20Are%20you%20shining%20just%20for%20me?%22)

An [instrumental song](https://youtu.be/HSg3tBzAVFk) began to play, and her feet keep moving. Her steps were impeccable, her lead was so natural and the song complimented her beautifully. His hands gently moved to her hips.

Her hips were well-formed, and her silhouette was exquisite, he must admit. Before he tried to avoid paying attention to it, since he wasn't that kind of boy, but now it was impossible as he possed his hand on her feminine frame.

Her dancing was confident and her gestures were impeccable. It made Steven saw her in a distinct light. She had the experience, she had confidence, she wasn't a girl. She was a woman.

And he. He was a man. Wasn't he?

He hadn't noticed that subtle difference with anyone before. Not even Connie. But now that he pointed it, he was mesmerized by the fact. Even if Steven couldn't put a finger on the exact feeling, it was unmistakable.

Then she stopped.

"It's late Steven, I must go" And she took her phone.

"It's too dark let me accompany you" Steven was enticed, he didn't want it to end.

"I would love that" She responded.

They quietly walked, both were too shaken to start a conversation. And, the walk was not far. Before they knew they had already reacted to Gina's department.

"It's here," Gina said.

"Yeah," Steven said, but he wouldn't leave.

They turned and faced each other. They didn't want it to end.

"See you tomorrow. I guess. I will be waiting for you here, in the morning" Gina played with her keys.

"Don't worry. I'll sleep in my car" Steven's car was still parked on the other side of the street, in front of the restaurant.

"Oh my, are you really sleeping again? No offense but your car is not really comfortable" She complained

"Well, It already late and I'm tired. And it's not bad once you get used to it" The boy wearily explained.

She wasn't buying it.

"Well, I would really mind letting you in for the night. You could use the couch and I could lend you the shower" She opened the door.

"Hey! I'm not really that smelly. Am I?"

"We are. Why don't you take you stuff and come in" She still had her torn dress from yesterday.

"Okay" Steven gave in.

Steven went into the small apartment, took a shower, and went to sleep. The couch he was sleeping in was way comfier than the seats of his car, and he could feel his back already thanking him. He immediately fell asleep.

Gina stayed up after she showered. She opened her laptop and began to make some reports and searching for some information for her job for a while. After some hours, she went to check on Steven just to found he was deeply asleep.

She went back to her room and locked the door. She put on some headphones and brought an artifact in the shape of a sphere from her chest. Gina pushed some button in a certain order, an holographic waiting screen appear in front of her.

"You have reached the communication cent..." The robotic voice of someone welcomed her.

"Hi, Goldie. I'm number 4. You already know what to do" Gina interrupted.

"Voice verified. Hi! Sis, I'm transferring your call, wait a moment" The robotic voice suddenly changed to a lively voice.

Gina waited a few seconds before someone picked up.

"Hi, Stardust. it's been a while since you last called, your favorite Diamonds. My precious, Spinel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. The main plot is finally showing. I hope you like it <3\. I will try to post a new chapter as fast as I can.  
> Please let me know your thought on the comments, I'm still starting so I can still change things.
> 
> Any comment would appreciate <3.


	5. Need help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel thinks about steven.

"Hi, Stardust. it's been a while since you last called, your favorite Diamonds. My precious, Spinel"

The projection facing her was a screen on the shape of a diamond divided into four spaces, similar to the third era insignia. White, Yellow, and Blue diamonds were showed was magnificent as ever.

"On come on guys, I called ya' all not long ago" Spinel answered.  
"Still, it's been such a long time since we have your face, Spinel. You're always using that silly disguise" Yellow said ending with a stern voice.

"Shut it, Yellow. I think she looks lovely in that costume. You must catch a lot of ... 'hotties' as you describe in your reports" Blue interjecting calming the situation and applying her new knowledge.

"Either way she precious. Our Spinel is such a candy to the eye however she dresses, anyone on that pesky planet could see that " White compliment Spinel in a maternal way.

"White... " But Spinel wasn't letting pass her rude demeanor toward the eath. White made a pout.

"But they are so annoying, over complicating things and inventing new rules all the time. I have to try to understand for Steven's sake but they're impossible. Your reports have been helping but every time I think I understand they come up with something new" White complained tiredly.

"Talking about your reports and your video recordings. Checking them yesterday and your collar captured, you were being bothered again. Are you sure you don't what us to send some guards for you?" Yellow changed the subject, trying to avoid white complaints.

"Nononono I'm fine I can deal with them myself. And we already talked about' that" Spinel quickly assured her, more gem would complicate thing. Especially now that steven was here. "I'm a strong big girl" She jokingly said to ease Yellow

Yellow smiled at her. "I gonna let it past for now, but remember if you need anything you call to reach us your collar thing. And we will be here in a second, It doesn't matter if we upset the humans you're more important."

"Changing the topic slightly, I also saw those records and I saw something really interesting" Blue interrupted with a wicked hint.

"Really?" Yellow recognized blue's tone and also grinned.

"Well, I haven't seen today's video" White shyly added

Spinel froze. She had forgotten about those records. She wasn't going to...

"Dear Spinel~ You already know what I'm talking about~ lovey girl" She was. Blue diamond was clearly teasing her.

Spinel taught her that. Spinel taught her a little too well.

"Come on Blue, cut the drama" Yellow was getting impatient and was quite enjoying Spinel's embarrassed face.

"You see our little gem here, had a and encounter with a certain boy" Blue dropped. Spinel blushed. White and Yellow gasped.

"An encounter? " Now Yellow was getting interested.

"A boy we know too well" Blue merrily hinted.

"Blue please, don't" Spinel tried to stop her. But it was too late.

"That boy means the universe to us"

White immediately grasped.

"Steven?!" She gasped.

"BLUE-"Spinel shouted.

"And you won't believe what they did together" Blue ignored her getting too deep into the emotion and the other Diamonds reactions.

"No way"Yellow covered her hanging mouth. Blue was delighted.

"You better believe it. They talked together, they ate together, then played for some time and then... On my, it was so adorable. Spinel did this thing with him" Blue was getting lost in her own word, trying to accommodate her thoughts."Wait Pearly was there with me. Pearly come here and tell them" Blue bent to take the pearl and put her nearer the screen.

"They were cute" Blue shyly pearl said.

"They danced and she sang for him in the most beautiful way. AND HE BLUSHED. Spinel was so charming and the sky was dazzling"

"Really enchanting, my diamond" Blue pearl added, smiling at the memory herself.

"Steven was all shy and nervous. It was almost shocking. You know I may not understand human fights and disagreements. But I know one thing or two about their courtship ri.." Blue continued ranting and getting more excited, until...

"Okay, I'm hanging up" Spinel deadpan interrupted.

"No wait, Spin-" Blue tried to reach to her but Spinel cut the call before.

She shut down, her communicator, and keep it again inside her gem.

She shut down her communicator, and keep it again inside her gem. Then she laid down on the bed, she didn't need to sleep but lately, the was becoming more easily tired. Sadly her rushing mind wasn't letting her rest.

Today's events keep replaying in her mind. And as yearning as the was feeling a dreading sensation was rising in her as she remembered other occasions where she was with steven. Was the thing she was doing really right?

I mean they came in front of the right place. Right?.

She closed her eyes and replayed her to let memories flood her mind again.

꧁꧂

The sun was shining bring above Beach City and it was a perfect day to continues the repairs that Spinel's initial attack left. It had been already some weeks and most of the repairs were done. Spinel by her side had tried to reach Steven but he was busy, between leading Little Homeschool and lending a hand with the repairs the had no energy to pay attention to her. Not to mention he didn't really want to.

But Spinel was getting impatient. The things on Homeword between the Diamonds and her started a little rocky but it didn't take much time to grow fond of each other. Unfortunately, as soon as Spinel's rage cooled down a pang of immense guilt came after.

In Homeworld everyone was talking about the marvelous new era that began and the wonderful hybrid prince that had brought it. The wonders and perks of the earth and how everything had changed for the best. Some gems more informed about the Little Homework and they were pissed by the attack. Few had recognized her as the perpetrator, those encounters didn't end well for her.

She had promised him he wouldn't damage anything he loved. And he loved life itself, so she couldn't really do much to defend herself.

However, today she was planning on going to the earth and helping herself. Maybe that way she would make amends put her conscience at ease, and clean her image to live a clam life in Homeworld. And she could know more about those "wonders" of the earth everyone keeps talking about.

And to be honest she was drawn to the young prince. His strong complex, his soft word, and his assuring voice. Since she came back his kindness was the first reason, she was motivated to make a change for herself. She would be lying if she said didn’t miss him.

She took some of her tools, said goodbye to the Diamonds, and went to the portal to earth.

She appeared in the middle of Little Homeschool, and as soon as the earth gems started to recognized her, they became silent. Some gems were giving her menacing glares, but Spinel didn't pay attention to them and started wandering. First, she had to find the famous Steven Universe.

It took more time than she expected, especially since anyone was helping her, but she overheard a conversation where some random gems said he would be at his office.

Finally, thanks to some pamphlets and a lot of interrupted classes, she founded the office and entered without warning.

"Isn't it? My favorite hybrid. Steven Universe" Spinel unceremoniously entered the room.

"What?! Spinel?!" Steven slightly jumped from the impression "What are you doing here?"

"Of course. Lookin' for ya'. It's been some time and you didn't answer my calls so I came" She teasingly recriminated him.

Steven let a frustrating sigh but the fastly composed himself and gave her the best smile he could manage at the moment.

"Spinel, I didn't answer because I was busy and right now I'm still busy" He tried to patiently explain, as he left his paperwork on his desk.

But Spinel wasn't buying it. Especially remembering how 'well' he had treated her when she was reformed when she first came to earth.

"Aren't ya' just avoiding me?" Spinel accused coming closer to him.

A soft knock opportunely interrupted them.

"Sorry. Now, he's really BUSY" Spinel mockingly answered.

"Come in" Said Steven ignoring Spinel protest.

"Amm Steven... Bismuth is asking if you could take some time and talk to her." Padparadscha said as she entered the office.

"Of course. I'm going right now" Steven immediately responded with genuine interest.

He left all his work and immediately approached the door.

"Ahem." Spinel called his attention. Steven forgot her so easily "You were sayin' "

"Spinel. It is not the same, she may need something important" He tried to defend himself.

"Well. I may need something important" Spinel threw back, getting more upset with him.

"It can wait, a little time." Steven took her shoulders, moved her to the side, and attempted to escape. "Just stay here and don't move"

Suddenly, Spinel took his wrist and fiercely glare at him.

"Don't. You. Dare." She threatened him.

Steven gulped, their little argument was getting off hand quickly. He had to calm himself down and defuse the situation. He was supposed to be good with this sort of thing, heck, he the one and only Steven Universe. Solving problems was his entire life.

"Okay. First, let me go. Then, come with me and let's talk while we go there" Steven calmly said.

"Yay! We have so much to catch on" Spinel drastically changed her frown to a smile.

"yay," Steven said without energy. "So, Spinel, Why are you here? Did something with the Diamonds when wrong?"

"Not at all. They are nice to me and the pearls were really welcoming. So how is everything on earth?"Spinel happily answered as they began to walk

"Fine. We almost finished repairing all the damage done during... amm your incident" Steven was thankful she changed the subject.

"Really? I mean, I did a lot of damage. Isn't there really anythin´ I can help with?" The guilt was coming back to Spinel.

Steven thought for some time, but nothing came to his head. Beach city and the gems were already used to these things so they already had practice with repairing the city. So he shook his head.

"Maybe lift something? Carry something? Repair something? You know I can do a lot of things with my wacky arms" Spinel started to become more frantic, as she realized she may have come too late. " Like this" She started to make some tricks with her arms "Or this" The next crazier the before, attracting a lot of stares" maybe this"

"Sorry Spinel, I everything has been already sorted" Spinel's anxious attitude was altering Steven.

"But It has to be something" She ranted and hold her head in a distressed demeanor. Until a ray of hope crossed her mind. She snapped her fingers "Maybe the fancy set of stair' that was holding a building, ya' know the one that got destroyed with the giant pizza cutter"

"You mean scaffolding. And, no, You can't help with that, I already repair it" Bismuth interjected her into de conversation. Irked by the appearance of the pink gem and her intense attitude.

"Hey Bismuth, Padparadscha said you were asking for me" Steven tried to deflect the attention, maybe drawing the attention of all the passing gems that were stopping to see their unusual interaction.

"Yeah, You see I need... " Bismuth tried to play along with Steven.

"Steven, we were talking " Spinel repeated. This was getting unbearable to Steven, she was acting like a child.

"Spinel, I'm busy, can't you see? Wait a moment" Steven slowly spoke to her, like when you speak to a little kid.

"Steven, I came all the way from Homeworld because you were keeping saying that and avoiding my calls" Spinel took his change of tone and wasn't pleased by it.

"Spinel." Steven continued slowly, diminishing Spinel. "I know you're confused about how everything is changing but need how to properly act, and grow up. But, that's why you came, didn't you? Don't worry, I can teach you if you need me to. I mean we're in a school after all."

"Steven-"

"First, you need to keep quiet and listen. " He bopped her nose "I" He pointed himself " need. some. time. to. talk. with. Bismuth" He paused"

"You -"

"In no time you will mature, Spinel. Once, I help you." He started to make plans in his head "You're so lost, but in no time you will make a change." He chuckled at his own distasteful joke "You just need SPECIAL treatment"

Even if it was not really intentional, the idea was pretty clear. And every gem there could see it, even Spinel. Some of the passing gems giggled at her. Spinel was ignoring their rude glares before, but now it was getting impossible to do so.

While Steven was getting excited about his new little 'project'.

"Steven, I'm not retarded and I'm not a child for you to talk me like that. And I do not want your help, I'm perfectly fine by myself" Spinel was livid.

"You may not want my help but you NEED my help. And if you didn't want help then why you came?" Steven impassibly answered.

She was caught off guard. She had initially come for something of him, if she wanted to make amends she had to start with him. Steven noticed her doubt and took his chance to continue.

"Spinel, I know what I'm doing. This is who I'm. Solving problems is my life." Steven assured her.

"Weren't you tired of fixing problems? Didn't you want your happy ending?" Spinel didn't like where the conversation was leading to.

"But there's always work to do. There's no happy ending" That was still a sore spot for Steven, especially since the incident was so recent. 

Spinel needed to make amends with earth and gems somehow, but it meant to stay with Steven and hear him indirectly minimize her with each word, it didn't seem to be worth it. And he clearly had problems with the whole "solving thing is my life thing", and it was making her uncomfortable. There had to be another way to find a solution for her, in the meantime, she was sure of one thing...

"You're not helping me. I doing it on my own." Spinel stated.

All the gems around them gasped in shock. Who was this gem to refuse the prince's help? Even Steven was in shock.

Spinel gave him a sharp glance and stated with a severe expression.

"I'm not feeding your little identity problem, Universe." Spinel sternly spoke. "I came here for a friend, not a savior. Or whatever you call yourself. "

"Spinel, you're being ridiculous." Steven let out a nervous chuckle.

"Or maybe you're Universe. I will go back to Homeworld and help myself someway. Call me or come to the palace once you want actually hangout. " Spinel coldly declared.

Spinel turned back and lead herself to the portal. That was the first time they have met since the 'injector incident', but it wasn't the last. There were a few times they meet in the next few months since the incident, but Steven became more distant, sinking into this identity crisis before they hit their first year knowing each other.

After the second year (almost the third) they met, Steven's Godzilla incident occurred.

꧁꧂

Spinel, now known as Gina, recalled these events in her head. Steven and her relationship as Spinel and Steven's relationship were actually kinda bad. They got easily on each other nerves and communication was difficult from both sides.

But she couldn't totally hate the boy... And she hoped he didn't hate either her gem self.

But her perception of him had changed since the incident where she saw him turn into a monster. He looked so helpless, so broken, so helpless. The way he cried reminded so deeply of the multiple time she herself broke while trying to find herself. And she didn't wish that feeling even to her worst enemy, even less to Steven.

She had already learned so much in her travels, and she wasn't the lost child from before. This she could be the bigger person this time, and her human side would give her that opportunity. A chance to have a new start with Steven.

Of course, the scars of the past couldn't be totally erased and Spinel was bitter about all their previous experiences with the boy. But she couldn't deny she was also reckless at that time. Even now she had current slips with her temper, it was just her nature, being so driven by emotion.

The boy sleeping on the couch was in a position too familiar for the girl. Another memory came.

꧁꧂

Spinel was in Steven's car, just after he had saved her from some men who were searching for her with some dogs. First, she was surprised to find the boy in such a place and at that hour. But she took his help and now she was with him in his car. She managed to sleep for a few hours before her thoughts wake her, what would she do next? Did he recognize her?, Were the men still there?

She decided to take out her phone and advance some of her reports for the diamonds with her phone to kill some time and distract her mind. Some minutes passed and Steven started to mumble in his dreams...

Spinel ignored this but suddenly the radio started acting up and then her phone screen began to glitch. A video appeared, Steven was at a huge party enjoying himself.

Spinel was amazed, she had read on Peridot's blog something like that, about Steven's powers manifesting on screens. The video advanced and Steven was now talking with some guys.

Spinel was intrigued by the meaning of this video and the cause such power was triggered. The guys were talking, Spinel summoned a pair of earphones from her gem and listened to the whole thing.

She became slowly horrified as the video advanced and it became darker. Steven's fears were palpable, she turned and saw tears on his face. It broke Spinel's heart.

Then Steven started to wake up, so spinel covered herself with the blanket Steven gave her and acted like she was deeply asleep.

Now she was covered with the blanket but she sill could manage to hear Steven sob's the rest of the night.

꧁꧂

Spinel later searched for Peridot's post.

From the article Peridot posted, Spinel could tell, that the video she saw was a piece of his subconscious, or maybe a strong memory. The latter was the one more probable to Spinel.

If before Steven negated his identity problem, now must be unbearable. Spinel knew better than anyone how the humans saw the gems. For something, she was disguised. Really few people outside Delmarva knew about the gems. And to the world he wasn't only a freak, his whole life was nothing to them.

And without that, who was Steven Universe?

Spinel massage her temples. Her heart clenched just imagining how must be feeling.

She tried to gain information yesterday but he quickly became uncomfortable. So she decided to entertain him with something else, so he played and danced. She may get a little carried away with the dancing part, but it worked.

She had to gather her thoughts but for now, she would stick with him. at least until she had to travel to another city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY New chapter. Now we're seeing Spinel side. She's so complex, and it's getting complicated to write.
> 
> If it gets confusing please tell me in the comments, ;u; so I can make changes. 
> 
> Any comments are appreciated.


	6. Shamisen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven accompanies Spinel to her job.

"Rise and shine, star boy"

Steven slowly woke up, this had been one of the best nights of rest he had in the last months, and he really didn't want to wake up, front his slumber. But the girl who hosted him had called him and he was getting hungry. Thankfully, the enticing smell of breakfast was already welcoming him.

"Good morning, Steven." Gina lively sang. "I'm making some bacon and eggs. I hope you like it, it's not the best you'll eat but they would have to do for now."

"Don't worry. It has a wonderful smell."Steven mumbled as he got up from the sofa and stretched himself.

"Awww, shucks. You are too nice. It's great to see you're happier today. You're needing that energy today." Gina put both plates on the table.

"What?" Steven went to the table.

"Don't you remember, Honey?" She took his silence as an answer.

"Yesterday we agreed you were coming to work with me. Do I seem that easy to forget?" Gina continued, with an upsetting tone in the question.

"Nononono. I didn't mean it. It's just, I'm just waking up." Steven was quickly responded, he hadn't really thought was he said.

Gina sighed. It didn't have any case getting frustrated by past events If she was only 'Gina' to him now.

"Ok, I'm let it pass this time, Mr. Universe. Come on, let's eat." Gina took a bite of her breakfast.

"I'm just 18, almost 19, I'm not that old. Just call me Steven" Steven was relieved, and he was eager to be more familiar with her.

"Good, I just turned 19. We're almost the same age." Gina was getting more animated.

"You're just 19? I thought you were older" He was taken by surprise.

"I look that old to you?" The girl teased.

"No, It's just you mentioned you already have worked as a performer and sounded so professional... " Steven got flushed, he indeed sounded a little rude.

Gina giggled. The girl was getting entertained by the hybrid reactions. "They're a lot of people working from even younger ages, you should go out more. And about my work, well. It's complicated"

"complicated?"

"It's like. I have a lot of little jobs that do all the time. You know like taking packages place to place, getting information from people, doing little favors, and then on nights I perform" Gina naturally explained, as she had done so many times before.

"So you take mysterious packages and talk people to specific" That sounded more suspicious phased in that way.

"Well, yeah" Gina commented.

Steven looked at her with suspicion.

"It's just complicated, Steven." She didn't waste time going in further explanation. He was going to see it himself, anyway. "And you really think I would invite to such a good boy like you to do illegal stuff" Gina taunted him.

"Maybe neither I'm." She made a dramatic pause "Do you really know me? Steven"

Actually, he didn't. Nonetheless, she not only convinced him to sleep in her apartment but also to go to her 'work' with her. They had met for only a day, and he was already enticed by her company. There was something about her that made him felt at home even if she was a stranger to him.

"Steven? Are you ok?" The girl interrupted his thoughts.

"What? Yeah, I'm ok" Steven didn't notice he had gone silent.

"Then finish your food, prepare yourself, and met me here in about an hour. So we can start ." Gina took her empty plate and went to the kitchen leaving Steven alone.

After she had left the room, Steven was alone. He showered and prepared himself but he still had some time spared. He sat again on the sofa, and with nothing better to do. His thought took over his mind, making his anxiousness grow. Perhaps, he had gotten too carried away on the heat of the moment.

But the way she spoke to him and all her gestures were too kind and sweet. She didn't give any reason to mistrust, maybe he should give her the benefit of the doubt.

꧁꧂

Steven was in the early days of his journey to find himself. His spirits were high and his view of the word wasn't tainted. After some sessions with his therapist, he was becoming better at being his own person and definitely leaving behind his tittle a Diamond and Saviour titles. But still, he couldn't help to stop and lend a hand to whoever they need it.

His life couldn't revolve around being a helper, but habits were hard to break. That day Steven was helping a young girl and her cousin. They were the typical American pair of girls, they were really outgoing and just wanted to have fun where ever they they went.

Steven met them while he was looking for directions. Both of them, offer themselves to go in his car and guide him.

That's nice, Steven thought at the moment.

They were cheerful and kinda flirtatious with him, but he wasn't really interested in any of them. So he just kept declining them and continuing their conversation as politely as he could.

Once they reach that place, they still stick with him and after some talking, they convinced Steven to take them to some places, since he had a car. Then one favor turned into 10 and those 10 became more. Take them to places, carry stuff for them, taking pictures even buy some stuff for them. The pair of girls had a skill with words and, innocent faces, that made Steven harder to refuse their request.

They even switched numbers. But Steven didn't really know how to felt about that experience. Those girls were good and only wanted to have fun.

Some day passed and Steven was still in the same town. Before, he heard from the girls a nice cafe and went to eat in there. Steven was there, eating his food and minding his own business when he recognized a voice.

"So what are we doing today?" One of the girls said

The American girls sat on the booth beside him without noticing him. Steven was thinking of maybe greeting them.

"Look at that guy. Maybe we can scam him like one from last week"

"Last week guy was so dull and boring. What was his name, Stephan? Seth?"

"I don't remember and I don't care. But, I'm glad he was so stupid that made everything so easy."

"That guy was so spineless. He just kept nodding at everything. Such a pushover"

"I mean he isn't ugly. But it has no use if he is so brainless. I hope the next one, at least is more interesting. I need a new dress and a pair of shoes"

Steven froze. Those girls continued trash-talking for some time and they left. Steven just stood there, waiting for them to go.

His food had gone cold, but it didn't matter. He wasn't hungry anymore.

꧁꧂

"I'm ready, Steven." Gina's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

They both got in the car, Gina had brought a sports bag with her. Steven couldn't tell what was inside and the curiosity was eating him alive. He started to think she actually had something dangerous in it.

Gina described the location they had to go to. Luckily recognized he the area, so didn't need further guidance. Gina opened the zipper of her bag and took out a small box.

"So... We are going to a music store." Steven tried to start a conversation.

"Yep,"

"And what is that box?" He finally asked her.

"Cocaine," Gina cheerfully responded.

Steven almost lost control of the vehicle from the shock. He had feared she would say something like that, but he didn't expect her to say so bluntly. On her side, Gina on her side found his reaction quite amusing, on her eyes, he was too innocent.

"Steven. I'm just messing you " She tried to suppress her giggle "What is inside is a surprise if I told you It wouldn't be anymore. "

"If you say so... " Her word even if they were sincere, they didn't help to calm down the boy's nerves.

"Just wait Steven we are almost there " Gina added.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at a little store in the center of the town. The front of the store was simple and quite narrow. And because of the time, the streets were almost empty which made Steven uneased. But he still followed Gine to the store.

Steven gapped.

"Welcome to the 'Music Alley', Star boy" Gina lively announced as she started to guide Steven though the store.

The store was full of different instruments and other musical gadgets. From the simplest guitar to the most extravagant organs. And the size of the establishment was huge, anyone could think it covered the whole block.

The boy began to wander around the place. He had seen most of them only of photographs on the internet, but now they were all in front of him. His hand almost started to physically itch, he wanted to play too badly all of them.

Although, he didn't have any experience with most of these instruments he surely would play proficiently any of them if he was given some time. After all, he was a genius when it came to music, not being interested in formal school, and living with his musician father, left him to focus entirely on music. His voice was well trained and fingers were agile.

"Pick up my jaw, Steven. A friend I know works here. This a store and a collection her uncle owns." Gina explained. "His uncle is a rich dude with an obsession with musical instruments"

Gina and Steven finally reached the counter and ringed a small bell. Instantly they heard some rushing noises and a young girl hurridly came.

"Now we can deliver the packages." Gina left the little box on top of the counter. "Hi, Sarah. I came with things you asked for"

"Did you really found everything?" Sarah asked astonished "Even the pieces of the organ?"

Sarah appeared to be a normal girl. She had blond tied in a high ponytail and used a pair of classy glasses. There was nothing outstanding about her clothing, she wore a simple uniform.

"Yep. It was hard but, I managed to convince that old' man to sell me this stuff" Gina put her sport cag on the counter beside the little box and started to take out more stuff. "Hey, Have you met Steven? He is new in town"

"Ohh my I didn't notice you in there" Sarah politely apologized.

"Don't worry" The boy sheepishly responded.

"He is joining me today at my job. He is really nice. And he is a good singer too. I bet he can play one or two instruments from here. Don't to mention his dancing" Gina took Steven's arm, in an attempt to encourage him to talk. Steven blush from the praise.

"He must be nice if you're praising him" Sarah was quite intrigued by Gina's behavior toward the shy boy. "So, where are you from, cutie?"

Steven went stiff soon after hearing that question. Gina did mention something helping him with people, yesterday but he didn't expect it to be like so straight toward the matter. He hoped he would only pass time with her or something. He went silent for a moment, while his mind was resetting itself and making up some excuse.

Sarah was bewildered by that reaction. Gina felt this sudden change in the atmosphere.

"Don't be like that. He came here to distract himself some time and learn a few things. You're lucky, you're the first client he is seeing" Gina subtly came to rescue.

"Really?" Sarah responded. "Did you even explained what are you doing?

Steven let out a sigh of relief.

"Nope, He ..."

"I bet you did the same as you did to me." Sarah turned to Steven and bend. "I so sorry, Steven"

"Did to you?" Now Steven was the one bewildered by the route the conversation was taking.

"She took me with her and didn't tell me what we were doing, so I thought the whole time we were doing illegal or something" Sarah frustratingly breathed out. "In the end, she only took me an antique store."

"It's just your reactions are always hilarious." Gina smiled.

"I assure there's nothing strange happening. You see, the instruments in here are really are or antiques, when they need replacements it's really hard to find their parts." Sarah explained.

"The guys who sell and buy this stuff prefer to do the deals on person. Since I'm constantly traveling I often go to make those deals for them." Gina continued the explanation.

"So those are just replacement parts." Steven hesitantly reaffirmed.

"Yeah, this is for that old organ" Gina joyfully pointed the instruments and ranted " This is a key for the Marimba, some special strings for the mandolin and the big harp..."

A particular instrument caught Steven's attention. "Is that Shamishen?"

Sarah looked at the instrument. "That's for exposition. In the back, we have an old one that my uncle uses to show off with his friends. You can play with it sometime if you want"

"Really?" That went better than Steven thought.

"Sure, Any friend of Gina is mine. I'm going and getting it." Sarah said

The instrument in question was similar to a banjo with only three string and a rectangular body. The instrument was narrow and light. What made it outstanding from other instruments for Steven was the fact that that he knew a little about it. This was a Japanese instrument that he used to see on his old ninja movies. Because of that when he became older he was keen on learning more from it. He saw tutorials and read about it like he did with so many others instruments but he never had the chance to play it.

"You look excited Steven" Gina commented. She was happy to see the boy being more animated.

"I have always wanted to play one Shamishen. They are so rare to see in the USA. And their sound is so unique and distinctive. I know this soundtrack from a movie that is so good. I need to try to play it" Steven excitedly began rambling.

Sarah came back with the instrument with its complements and gave them to Gina and Steven. Then she went to the back to the store and left them alone to play with the Asian instrument.

"Have you play it before Gina?" Steven took the instruments and began to try to tune it.

"Not really, but it can't be that hard, it's a string instrument. They all are really similar. I already can play the banjo, the violin, and the mandolin." Gina looked at him curiously.

"I can play the ukelele, the guitar, and the base. Does it sound good?" Steven started to test the instrument.

"Yeah. It does."

Steven started to play some notes and experiment with the instrument. Gina sat there seeing him play, Spinel already knew Steven was well versed with instruments but seeing him doing it this close was enchanting.

Steven also observed Gina's intense glare while he was playing. So he made a strong noise to startle her, as a little revenge for what she did to him that morning.

Gina slightly jumped from the impression. Steven couldn't hide a light-hearted chuckle.

"Steven you're so mean," Gina said jokingly.

"Hey. You were the one who started with the surprises." Steven cheerfully responded

"Well, You don't seem upset to me" Gina teased

He really wasn't. If he was honest the waiting was exhilarating and her surprises were stunning.

She was mysterious, playful, and mischievous but not harmful. She had done nothing to damage his trust in her. But, what if she discovered what he really was? Steven shook off those thoughts, he wanted this to last a little longer.

"I guess I like surprises" He smiled

"Then you're gonna love me, star boy" Gina grinned "I'm just beginning"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like dying. This last week was my first on the new semester of the university and balancing the school, my part-time job, and housework has been agonizing. Because of that, I have been not able to post anything;u; Also because of that this chapter was kinda weak.
> 
> I'm not leaving this fic. I have already so many things planned for it. I'm trying to post anything at least once per week. Any comments are appreciated, they help to motivate me <3.


	7. 20 questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Gina play 20 questions.

Now was Spinel's turn to experiment with the Shamisen. Steven sat beside her. Steven made it look so easier but Gina was having a rather hard time figuring it out.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Steven

"Shut it, Steven. I'm doing this alone. I just need some time" Gina was stubborn, she was not asking for help, even less from Steven. "You know Rome wasn't built in one day"

She made a shrieking note with resonated in all the stores.

"Yeah. But I'm sure Rome didn't sound like that" Steven teased.

"Hey!" Spinel pretended to be indignant "And there I thought you were a good boy"

Steven got up.

"I guess you don't really know me. Maybe I'm a kidnapper" Steven came closer to her back.

Steve grabbed her from behind. Gina let out a high-pitched sound and played along by struggling a little. Laughter from both of them flooded the site.

After a moment their laughs stared to fade out

"Well. I would know if a certain boy told me" Spinel said provokingly.

"It depends on what you want to know" Steven managed to say as smoothly as he could. "But you would have to give me something in return"

"Whatever you want to know, Steven" Gina smile became wider an interesting idea came to her mind.

Steven was startled by the change in her expression. Her eyes gleamed with excitement and determination but also with concentration.

Then she began to play the Shamisen again. This time she actually began to play a melody. To Steven's surprise, she was also quite good, contrasting drastically with the shivering sound from the before.

"What?!" Steven was shocked the change was too drastic.

"It's not a big deal. Music is my fabric after all "Spinel's personality was slipping from Gina. But, she quickly composed herself "Let's go, Steven. It's getting late"

They left the instrument with Sarah and went back to the apartment after taking some takeaway. Gina was quite silent on the ride, carefully thinking of her next choose of words. But now Steven was getting more curious than anxious. So far, her surprises resulted in interesting experiences.

"Let's play a game," Spinel Gina said, while they were in the car.

"A game?" Steven interested

"20 questions. " Gina softly said. She was kinda excited but also afraid of his answer.

Steven paused for a moment. he certainly didn't know much of the girl especially her past, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in it. But that would also mean he would have to answer her questions. If she knew who he really was ... He didn't think his heart could endure it.

"I'm not really sure" Steven parked the car outside the apartment.

"Come on it's just a game. And I'm sure you're dreading to know more about me. I can see it in your eyes" Spinel tried to persuade him while she was taking the take-away and left the car.

He didn't reply.

"Steven?" Gina took out her keys and opened the door

Steven was silent.

"Steven, say something" Gina left the food on the table and then face him.

Steven was quiet.

"Steven?" Gina came closer to him.

Steven had an unreadable expression and he was avoiding her glace. He was getting anxious, as time passed. Then the girl pursued another way, now that words seemed to be too much.

She passed her slim fingers through his hair, he sighed.

She cupped his face, he seemed to relax.

She tried to come closer and embrace him, but he moved away.

"Steven" She was getting exasperated.

"Steven, How am I supposed to trust you?" Gina said harsher than intended.

Steven snapped out of his stupor, and meet her intense glare. So far Gina had seemed so understanding and kind, so wise, calm, chill, and controlled. But little he knew; Spinel was more than that.

"Yes, you saved me once, and I'm grateful. But I'm also letting in my apartment, my job, and my life. And I know you less than you know me" Gina was frustrated.

Even as Spinel, Steven wasn't so fond of her. The only times they talked were when they were arguing, and the most she knew of him were storied told by other people.

"Steven, I get you are hurt. I get there are things I'm not meant to know. I get it's difficult" She remembered her first days after the injector incident.

Spinel remembered all those nights crying. Those first days as Gina, lying to everyone's faces. And how her mascarade was getting harder each day.

"But isolating yourself and waiting for the world to became kinder won't change anything. You need to stand up for yourself, Universe" Gina stated firm and clear. She took his collar and pull him to her.

Steven was paralyzed, deep down he knew her world was the truth. How long has he traveled without advance?

"I want to help you. I really want it. But you need to want me to help, first." She softly spoke near his ear.

She really wanted but, how she would be sure Steven wouldn't hurt her again? How would be she be sure Steven wouldn't leave her if he knew which gem, she was? She was taking too many risks.

"Gina..." Steven tried to spoke.

She had to take a firmer stance with him as she did on their first encounter after the injector incident. But this time she had more experience and she wouldn't let him go.

"I'm not indulging this little game of yours, Universe." She abruptly interrupted him.

"If you want to know me then I'm knowing you, too"

Gina let released her grip. Steven gulped.

"Let's eat the food is getting cold" Gina went to the table, followed by a stunned Steven.

They silently ate. Steven was still processing their whole interaction. Before this, the time was he was reprimanded or he needed help were few, nonetheless in those moments the response he was given was the same. Gentle words and kind gestures, from his friends and his family. But Gina's approach was like a splash of cold water.

Her fierce look and her harsh words were direct and honest, but any of them lacked from affection. She wasn't insulting him or making him less. He didn't feel hurt, he felt woke. It was such a foreign feeling, but intoxicating nonetheless. So new, so weird, so fresh.

Steven finished his food.

"Okay, then who starts?" The boy said.

Gina grinned.

꧁꧂

Gina told Steven to think of his choice of words while she cleaned the kitchen. After all, he only got limited attempts. This usually meant to be a casual game, but Steven got her point. They both starved for some deeper bond with each other. He wanted to know but also not to be intrusive. And even if he was telling her more stuff about him, he wasn't letting her know he was an alien-hybrid-savior-prince.

After that, Gina guided Steven to her room and they lay down on her comfy bed with cushy pink covers. Its smell was sweet and soothing, yet strong and penetrating, just like her. 

He sighed and then faced her. Her dark eyes were staring right into his soul, he could swear he almost saw a glance of pink on them.

"Steven, are you mad with me?" She delicately asked while she made a sorrowful expression and stirred her eyelashes for him.

"What?" Steven was taken off guard by this, her questions, and her gestures. Has he hurt her? Steven asked himself. "Nononono, not at all. If I'm being honest, I kinda needed that talk."

Gina poorly restrained herself from giggling at his nervous demeanors. It was good to know he wasn't as lost as she though.

"Did I hurt you?" Steven almost slapped himself for asking that.

Oh boy. If he really knew what have his done to Spinel...

"No" But he hasn't done anything to Gina. She had to compose herself "I may have overreacted a little, again... I guess this is what the world does to someone, you get it, don't you?"

"I... I don't like the world. This world. Everyone is so cruel; everyone is so vane... Everyone seems to punch me every time I try to get up" The hatred in the hybrid's voice increased. "How can someone be part of this?"

"You're talking as you aren't a human yourself. You just live and go on. The good people are always hidden, that how they stay good." Gina moved closer to him, letting him know he wasn't alone.

"Then how I found you if you were hidden?" Steven appreciated that.

"Maybe I was the one looking for you." The girl muttered.

"Why are you traveling?" Steven blushed.

"To escape, Steven. to escape. The stares and whispers from the people hurt more than you know. I couldn't stay still and receive all that... I hate to be still. “She posed her head his shoulder and closed her eyes "If nobody loved me on that place, there was no use in staying"

"At first I thought I was traveling to find something. But now, I'm not sure anymore..."He posed his head on top of hers.

"What were you looking for?"

"Myself. I guess. When I was little, I never went to school. I didn't go far from my little town. I didn't get to know how the world really worked." Steven paused to gain a little more courage "Nobody told me I was supposed to go to the hospital, how a bus worked, how a family worked, how marriage worked... Now that I'm older everyone seems already know it all. They joke about things that everyone lived except me. And every time they laugh, I can't help to think that they are actually laughing form me"

Spinel was at a loss of words; it was so familiar.

"I didn't ask to skip that part of my life. I just want to understand them. Talk to them and fell they understand me too. I want to belong somewhere. Feel like one of them" Steven released.

"Of them..." Gina tried to reassure herself.

"Like a man, a person, for goddamn sake!!!, Like a human being" Steven continued venting. He angrily sat up. "I mean, don't you..."

Steven turned to her. But then he remembered, she was actually a human, a normal girl... How would she understa...

"Before I began my trip" Gina interrupted his thoughts "My mother gave me away and I ended up in an awful work, where I had to stay a building and couldn't leave it. Only god knows how long I was there... When I came out everything was so changed, and I was so resentful. I did some mistakes. Later, I seek for forgiveness. But nobody wanted me there... I didn't belong there, and the feeling was crushing so I escaped it."

"Gina... " Steven tried to reach her.

"But that doesn't make you less human than me." Gina interrupted his approach. She also sat up. “Steven, at first I thought I was seeking for forgiveness somewhere else. But I was just escaping... And that's okay, as long as you don't do it forever. You're a human, and any human is born with the answers, I think that's something both of us can relate."

Steven smiled at her little joke. "I guess, I need more time" He tiredly exhaled

"No, you need motivation. Take action. I'm not leaving you until you do it." She leaned on Steven's back.

"I hope the world likes me, someday" He commented

"I mean I already like being with you. That has to mean something." She added.

And it meant... Steven thought.

Steven turned and responded to her hug, then they both let themselves fall on the bed again. Enjoying each other embrace for a moment.

"I think we should 20 questions, again in the future" Gina casually said once that the situation was calmer.

Steven opened his eyes.

"The game!!! I forgot about it!" He was ashamed.

Gina snickered at the boy's reaction. He was getting flushed.

"So... What's your favorite color?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter. I hope you like it. I tried to spice the situation and made them bond more. Let me know what you think~
> 
> Any comment is appreciated <3\. They inspire me.


	8. Videocall 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Spinel make some video calls.

“We’re so happy for you, spinel” Blue happily exclaimed.

“I haven't seen you smile so brightly in such a long time” Yellow complimented.

"So that's why you haven't been calling us" White was slightly upset.

"White!!!" Yellow and Blue reproach her. She was killing the mode.

"What? It's true." White was as oblivious as always.

"Well, She isn't wrong" The three diamonds turned to see Spinel. "Now that Steven is living with me is harder to hide that I'm not actually a human"

"Still, I'm not getting why you insist on wearing that tacky disguise" Yellow was disgusted. Human culture is still ridiculous to her.

"Yellow just let her be. She already explained why she is doing this" Blue was getting exasperated by Yellow.

"I did. It's just the whole situation is silly to me. She should just have a direct approach." Yellow continued anyways.

"She knows best than us in this matter anyways. So you better stop complaining. Unless you have to say actually useful" White entered in their petty argument.

"Oh, White don't be so harsh. I wasn't saying anything important anyways" Spinel soothe the situation.

"But Spinel, your courting ways with Steven are so fascinating" Blue was a fan of the 'couple'.

"Blue, I'm already told you we aren't dating".Spinel defended herself without hesitation. "We're just a pair of friends with several similar interests. "

"If you say so~" Blue sing tauntingly to Spinel.

"Hush it. Anyways, as I was telling you." Spinel dismissed her and continued talking. "These few days have been amazing. Steven is getting better talking to people and tomorrow he is going to one of my performances"

"To think our boy was so shy all this time... " White hasn't got over this fact of Steven, Spinel had told them.

"Shhhh" Blue and Yellow quiet her down.

"He also has been practicing with me. He is really good. His voice is gorgeous and his moves are lively and smooth at the same time." Spinel was cheerfully pacing back and forth while she was speaking "I have suggested him to perform one song with me tomorrow. We have already practiced some songs together. I'm sure he will enjoy it and the public will adore him"

"I have seen some of your practices yesterday. And every one of them was delightful. I hope next time you come to see us, you make a routine for us. Maybe you can convince Steven to do a duet with you for us." White tenderly said to Spinel. The Diamonds had a soft spot for her and dearly missed her.

"Aww shucks. You're embarrassing me." The Diamond's attentions always flustered her. "Of course, I will do a routine just for you. But I would rather do it alone this time, you know my reasons"

"That's fine as long as you come to the palace" White replied with motherly affection.

"I hate to cut this short but we have an important meeting with the era three adaptation committee" Yellow interrupted the touching scene. "The sole specimens division is waiting for us. "

"I almost forgot that appointment. Sorry Spinel, call us later." White wasn't really enthusiastic to return to work.

"Bye Spinel. I can't wait to see how your performance turns out." Blue eagerly waved her hand.

"Remember to reach us if you in trouble." Yellow adamantly reminded her.

"Bye-bye" Spinel blew a kiss for them as the call ended.

It has been a week since Spinel officially met Steven as Gina. And so far, it has been the best week she had in a long time. Everyday duties seemed funnier with someone with her and her practices were more animated and full of newfound inspiration.

She still had to get used to be even more careful with her identity but it was a short price to pay for such change. Spinel signed and hide her communicator to go to bed for some deserved sleep.

꧁꧂

"Would you repeat again for how long have you know these 'Gina'?" Pearl suspiciously asked.

"Like for a week." Steven was getting uncomfortable by Pearl overprotectiveness.

Steven had some short chats with the crystal gems by separate. But, it's been a month since his last real talk with his three female guardians. Their new busy schedules and Steven's own reluctance had keeping them from talking together. But now that he felt revitalized he agreed to video call them.

"Come on, P. Let the boy make his own choices. He is too old for you to scold him " Amethyst casually commented.

"He is" Garnet agreed

"I know" Pearl was apprehensive about this drastic change in Steven's attitude. The last time she had a talk with him, she sounded so lifeless, tired, and somber, but now he was quite the opposite.

"After I first met Gina's friend, Sarah, I have been going to the music shop and learning to play more instruments. It's so big and awesome, Dad would love it. I also talked with some more interesting people. Like this guy in a library who is really good at makeup, an elderly lady with a sick motorcycle, and a really cool dude who owns a restaurant." Steven began fervently ranting.

"It sounds really cool, dude" Amethyst was just glad to see Steven so animated. She was so worried about him in the last few weeks.

"I hope she is was nice she sounds" This girl sounded too nice to be true for Peal taste.

"She is. In our free time, we have been practicing her performance. She is so skillful and natural, her voice is angelic and her dancing is splendid. It's so easy to follow her. Also, she had invited me to do a number with her tomorrow at her routine. I have been thinking about it, and I'm doing it" Steven was determined to make the perfect number. He wanted to reach Gina's level as soon as possible.

"You'll be good," Garnet said while moving slightly her glasses.

"You're super good on that. I wouldn't worry if I were you" Amethyst encouraged the boy.

Pearl was had still a frown.

"Cut it out, Pearl. You're souring the atmosphere" Garnet posed her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"It's just I don't see what it's on her. Our Steven is living now with a total stranger" Pearl was agitated. He let out a small grunt and then she relaxed for a bit. "But I think I'm overreacting again. I mean it is just for a few more days"

Steven nervously smiled. "Actually... I wanted to tell you somethings guys"

Pearl didn't like that tone.

"I have been meditating and I want to follow her on her trips. And she has agreed on letting me go with her" Steven dropped.

"But, what about the journey schedule you planned with Connie?" Pearl anxiously replied, "You have already all sorted out with her."

"It's just, I don't see the purpose of sticking to it if I'm not really happy doing it." Steven sheepishly said. "What do you think?"

"Do whatever you think is best, man. You're an adult now. You don't need to ask me. Right, Garnet?" Amethyst fully supported him.

"..." Garnet had a nonchalant expression.

"Garnet?" Steven asked due to her silence

"Sorry, I spaced out. Amethyst is right. Don't matter what we are supporting you" Garnet calmly replied.

"I guess. But you should be careful, Steven. And I'm not really like you throwing away your itinerary like that. I hope we can meet this 'Gina' soon." Pearl worry didn't totally wash off.

"I will tell her." Steven yawned "It's getting late, I will call you later"

"Bye Steven," The three of them said at the same time.

And Steven cut the call and went to sleep. Garnet closed her laptop. Pearl was still upset by Steven's news, Amethyst was cool with it and Garnet's expression was indescribable.

"Come on P. Let it go, Steven is a man now. You can't stop him from getting chicks"

"Steven is not getting 'chicks' they are only friends. It's just something this girl seems off. They meet at a pile of trash. And she does to many things to be such a young girl." Pearl frustratedly muttered.

"Pearls has point. Something's off" Garnet interjected, getting their attention

"What do you mean?" Amethyst curiously asked.

"My future vision is bugging again. The scenarios I see are too erratic." The massaged her temples."I think someone is interfering"

"Whaaaat?! How is that possible?" Amethyst was in disbelief.

"Oh god. This is bad. What if something happens?" Pearl worriedly added "Urg Just now that this suspicious girl is with Steven"

"It may be her" Garnet thought aloud.

The other two gems stopped their mind tracks.

"We should keep an eye on her" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a little inspired today so I wrote a small chapter. I really want to advance in history, but I don't want to rush it.
> 
> Or, maybe I'm going too slow. Idk.
> 
> I would like to hear your comments. They always help me <3


	9. Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina and Steven have a show to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the songs I'm using in this chapter. I personally recommend you to hear them before reading. But even if you don't hear them, you should understand the chapter anyways. Please tell me in the comments if you didn't.
> 
> Gina's song on the practice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ileb6iOIag
> 
> Steven's song on the practice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mDyok46MRM
> 
> Spinel song on the show: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30
> 
> Steven's debut song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

**Please read the note on top of the chapter**

"So have you picked your number?" Gina asked Steven, while she was setting their place to practice.

It was early in the morning and both had already their breakfast. Gina was happy to hear Steven's decision toward offers her both to join her on her travels and preforming with her. And Steven could not be more excited about taking this sudden turn in his life and finding such a good company.

"Not really..." Steven was more fixated on the 'traveling´ part of the deal. "I mean I know hundreds of songs I could sing any of them"

"Nonononono My dear Steven. You can't pick a song so lightly. This is not only a simple song, but this is also your debut we're talking about" Gina brightly exclaimed as linked her speakers to her phone. "You must sell your act and impress your public. You must be impressive, dazzling even provocative"

"Well, That not really who I am. And this is not the first time I'm doing this" The boy brushed carelessly.

"I'm sure you're taking bout your little plays at your hometown or something like that. We're talking about bigger leagues now, Star boy" Gina playfully responded "Now, you're earning your place with me. I'm not carrying your lazy ass for free around the country."

A subtle hint of reality could be felt in her words. Now This was making Steven a little nervous. But this was nothing new to him, perhaps Gina was underestimating him, after all, music was his expertise.

"Still any ballad could win anyone hearts. You only need to be soft but firm. I don't think I need anything fancy to present my self" The boy was confident in his abilities.

"You still need to learn a lot from these people. We will be at a cafe but you'll need something to make them wanna dance" Gina went through her phone and picked a tune.

She swung with the rhythm before reaching Steven's hands.

"[If you wanna run away with me, I know a galaxy, and I could take you for a ride](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ileb6iOIag)" Gina sang and as she referred to her previous offer.

"[I had a premonition that we fell into a rhythm, where the music don't stop for life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ileb6iOIag)" She pulled Steven from his seat to dance with her.

"[Glitter in the sky, glitter in my eye. Shining just the way I like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ileb6iOIag)" She swiftly swirled following the song and ended closer to Steven.

"[If you feeling like you need a little bit of company. You met me at the perfect time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ileb6iOIag)" She teasingly wicked at him.

"[You want me, I want you, baby. My sugar boo, I'm levitating](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ileb6iOIag)" her song was catchy and her enthusiasm contagious. "The milky way, we're renegading"

Steven followed her steps sightly embarrassed by the lyrics of the song.

["I got you, moonlight. You're my starlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ileb6iOIag)" He was felt like dancing until dawn with her.

"[I need you all night. Come on, dance with me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ileb6iOIag)" She felt like stepping in the cloud with him.

"[I'm levitating. You, moonlight. You're my starlight.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ileb6iOIag)" They both whirled.

"[I need you all night. Come on, dance with me. I'm levitating](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ileb6iOIag)" They stopped.

It was amazing how She could make Steven feeling so much with such little effort the catchy melody made him want to dance immediately just as she said and the lyrics were simple yet so fitting. Steven found amusing how well the lyrics fitted him considering his powers and past, (setting aside that encounter with White Diamond).

Only if he really knew how much Gina really knew about him.

"Just like that, Steven. You must make your public feel, like feel strongly." Gina Stopped the going tune on her phone.

"That doesn't mean necessarily I should make them feel like dancing their shoes off." Steven retaliated searched on his own phone.

"Then what are you doing, Mr. Universe" Gina was always up for a dare.

This was a game both could play.

A delicate melody began playing. And Steven took place to also dance with Gina. Now it was his turn to show her his ways.

His strong hand held her back, while the other grabbed softly her hand.

["I heard she sang a good song, I heard she had a style](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mDyok46MRM)" He sang with a deep voice, surprising Gina.

"[And so I came to see her and listen for a while](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mDyok46MRM)" She was mesmerized by his voice and gentle gestures.

"[And there she was this young girl, a stranger to my eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mDyok46MRM)" He stared directly at her eyes and paid attention to the lyrics.

"[Strumming my pain with her fingers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mDyok46MRM)" Gina opened her eyes.

"[Singing my life with her words](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mDyok46MRM)" He gapped.

"[Killing me softly with her song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mDyok46MRM)" Guilt came crawling her back.

"[Killing me softly with her song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mDyok46MRM)" She was conflicted.

"[Telling my whole life with her words"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mDyok46MRM) was this supposed to be good?

"[Killing me softly with her song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mDyok46MRM)" Steven still was leading her, thinking he was doing it well.

"[I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mDyok46MRM)" Then he saw her.

It was irrational, and she knew it. Steven was a hopeless romantic and he was just trying to impress her. But his words just hit her differently coming directly from his mouth. Was he really trying to woo her? Was she really doing good to him? Was she hurting him?

I mean he was doing better in the short term, but she still was lying to him. What would happen once he knew the truth about her. All the trust she had been building with him would disappear in matter fo seconds. He would be worse than at the start and she... she would...

"Hey, are you ok?"Steven worriedly asked.

"Sorry, Urg, It just you can´t go on signing stuff like." Gine frantically tried to set order on her thoughts.

Steven was puzzled by her words.

"Urg, sorry. I think I'm overdoing it" Gina quickly said reacting to the boy's expression "I just if you sing something it has to mean something, that had to mean something"

"It was just a song, it thought it would make a nice atmosphere" Steven brushed that off.

"But if you picked that song, it was for something. Whether we like it or not, you already knew the lyrics and still picked it" Gina was getting exasperated. "To make you public feel something you have also to feel it, Steven"

"Did you feel something?" Steven slyly asked getting a blush from the girl and successfully catching her attention.

"No, I just like to vent on my songs, I like them to have feeling and weight." The first thing she did on earth was singing, even if she just venting it still felt sound good and had meaning. "Maybe I’m just projecting myself"

Gina bashfully avoided Steven's glaze.

"Don't sweat it, Gina" The boy reassured her "However, I think we should continue practicing, and considering what you said I think I know a song that could work for both of us."

"Ok, let hear it."

꧁꧂

The night had arrived and the pair was already on the establishment setting the equipment. The restaurant they were if was simple yet classy and cozy. That night the place was full, Gina happened to have certain fame in the small town. And Steven’s nervousness from before was getting stronger by each new person arriving. Especially since a lot of people came to greet Gina and a few of them introduced to him.

On her side, Gina was still a little shaken by her small outburst in the morning but she managed to hide it from Steven. He had more important things to focus on, especially today, still, she needed some way to release some of her steam.

"So you're the star guest of Gina tonight" A tall guy blond with sunglasses and a cocky smile greet Steven. "I hope he is good, G. Or you'll be regretting it"

Steven tensed up at the guy's remark.

"He is only joking, Steven. Please don't mind him." Gina shielded him.

"Hey. Let me talk with him a little bit, not every day we receive new folks on Cliffside. It's Steven, right?" The man inspected him.

"Yeah" Steven sheepishly answered, his guy was too direct.

"I'm Patrick. I'm the owner of this place and Gina acquaintance. He cames here to perform every time she passes the town. She surely rises my sales" Patrick took Steven's hand and firmly shook his hand. "She has told me wonders of you on the phone"

"Really?" Steven was getting anxious by the well-known weight of expectation on his shoulders.

"Yeah. I don't like having performers on my stage so suddenly but she persuaded me. Actually, most of these folks" the owner pointed to his clients "came just to see this mysterious guy"

Patrick then went away blending with the crowd. Gina then noticed Steven's nervous expression.

"You'll be good Steven. You do what we did on the practice and everything will be okay" She comforted him while patting his back "Didn't you told me you had performed like these before?"

‘That’s right’. Steven thought, he had done this exact same thing hundreds of times before but someway this was different. These people were total strangers to him and all those eyes were judging each of his steps. In reality, he was the real stranger intruding on their town.

"Just focus on me ok. Remember I’ll be with you." Gina broke on his thoughts. "I will cover your back in case anything goes wrong"

Steven sighed, at least he wasn't alone on this one.

꧁꧂

The show has started and Steven has finally got to see Gina perform. And it was as fascinating as he expected, she immediately got everyone's attention and they were greatly entertained by her. Couples were cheering, some guys were dancing and everyone was paying her attention to her every move. The atmosphere was animated and lively.

Her voice was strong and enticing, her moves calculated yet erratic. But more interesting her list of songs was really diverse. On one minute she could be singing the most upbeat song you could imagine and then the saddest one and you would be laughing and crying in each one.

The crowd was growing, and now you could see even people outside gathering around the restaurant. And the anxiousness on him was growing. They both had agreed to put his number just in the middle of her list but now he was fearing to sour the mood with his choice.

"Now prepare Cliffside, after this number an especial guest will be joining us. So let's set the mood" Gina announced getting an animated response from the crowd.

Steven tensed, but quickly seek for something to distract himself with.

"[Nobody said it was gonna be easy. But when I forgive there are no string attached](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)" She turned her face to him.

"[Was not gonna bring up your flaws in an argument. Not gonna rest on a counter-attack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)" Her word caught his attention, he hadn't heard her practice this song before.

"[When you first revealed your betrayal. My first reaction was "how dare you rob me of my trust](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)" She swiftly swung on the stage.

"[But not even this would be able to shake. Our foundation 'cause it was created by us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)" Running form her own fights.

["I can still see you. Front row point of view](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)" Her voice strongly sang.

["We spent our entire relationship fighting each other. Our goals were exactly the same](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)" Spinel got flustered remembering her dynamic with Steven.

"[I put you through hell by demanding apologies. Even though I was the one causing pain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)" The injector... Her revenge... His happy ending...

"[With your little mishap the ball was in my court. To prove I could be the stronger one of us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)" Their roles were now reversed.

"[By taking over the role you so elegantly played. Those years when I needed a rock"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30) Some things are meant to change.

Then...

["I can still see you. Front row point of view](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)" Their eyes locked

The tune changed, a light melody piano full of hope took over the song. It was hard but Spinel had to turn that page.

She tightened her grip on the mic. "[It hurts, but I'm not about to give you up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)" Gina warmly smiled at the boy, remembering their meeting.

"[Though broken, my heart still beats, it will not stop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)" She extended her hand towards Steven. ["stop"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)

"[It hurts, but I'm not about to give you up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)" A wave of irrational relief came through Steven. 

"[Though broken, my heart still beats, it will not stop.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)" Her other hand was resting on her gem. ["stop"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)

["It hurts, but I'm not about to give you up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)" The people quieted to hear her better.

["Though broken, my heart still beats, it will not stop."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30) She was strumming his pain with her finger ["Stop."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)

["It hurts, but I'm not about to give you up.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)" Singing his life with her words

["Though broken, my heart still beats, it will not stop.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)" Killing him softly with her song ["Stop."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30)

Killing him softly with her song.

The crowd cheered her she finished her number. Even Steven was deeply moved by her performance. Her word was cryptic to him but with time he was sure he would find the meaning behind them. Her lyrics remembered him of someone but his memories were fuzzy, and he didn't put effort into it. It mustn't be anyone important anyway.

Gina was feeling more relieved now that she had vented in some way and searched on the hybrid face for some clue that he had understood her words. Gladly, he didn't. It was silly but even if she couldn't tell him directly, she someway had told the truth and it put her mind at ease, at least for tonight.

"I glad you're liking the show, but now it's time for our special event" Gina exclaimed, and a wave of murmurs came from the crowd. "We shall keep the formalities for the end, folks"

Steven accommodated his suit before exhaled and walk to the stage. The light immediately focused on him as he took his stance. The murmurs from people raised, filled with skepticism.

[“Birds flying high. You know how I feel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ)” He began

[“Sun in the sky. You know how I feel”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) The crowd became silent.

[“Breeze driftin' on by. You know how I feel”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) Some of them recognized the song.

[“It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life. For me”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) Steven's velvety voice continued.

[“And I'm feeling good."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ)

The beat dropped and Steven took some steady steps towards the public, swinging his body at the rhythm of the song.

[ "I'm feeling good”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ)

He swirled on himself, before heading to Gina at the side of the stage and leading her to dance with him.

[“Fish in the sea. You know how I feel”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) The rhythm began to flow through their bodies.

[“River running free. You know how I feel”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) And together began to move as one.

[“Blossom on a tree. You know how I feel”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) Their audience was in awe.

[“It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life. For me”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) Their feet moved so graciously and fast, they seemed to be about to get tangled in any second.

[“And I'm feeling good”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ)

[“Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) Both passionately sweep through the scene.

[“Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) His voice creamy voice filled everyone's heart with warmth.

[“Sleep in peace when day is done, that's what I mean”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) He threw a charming wink to their public.

[“And this old world is a new world. And a bold world”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) Some people had to stop to catch their breaths.

[“For me”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) Steven enjoyed himself.

Their moves became more fluid and melted together in one sole piece, hard for the eye to catch. Both expressed emotion through every single move they did, showing to the word the perfection they could reach as long as they were on each other arms.

[“Stars when you shine. You know how I feel”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) Steven let himself be carried away.

[“Scent of the pine. You know how I feel”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) Forgetting his past experiences and focusing on something better.

[“Oh, freedom is mine. And I know how I feel”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) He felt like a new beginning.

[“It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) Like he was had the right to be himself.

[“It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) And everyone was Ok with it.

[“It's a new dawn. It's a new day”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) Now he knew what he would do.

[“It's a new life. It's a new life”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) Finally the was fiding himself.

[“For me”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ) And he felt..

[“And I'm feeling good”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ)

[“I'm feeling good”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ)

[“I'm feeling so good”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ)

[“I feel so good”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ)

The public stood in silence for a moment, this pause made Steven's nervousness came back like a bucket of cold water. They have been used to Gina numbers but this... This was something else... And they loved it.

The audience burst into bustle and hustle, alleviate Steven's previous stress in one second.

"See? I told you everything would be alright"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting. I had exams at university at I was really busy the whole week so couldn't do anything. Still, I'm continuing writing, just to let you know I'm not abandoning this fic, I have already too many plans for it.
> 
> Also, I got excited about adding songs to this chapter. I hope you like them, I spent ages picking them, I would love any comment so I know you're liking it, also any suggestions are welcome.
> 
> PD. I think I exceded myself with four songs in the same chapter. In the future, I will moderate myself, so don't worry about that. 
> 
> These are the songs I'm using in this chapter. I personally recommend you to hear them before reading. But even if you don't hear them, you should understand the chapter anyways. Please tell me in the comments if you didn't.
> 
> Gina's song on the practice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ileb6iOIag
> 
> Steven's song on the practice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mDyok46MRM
> 
> Spinel song on the show: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-frebUub30
> 
> Steven's debut song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehm4HLnr-FQ
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!


	10. First fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Gina met some of their new fans.

The show went on effortlessly, Steven joined Gina in a few numbers thank the audience request. The even improvised some songs. The public just loved them and couldn't get enough of them.

But all good things have to end and the place had to close. Now everyone knew Steven's name, and it would a matter of days until the whole town knew about him. Now the Gina and Steven were taking a quick drink on the counter, while the atmosphere of the place was cooling off.

"I must say I'm rather impressed Gina" The owner approached them "I was insecure seeing you brought such shy boy"

"It's Steven, Sir" Steven corrected.

"It's Patrick, Steven," Patrick slyly interjected while offering his hand for Steven to shake. "I hope to see you again soon, the place is all yours whenever you want"

"It was my pleasure, Patrick" Steven returned his gesture.

"Told ya', Patrick, he such a good boy" Gina complimented

"Whatever you say, G" The owner answered Gina and then turned to Steven. "Enjoy your night, Pretty boy, drinks are on me"

Patrick went on as quickly as he came.

"So, Did I pass?" Steven grinned at Gina.

Gina cutely giggled at him. "What do you think, Steven?"

"I think I deserve a prize" He sincerely told her.

"Don't get cocky, Star boy," She teased "this was just your first one"

"Umm... Hi, mister" a new voice interrupted them

The couple turned to find a modest boy trying to get his attention. He had tanned skin, wore a blue plaid shirt and a pair of glasses. His postures were rather nervous and he was fidgeting his fingers.

"Hi?" Steven and Gina awkwardly greeted.

"Umm... It's just I saw your performance. Urg How stupid EVERYONE saw your performance" The boy started rambling franticly. "I... I just..."

"Yeah" Steven tried to follow the guy, he kinda reminded of himself.

"I loved it." The boy abruptly dropped.

"You don't waste time, Universe. You already got yourself a fan" Gina said mockingly.

"Come on Gina." Steven blushed at the commentary "I'm sure he came for you"

"I really liked your part, Mister" The nervous boy added.

"Just call me Steven. Really?" Steven tries to act chill.

The boy started to gain confidence. "Yeah. Your voice is quite powerful, is weird to see that nowadays. And you're really skillful at waltz. I would love to do that someday"

Gina threw a teasing glare at Steven. Steven tried to shush her.

"Your act stunning too, miss." Their new fan politely said. " You compliment each other really well. And you seem to be really into it"

"Well. I'm really into it" Gina taunted.

"You're also a lovely couple" The fan added, making Steven choke on his drink.

"Are you ok, Mister Steven?" The fan worriedly tried to aid him.

"Sorry. It's just I wasn't unprepared for that. " Steven composed himself "She isn't my girlfriend"

Gina's dropped, but she quickly hid her disconformity with a fake smile.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" he felt so guilty of assuming it "My dear sister is getting married. I'm seeing pink everywhere since then. "

"That's nice" Gina dryly commented, she would rather change the subject.

"Yeah. I'm helping them planning it. It such a hassle, two days ago our entertainment canceled and we are trying to look for a replacement" This interested Gina.

"Which kind of show are you looking for?" Steven commented unaware of Gina scheme.

"Anything, the wedding is next week and everyone's schedule is full..." The fan let a tired huff escape his mouth.

"So I'm guessing didn't talk to us only to compliment us" Gina implied.

"I was... I... yeah" The fan stuttered being caught red-handed. "We are even willing to pay you the double if it's necessary"

"Oh my" Gina smugly smile to herself "Steven what do you think?"

"Me? Umm well... I'm not sure.. but" Steven was thinking but then he saw the hopeless expression fo the boy. He always had a soft spot for anyone in trouble. "Sure, Why not?"

"Really?! My family will be so glad, you are even better than the guy from before." The joy on the boy's face already made it worth for Steven. " The bride will be overjoyed."

"Thank you, Miss White" The fan though she was the leader due to her stronger personality.

"You shouldn't be one thanking. I didn't take that decision" Gina dismissed to Steven's surprise.

"Thank you, Steven." The fan said with gratitude.

"You're welcome. Umm..." Steven sheepishly smiled at him.

"Fernando. I'm Fernando Carriedo." The fan instantly answered with a thick accent and took a card from his pocket to give it to him "Here it's my phone and my email. Feel free to talk to me anytime."

Steven quickly grabbed a tissue and wrote his own number for the boy. "Here is mine"

"Thank you. I should go I already took too much of your time" Fernando went away before Steven could reply.

"You're too nice for yourself" Gina nonchalantly spoke.

Steven took a look at the card he just received, it was thick and had an elegant design. From it and his accent he could say Fernando was a young latin programmer, and he must good if he had presentation cards so professional.

"I don't think so" Steven put the card in his pocket "It's getting late. I think, we should go"

"You're right. I'm getting tired"

꧁꧂

Gina's current apartment wasn't far from the restaurant, but taking down her equipment and escaping from the place took more time than expected. Both of them were totally worn off, each other company kept them going on.

"We're finally here" Steven parked the car.

"Yeah, It was quicker than I thought" Gina commented while leaving the car. "Doing it alone takes centuries. "

"I can imagine it." Steven waited for her to take out the keys from her purse "I don't know how can you keep talking. I can barely think"

"You get to practice. At first, I could stay all night long but lately, I have to sleep some more." Gina stirred in her purse.

"Mhhm" Steven sluggishly answered.

"Sometimes I had spent the night on the restaurant's back counter or even on the restroom" Gina tried to keep the conversation alive.

But Steven noticed something happening on the back of her. He moved his head to focus better, and reassure his sight wasn't being affected by his tiredness.

"Sometimes staying on those places is better" She muttered to herself before noticing the boy's expression

A couple of men was quickly approaching them, they wore heavy coats and dark fedoras which shadow covered their faces.

"Steven?" Gina didn't like his expression.

It was someway familiar for Steven. He had seen them before.

"Are you okay?" Her voice became more anxious.

Before... like a week. Like when they met!

"Ste..?!" Gina screamed into the night.

Steven reacted too late. When he made the connection one man was already behind Gina, he covered her mouth muffling her screams while he shocked her with a device similar to a taser. Her body arched in pain as the volts of energy weaken her. Her eyes full of panic never left Steven while they slowly shut and her body lose up.

At the same time, other men pinned down Steven and gagged him with a cloth soaking wet. The foreign substance made him immediately queasy, it became difficult to stand, and his senses were messed up. His body was too exhausted to fight and gave in. They were on at gang mercy.

They bound and threw them harshly at the back of a van. And stod up for a moment while they were admiring their job. Steven's body was dormant but his mind still refused to go totally inert. Maybe, it was a perk of being a hybrid, he thought.

"Tye her tight, It was tough to get her," Their leader told enjoying the moment. "Especially now that she is all the time with that guy"

"The boss will be pissed you involve another civil on this. This was supposed to be between him and the girl." A deeper voice warned.

"Don't worry this is not a normal specimen" The leader lifted the hybrid shirt "He has great value"

Steven wanted to hit himself, of course, his gem half would bring problems again.

"Wait, he is an alien, too?" The younger which was tying them asked. "Shouldn't we use the device on him too?"

´Device?' Steven asked for himself.

Then a sudden sound interrupted everyone. Gina had suddenly woken up and immediately tried to lose her grip but the men instantly pounced on her. Spinel was about to stretch her arms but then she saw Steven staring at her and froze.

"Rise the load" The leader instructed "We won't let her escape as last week"

Gina was shocked again, this time directly at her chest, directly at her gem. Steven was in horror as he saw tears coming from her eyes. Even for a moment, the could swear he saw her soul left her eyes. He felt so impotent, he was supposed to protect her. Heck, they were right he was alien he has strength, he could fly he could bring people from death, but his body still refused to move.

"We should cut her again that slowed her down last time." The man with deep voice suggested.

"Yeah, do that. Just don't make it too obvious. The boss wants her complete" The leader threw a knife at his men."Use this newbie, and cover their eyes."

Gina's body was totally stiff as the newbie cut her behind her knees and on her ankles. Steven became sick seeing the blood pouring from her.

"I'm sorry, big guy" The young whispered to Steven as he covered his eyes.

Then they closed the van and started driving. The darkness of the night already made difficult seeing but the polarized windows of the vehicle made it impossible. The pitch-black was inviting him to sleep and soon after he gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter to compensate for the chapter missing from last week. This chapter was kinda intense, but it is needed to get the plot moving. Also, we are reaching a new arc :D. So stay tuned to know more, I'm advancing the more I can now that I have time.
> 
> Arc 1-The bonding.  
> (Current arc) Arc 2-Her big fan.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments section, so I know there're people really reading it and liking it <3


	11. The big fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina is meeting an old fan again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter song is:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968

Hours passed since Gina and Steven were held against their will. Both were now locked in a small cell, they were bound against each other. Their bodies ached and their heads were pounding. Gina was awakening and immediately felt a sharp pain on her legs when she tried moving.

'Great' she thought. She was now hostage and worse than that she had dragged Steven with her. Getting out of here without being discovered by him would be tough.

She tried to wake Steven, but he was out cold. She took advantage of it and elongated her arms remove the clothes from their faces and untie them. Without the cloth on his face Steven's breath easier, his healing powers made him recover faster he shortly after began to recover his senses. His eyes were fighting to get open when he heard a thud behind him.

"Arg" Gina had attempted to get up to fell off because of the pain in her legs.

"Gina!" Steven shouted.

"Shhh" She quieted him down with effort. They didn't need to draw attention. "Be careful"

Seeing her like this was painful. The blood had dried on her legs, her hair was messy, her make-up was ruined and her clothes were tore. All his memories from his last night came to his mind in a second, it was just too much He has failed, he had only one job and he had miserably failed.

"I'm so sorry" He muttered, suppressing the sob coming through his throat.

Gina saw her work crumble in mere seconds as Steven tears fell.

"Steven... " Her heart broke at the sight "It's not your fault, just let's focus on scaping then we can talk"

Steven couldn't stop himself. The trauma he had fighting to recover from was bursting open through him. Then he came closer to her, this had so been a sick joke from destiny. Without noticing his cascading tears began to fall on Gina.

A too familiar pink light covered her wounds and then her whole body, she felt a refreshing wave. When it faded, Gina was completely healed and looking as new. Steven stared at her with horror, assimilating was he has done, his cover had fallen down.

"Oh, my" Gina exclaimed. It has been so long since the last time she felt that. It brought so many memories.

"Gina... It's not what you think..." Steven tried to explain desperately.

"Steven... " Gina tenderly spoke consoling him.

"See who is already awaken. It's nice to see the pretty doll is not too worn off " The man leading from last night interrupted them mockingly. "The boss will enjoy seeing you like that. I hope you're not too protective over your ladyfriend "

“She is not…” Steven tries to correct.

"Oh, you shut up" The girl angrily buffed.

"He likes them feisty" The leader scoffed. "Get up and follow me"

Steven got up and put himself between the girl and that man.

He took out his weapon. "Don't go rogue on me or I shot her, little prince"

Gina pushed away Steven and followed the man. She was in the front being followed by the leader and his gun pointing at her and Steven was in the back. The halls of that place were long and narrow, at the walk was long. As they advanced the grey walls were changing into fancier ones with deep crimson shades and velveted textures.

"It's nice to see you're cooperating now, Miss White. I guess the little prince over there is making you softer" The man scorned.

"In your dreams" Gina spitted.

They finally reached the main chamber, it had a wide stage with grand piano, rows of fancy chairs, and tables with white clothes were arranged around it in each of them there was an expensive chandelier. Dozens of men were straightly standing along the walls of the salon. But only one man was sitting on one of the chairs just in the middle of the place.

He was an old man with fingers full of rings, in one hand he held a cigarrete and in the other, he held a glass of wine. He threw a sick smile as he admired the girl, licking his lips with desire.

"Come closer, Miss White. It's been long since the last time I saw you. You have become lovelier each day." A guard pushed them closer to the boss. "I have heard you have a new friend. We have already talked about that. "

"We have talked about nothing, you pig." Gina angrily muttered. The guards reacted to her threatening tone.

"Calm boys. Don't be rude towards our guests. I'm sure she just forgot my instructions." The boss was pleased with her response. "You know my thoughts about suitors."

"He isn't my boyfriend" She slightly blushed by the question.

"Are you sure? I'm sure he must mean a lot to you." The boss licked his lips with desire. "You look cuter when you blush, such as a teenager."

"So you" The rich man stood up and turned to see Steven "I have told you're quite an acquisition" He poked his belly.

"Just drop it. You were seeking me not him. Just let him be" Gina interjected not wanting further involve the hybrid, his drove the boss attention towards her.

"My sweet Miss White. I just a client wanting to book and especially private show with you, just you and me. You shouldn’t treat me like that." The boss brushed Gina’s hair with his fingers. " So, we can make the dance with no name"

Steven became sick to his stomach. He remembered Gina had told him about some rich men going for her, but this was ridiculous. He always thought this kind of nasty stuff only happened on movies, and there he was doing absolutely nothing to stop it. Even worse the girls was the one trying to protect him when he was the on e with the actual powers.

"Urg, I already told you I'm not doing that. I just want you to leave alone" She was getting disgusted; the old man was now caressing her shoulder.

"I know but you see. I don’t want to” The boss leaned closer and whispered to her ear.

Gina looked around considering all her options, the chamber was filled with guards, Steven but more important. It had cameras on every corner, she had to be subtle if wanted to use her gem powers without being too obvious. Leaving evidence of her real power would fatal, especially in hands of such influential guy.

Steven was in the same position, he needed to take her without causing a riot. But more importantly, he needed a way to drive away from this disgusting man permanently and dissolve the whole situation.

"So maybe if we gave a bone to the dog, he would stop drooling" Gina had to make a distraction. She moved closer to the boss leading on his chest.

"Keep on" The boss smirked.

"Then we can talk, Mr. Gibbs" Gina provokingly told the man while caressing him. Then she turned to Steven and sternly sputtered "Now your meatball. Go to the piano."

Steven couldn't believe his eyes, the sweet girl he had met transformed into a cold woman matching the old man's own personality in a matter of seconds. He even had a hard time telling if she was enjoying the man's contact or not.

A guard lifted him and threw hin on the stage. Gina also got on and rudely directed Steven to the grand piano at the back of the stage.

"Umm... What do I play?" He asked.

"You know that song the sexy cartoon redhead sings on that detective movie?" Gina told him.

"Jessi..?"

"Yeah, that one." She quickly interrupted. Then she leaned on him and whispered "Go quickly backstage when you finish"

"HEY, you, cut the muttering." The leader that brought him shouted.

"Shut it, you can't rush perfection," She said like a spoiled brat.

Some of the guards sit on some seats setting the atmosphere, just like Mr. Gibbs liked it. Steven quickly took on, Gina's half baked plan and play along. At least this way he could get more time to think something himself, the head had to still catch on every that had been happening. His mind was racing, but his fingers were thinking separately, so he started playing the melody.

Gina placed herself in the back of the curtains and took a quick glance, she had been here already some time and had a vague idea of some escape routes they could use. Luckily she spotted one which wasn't blocked, now she only had to set a distraction. She took a deep breath and sightly morphed her body.

The old man was so predictable.

["You had plenty of money in 1922"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968) She took her slim leg out of the curtains.

["You let other women make a fool of you"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968) The rest of her body came out.

["Why don't you do right"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968) Her hips were wider.

["Like some other men do?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968) and her chest more pronounced.

["Get out of here. Get me some money too"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968) Steven was astonished by her sudden change, it was subtle yet noticeable.

["You're sitting down and wondering what it's all about"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968) But the boss seemed to love it.

["If you ain't got no money, they will put you out"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968) Heck, even the other men were getting excited too as she descended the stage.

["Why don't you do right. Like some other men do?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968) Her moves were enticing, they had a nice cartoonish touch.

["Get out of here. Get me some money too"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968) Steven took a glance at the guards, lust covered their eyes.

["Now if you had prepared 20 years ago"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968) But something caught his attention, one was avoiding seeing the show.

["You wouldn't be wandering now from door to door"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968) It was the newbie from last night.

["Why don't you do right. Like some other men do?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968) Gina drew herself closer to the boss.

["Get out of here. Get me some money too"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968) She took a position facing the men but turning her back to steven.

["Get out of here. Get me some money too"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968) She drew their attention to her chest

["Why don't you do right. Like some other men do?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968) A pink light came from her gem.

As the sighed the last note the men who saw the light and hear the song became lethargic. A warm and nice feeling was blocking the rest of his senses, their boss couldn't even think. Gina swiftly went to the back of the curtains, Steven did the same at aside of the stage.

Gina took Steven's arm and drag him, the doors were blocked with some wood but a floor trap she was before the show was easy to open. The newbie was shocked by everyone's lack of action they were in a sort of trance, except for him. He took another gun from one of his comrades and went to the backstage searching for their hostages.

"It's too dark. Let me" looked for light.

"Shhh" Gina shut him up, she heard something on top of them.

The guy was looking for them.

Steven began moving, now he was the one dragging Gina. After a short time, he saw a dim light coming from a hole in a wall. But a strong noise interrupted them, the guard kicked the floor open and jumped. He had a light with him and his steps were fast.

"Let's hide" Gina suggested

But the guy heard them and he began to run towards them. Steven pulled Gina and carried her. He was running to the light. The boxes, the narrow space, and the lack of light slowed him down. The noise directed the newbie to them, he got to light them.

Now he was near the hole he saw, but it turned to be a concrete wall. The guard reached them and aimed his handgun. Gina jumped from his arms and put herself in front of the boy. Steven extended his arms. The newbie was nervous but the adrenaline pushed him to shoot.

"Fuck" Steven exclaimed

But the bullet landed in a different place. A well-known shield of pure energy stod in front of Gina, and blocked the attack. The smashed bullet dropped. The newbie was filled with horror staring at the pink thing in front of them. He shot again and again but nothing happened. Steven pushed the hexagonal shields and trap him between some boxes.

"Heck it" Steven shouted again, frustrated by himself for losing his temper.

He took a stance and punched the wall making an exit for them, there was no use in not using his powers now. Gina didn't know how to reach the young infuriated boy in front of her. The weak pink hue overtaking his skin brought bad memories for both. Steven carried her again in the bride's style and jumped from that place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay. I hate when they leave me on a cliffhanger so I didn't want to left you waiting long. I hope I get better at writing this kind of suspense in the future. If you have suggestions please let me know in the comments. 
> 
> This chapter song is:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968


	12. Watch your words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape aftermath.

The town of Cliffside was in total silence. Their citizens rested in the darkest hour of the night unaware of a young hybrid descending from the sky. The wind gently brushed against his face, the girl on his arms tightly gripped around this neck. It took them some time to locate themselves, the mansion where they were held hostage was farther from the town than they thought.

Steven delicately landed on an open camp, just on the outskirts of the town. The quietness of the night, contrasted with the buzzing sound of the beating of his heart. The breeze and the times helped to settled his thoughts on his mind.

"Steven" Spinel called the boy. He had stopped jumping when they so close to the apartment. "Are you... "

"I'm sorry" Steven needed to get something off his chest first. "I didn't mean to scare you"

"What?" Spinel exclaimed in surprise.

"I really didn't mean his to happen... " Steven's sight became burry, and a pink blush crept over his cheeks

Spinel remained silent still gripping on his neck as she felt the hybrid's body tremble.

Steven slowly closed his eyes, he tightened his grip on her. If he could not be of use to her, then why he should stay. He didn't want to let her go, it was still too early. They were just beginning their journey, they hadn't even left the city. He was frustrated, how foolish was he thinking he could hide something as big as his own biology to her. Especially considering they now slept in the same place, they ate, talk, dance, and live together.

He didn't want to return to the emptiness of his car on the road, those cold nights, and his dull own company. He couldn't even protect her from harm. Maybe, those girls he encountered so long ago were right, he was such a spineless pushover, so boring, so naive.

"I'm so sorry..."He repeated, reassuring himself more than the other. Maybe he was a monster, an alien but he was also a coward and that felt worse. When had he become that?

"Steven" Spinel alarmingly called again, Steven's pink hue was turning more intense.

Steven let her go, abruptly dropping her on the ground. Gina yelped in surprise at the sudden fall. The hybrid stepped back, in surprise by his own action then as soon as he realized what the did he extended his arm to reach her. That when he saw his own hand his own bright pink skin.

"No... Not now, not again" His voice was becoming frantic, it didn't help to his condition. He hugs himself, that instead of comforting him it made him feel worse. It made him feel alone.

He faced Spinel, she was still on the floor perplexed by the boy changes and gestures. His emotions made another turmoil and he began to aggressively scratch his own skin.

"Steven!!!" Spinel called once again, this time she stood up and graded Steven's arm attempting to stop him.

Her skin felt cold against his own. He turned his face and faced her, glaring right into her eyes. "You should leave"

Spinel opened her eyes, she didn't understand him, this was so fast, and he said so little. "I don't get it..."

Her eyes confused eyes and genuine concern for Steven was like a dagger to his heart.

"Please... "He begged. "Please, just leave... "

Spinel focused a bit more, why was he acting so strange. They escaped, they were safe they were fine. A knot formed on her own throat, he placed her hand regarding herself, and she felt it. A hard surface, her own gem against her hand separated by a light piece of cloth. She wasn't Spinel, she was Gina. 

She was a human, just a random girl on the earth. She was supposed to be fragile, to be soft and squishy, in a single hit she could be killed. She was supposed to ignorant, she shouldn't know about gems. She wasn't supposed to know him.

Steven saw her standing quietly, so he took it as a cue. He turned his back on her and positioned himself to jump again.

"No!!!" Gina suddenly reacted and threw herself to stop him. "I knew it!!! I knew it all along!!!"

Steven froze at her world, Gina did too. She had slipped, for the first time since he had disguised he had slipped, what was his boy doing to her? When had she become this careless?

"What are you talking about?" Steven was shocked.

"I... " She had to choose her words carefully. It wasn't time for him to know. "You're Steven. Steven Universe, you didn't even hide your name"

He didn't reply waiting for her to continue.

"I have been, in Beach City before. That's where I decided to start traveling two years ago." she recalled all the memories, her previous memories from that place. "It's a nice place, I guess. I meet a lot of umm persons?"

His mind was being distracted. Now he was focusing on Gina's story. Gina was glad his pink hue was lowering, she had to continue distracting him.

"These, 'gems' seem to be really attached to you, they even gave me this pamphlet of you," Gina remembered he grabbed a few of then on her first visit to little homeschool. "It talked about your feats and abilities, it was quite informative"

"Then you saved me (again). I immediately recognized you." She sheepishly admitted. "It mentioned you could heal"

Steven had thought she had forgotten that time he healed her when they meet. Gina relaxed, the clueless boy didn't suspect anything, yet.

"Yet, you didn't leave" Steven whispered to himself, still loud enough for her to hear it.

Gina cutely giggled. "I not going anywhere, Steven," Gina whispered matching his voice.

Gina observed how he finally relaxed, his pink hue disappeared. He was longing to hear those simple words again.

"Why?" Steven asked.

"You don't seem to want to be alone. And, if I'm sincere..." Gina explained, her voice then lowered. "I neither."

Steven smiled at her, at least he wasn't the only one.

Gina continued, rambling her thought out. "You hurt me once but know you seem more damaged than me. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Did I hurt you?" Steven worriedly asked a brilliant pink blush crept on his cheeks.

"What?! No. I..."Gina panicked. "Nevermind, space boy. It's too late let's go to the apartment. We need to leave town."

"Okay," Steven grabbed her, and prepared to jump."Hey."

"Are you really fine with these? I mean, with me?" He asked one last time.

"Yeah, you're gem but you're human too" Gina smiled at him.

"I guess I'm" Steven returned the smile. And he jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the 1000 hits!!! I'm so happy about that.  
> So I made a cover to celebrate it <3 ( https://www.instagram.com/p/CGOQlgbpD1M/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link )
> 
> I would like to thank each of you read this fic. Specially AshyDoki for sticking the longest. Now I'm trying to be more consistent with my updates, so stay tunned!


	13. Long way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to leave town.

She packed their stuff, insisted turned on the engine, and they left that place asap. Steven was on driving the car while Gina was resting, so he didn't have much to do other than thinking. Luckily almost everything was in Steven's car thanks to their show from last night. Even though something settled off with Steven, he wasn't the kind of guy who ran away from this kind of situation. Those guys would come again anyway, wouldn't be better just solve the problem at once. He knew that more than anyone, how troublesome were problems from the past coming again.

But then again wasn't he running away anyways, leaving beach city, his friends, family, and everything he knew. Gina didn't seem to mind it. Thinking about Gina. Steven had noticed a small change in her, she was warier and more nervous. It made him feel like they moved back, but she couldn't blame her even if she knew even before, she has just witnessed one of his outbursts.

He recalled the things she said, there was something that didn't fit, but he couldn't name it. She was pretty, and her performance was angelical but was it really worth sending men for her? The boss also mentioned that she was with him before, and they used a strange device on her. Weren't they supposed to be more cautious of him than her?

Steven shook his head, maybe the tiredness was finally reaching him and he was beginning to imagine things. Gina wasn't a bad person, she couldn't be, she was just alone. She accepted him without asking about him, but... she already knew. How much did she know?

Steven was getting conflicted about her. Was she really as genuine as he thought? Was he being fooled again? He had restrained himself from asking because he himself didn't tell anything, but she already knew. Wasn't it fair for him to know more?

"Are you okay?" Some touched him. Steven almost lost control of the car. He was concentrated on his own thoughts that he didn't notice her waking up.

"The fuck..." Steven exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just I have been trying to call you for a few minutes but you didn't answer me," Gina sheepishly said. "We are already far from the town; wouldn't you like to rest? We can park the car on the side of the road or something"

"No no, we need to keep going" The boy firmly responded.

"Steven, you're barely keeping your eyes open and we're far from Cliffside. I don't think they will reach us, they usually take some time between attacks" Gina softly explained. “You really seem so tired, and you're getting me worried"

"No, I can do it" Steven still refused.

"Steven, you're even getting grumpy. Just let's stop" The girl said raising her tone.

"No" He insisted again.

Gina wasn't progressing and more importantly, this scenario was too familiar to her. Steven used to treat like that all the time right after the injector incident. She wouldn't let that happen again.

"So... Wanna hear a story?" She was trying to distract him, as before. Maybe she would manage to make him stop.

"Mhm" The hybrid distantly responded.

"Long time ago, like two years ago to came to this place some acquaintance keept recommending me." Gina waited for some way to change his reaction. "It was this little city on the shore. It was small but it surprisingly had a lot of people on it."

Steven was still absorbed in his thoughts, but he had to admit the girl's voice was quite relaxing.

"It was a cute place, the breeze was fresh, the houses were new, the sand was soft at its sea was beautiful" She remembered with guilt the place she tried to destroy long ago "At the end, it had this huge cliff, which that and stunning view."

Steven let himself travel along with her words, at least whatever she said seemed to be better than what he was thinking.

"It was such a shame that I couldn't go when he first invited me, I had some stuff to do at home. But after some time, I could go, but when I arrived, he was already occupied and no longer had an interest in meeting me." Gina observed, now Steven seemed more interested.

"I really didn't have a great time when I tried to comfort him" She added.

"He didn't sound like a nice guy," Steven commented, now he was calmer.

Gina laughed if he only knew who was she truly referring to. "Anyways, I went walking around the place alone for some time. You know to clear my mind and stuff. At that time, I wasn't in a good position and I no longer knew what to do. Until I meet this certain someone. "

"Yeah" Steven was getting invested, it was unusual for her to tell these kinds of stories so casually.

"He was this old guy chilling in this front yard. In that town, nobody has properly greeted me until he. He was really patient and listened to me. I was really frustrated and needed to vent up, the poor guy just stayed there while I was rambling away my life to him "Gina smile remembering that encounter she had just after she confronted Steven on little homeschool" Now that I think I was quite embarrassing. "

Steven chucked; he couldn't manage to stay mad. He hadn't let her state her side. She at least deserved that.

"It's just, I started telling him one story and I couldn't stop. You know, I hate unfished stories, if they will not tell me the whole thing, why would someone start talking" She was now walking on eggshells, but if she wanted to get his confidence, she would have to give something in return.

"I think, I get it" Steven hummed.

"I went on and on until I had nothing to said." Gina turned to the window of the car, trying to concentrate. Steven was distracting her and she had already slipped.

"What did he do?" He was curious now.

"Well, nothing really. He tried to respond but was a little overwhelmed by my rambling. But I appreciated the gestures. After that I returned there a couple of times, he was the only one I could turn up every time I was in that place. We became friends with time." Be true, but ambiguous, she thought to herself "I was so lost, so lonely and my family didn't help me. "

That hit near home, for Steven.

"He told me to go away. To pack my stuff and hop on the next train I saw. If I wanted to be part of the world, first I would have to learn from it. Still, I was unsure but in the middle of a conversation, I had with my aunt an opportunity appeared. That was the first package I had to deliver."

"Your aunt...." Her Family, Steven thought. "She wasn't nice?"

"Nonono. That wasn't what I meant. They are cool, my close family wasn't the problem, everyone else was. I was out of the country for a long time due to a problem, when I returned, I changed. I left a really bad impression and anybody would let me live it down. " Gina corrected herself. "My family didn't know how to deal with it. That guy was right, I had to left that place"

Steven yawn, his tiredness was catching upon him.

"Told ya’, would you now rest?" Gina mocked him.

"I think it would be best" Steven began to slow down the car "Whatever you did, I don't it would be so bad"

"You have no idea" Gina brush it off.

"Trust me, you don't want to test me." Steven cringed at his memories "Who I'm kidding, you surely already now"

"Know what?" She curiously asked

Steven thought it for a moment." And incident on Beach City, that happened a year" he sheepishly asked.

"Steven why how would I know? It's really tricky to get fresh information from there." She wasn't really interested in that place.

"I guess so" Steven parked the car "I'm not used to that, for me, it's just home"

"I guess"

"Hey, maybe next time you can come with me. I think it would be great." The boy tilts his seat to accommodate himself.

"I'm not really sure" She really didn't want to.

Then, she saw his pleading eyes.

"Perhaps, It wouldn't hurt to try it," She admitted defeated" but will have to fill me in first"

The hybrid cheered "Nice, I will. I assure the story from the real deal is better than a pamphlet."

"I hope so. There a long way to reach the next city"

꧁꧂

After Steven's nap, they went back to the road. Now that Steven was calmer he wouldn't stop talking about beach city. It sounded so nice the way he described, but Gina knew better than that. But she was more interested in learning about him. The longer he rambled, the more he went away from his main subject, soon he was telling him stuff that happened to him, and at the end of the drive, she has already heard the story of his life out of his lips, excluding his Godzilla incident.

Steven found talking like that kinda therapeutic, Gina just interrupted them to ask him for clarification. She was really absorbed in his narrative, she always enjoyed a good story, and hear those stories from a new perspective was so refreshing. Now she had a better notion of the boy, but something was annoying her. He barely talked about her, like Spinel, he brushed her off her as a nuisance he wanted to bury immediately.

Gina would have to work on that later, now they have arrived in the city and they needed a place to stay. Due to the short notice, none of Gina's usual places was available but she could find a decent house available on Airbnb.

Fall coming and all the trees from the town were colorful shades of red, coloring the place with a magical touch. The place they would stay was a rather big house and the avenue where it seemed neat. Gina became suspicious, the price of the place was surprisingly cheap, maybe too cheap.

"Wow, it's bigger than I though. Isn't it too much for only both of us" Steven parked the car in front of the house.

"It is. It looks better than in the photos, it's huge" She pointed.

They heard a tapping noise from the back of the car. A scruffy lady was trying to get their attention, her posture was curved and she kept fidgeting with a set of keys as she approached them.

"Are you Miss White?" She asked them after they pulled the glass.

"I'm Regina White, Ma'am."

"Okok. Welcome to Silverlake. These are the keys to the home. Everything is already settled, apart from the food of course. it had AC and hot water; the place must be fine but don't hesitate to call me if something is off. Me and my husband will come immediately we live near here."

"Thank you, Ma'am" She received the keys.

"But you must know something first. The neighbors behind the house are quite special." The lady explained. "They are this severe old couple, they like quiet and make a fuss every time they get upset which really common. I'll get repair the house and everything else you need but if you're dealing with that old couple, there's few I can do for you."

That's the catch, both though at the same time.

"Their names are Harold and Clementine. Bye, I wish you a good time." The lady went away before they could answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, other chapter!!!. I'm trying to upload two chapters per week. So, see ya'all next week.


	14. Pair of cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina and Steven hang out with some friends

"I love it. It's perfect!!! The floor, the space, the furniture." Gina happily exclaimed as they wandered around the house.

"I like the kitchen, it's fancy" Steven also impressed by the house. "Did you really read the price right? It is too cheap"

"Yeah. Also, the landlady already told us about the neighbors" Gina brushed off his commentary.

"But the difference too muc..." The boy was interrupted.

Gina shushed him. "Don't ask it, Steven just enjoy it "

"Okay, I guess." Steven hesitantly answered," Now what are we doing?"

"Well, you already rested on the road and I'm not feeling any tired. But we still have to do some stuff before we let ourselves relax." Gina commented to him." Also, If I'm not forgetting a certain boy accepted the request of a fan"

Steven paused for a moment before he remembered the promise he made to his fan at his debut."I almost forgot. The wedding!!!"

"We need to plan their show and make some investigation. And now that we are in another town I need to rearrange my schedules. Do you have any appointment we should consider?" The girl searched on her purse for a phone in order to check her notes.

"Well, not really" Steven dismissed

"Are you sure?" She asked again. "When I slept in your car the day we met, I remember seeing a schedule somewhere."

"Yeah. I have one but I'm not really using it anymore" Steven explained.

"Are you sure there isn't any important date you should attend?" Gina did remember seeing something on his schedule.

"I don't think so but, let see it again" The boy rummaged on his things and pulled a small notebook.

It was full of colorful stick notes and some drawings. It was done with great detail. Gina also noticed the little heart shape doddles around its corners.

"Yep, there nothing important for me to attend this month, you're free to schedule whatever you want, Gina"

A specific detail caught her attention. "What that? It's highlighted"

"Oh that," Steven said motionless, he didn't like remembering that part of his original plan " I was supposed to meet with someone, every week. But it has been months since the last time she was available"

"Connie" Gina read" Didn't you mentioned her on the road, is she the girl you meet as a child on the beach?"

"Yeah. But now that she has entered college, she is busy all the time" He lamented. "Every time, just in the same day of the date she just cancels it and the conversation we have are becoming shorter. I'm sure she will just cancel me this whole month too"

Gina let escape a small snicker, their roles were totally inversed now, It was just so poetic. Steven weakly smiled at her, he wouldn´t admit but the distance between him and his girlfriend was hurting him, but didn't had nothing to do with Gina. At least he didn't made her depressed with his sappy tale.

"I'm sorry, It's just you kinda remind me of a certain someone I know" She attempted to justify herself.

"It's okay. You had nothing to do with it. You don't even know her" The boy tiredly spoke.

"Hey, Stevie doesn't talk to me like that" Gina couldn't let his companion slip into his depresed self again "I hate to see you down"

Steven was upset by their conversation, it felt like a thin wall was separating him and Gina, just when a day before just before his debut they were becoming so close. This feeling was familiar, it felt like the thicker wall which was separating him from Connie, the crystal gems, and his family.

"Oh god, come here" Gina pulled him closer to her "It's okay. That things happen, I hate it, too"

"I guess" Steven didn't resist.

Gina shyly wrapped her thin arms around him. Steven blushed; he hadn't noticed how touch starved he was until now.

"Everyone keeps doing their lives, and you're left alone" She whispered into his chest.

"Yeah" He replied.

"They keep turning pages for people who don't care," She closed her eyes, remembering the lyrics of her own song.

"Yes" He corresponded her comforting hug.

"People who don't care about you and still it takes you ages to see that no one's really there"

"Exactly. “The hybrid tightened his grip on her.

"I know" The girls corresponded to his gesture" I really mean it, I'm not leaving without you"

He just closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the embrace of the young girl, her sweet smell, her tender arms, and familiar warmth.

And there she was this young girl, a stranger to my eyes

Strumming my pain with her fingers.

Singing my life with her words

꧁꧂

"Who needs that girl? “Gina stated, “I’m giving you the best date you could dream of tonight."

"But, the show..." Steven worried over his promise.

"We still got one month to plan it, and you are far more important, now" The girl was getting into her own idea"Today I'm not leaving alone until I cheer you up, Star boy. We're conquering the town of Showne , Are you in?"

Steven appreciated her gesture, the wall he sensed were separating them was gone after the hug they shared, and he could feel they were returning to be the couple of friends they used to be just the day before.

"I'm in." The boy answered with renewed determination. "So, what are we doing?"

"Actually. I haven't been on Showne before," She admitted "But I'm willing to learn with you"

The hybrid was flattered."Aw shucks, you're adorable, Gina"

"Oh god. Shut up. This is about you, what are you doing usually with Connie?" The girl's stomach fluttered at his comment.

"Well, we just take breakfast somewhere, talk and walk around the town some time," Nothing out of this world "But, I'm being honest. I'm up for something else today"

"What are we talking about?, wild boy" She teased. "Stealing a bank, find some pot, trash someone's yard?"

"What?!" That escalated quickly.

Gina chuckled "You're still so innocent little steven. Let me make some calls, I have some friends in town so maybe they could help us, they were the ones who recommended this place."

"Okay" He had hoped for them to have some time alone, but maybe this change is what he really needed.

After some calls, Steven and Gina dressed up and went on their way, it was difficult to orientate themselves but they somehow manage to get to a nearby mall.

"You're gonna like them, Steven. They are such nice guys" The girl was already introducing her friends to Steven. "I met them just at my first travel in Keystone."

"I thought your first destination was Beach city" The boy commented

"Well, that where I took my decision to travel, then I went to Keystone" Gina explained "I was lost and they gave me some direction and I guess I just stuck to them. They're here in Showne studying."

"Then Are you sure we aren't imposing at asking them to hang out with us?" It reminds him of Connie's struggles at university.

"Nah. They would have told me if that was the case, also it's Saturday they shouldn't be too occupied " Gina confidently explained "Talking of them They are over there"

Two people that were approaching them a simple dressed man and a girl with flashy accessories.

"Oh my, Regina, is that you? Girl, I haven't seen you in ages. You look stunning, dear." The girl lifted her sunglasses and hugged her.

"There you were, Gina. You haven't changed a bit. How have you been?" The simple dressed men politely greeted them.

"You don't waste time. I see you have finally fetched something for yourself. " The girl shook Gina in excitement while checking on Steven. "He seems like a nice catch"

"Thanks?" Steven nervously answered

"Shush, you are making him uncomfortable" The simple man reproached the flamboyant girl.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. These are my friends, Steven" Gina politely answered.

"Hello, dear. Your sneakers are sweet. My name is Mia Harvey and this is my cousin." Mia vigorously shook Steven's hand.

"I'm Richard. Nice to meet you, ummm Sorry what was your name?" The other man politely presented himself.

"Oh sorry. I'm Steven" He paused remembering what Gina told him at the valley " Steven Demayo" He wasn't going to be so obvious this time.

"Demayo? Doesn't it sounds familiar Richard?" Mia asked.

"Kinda. I can't really remember it. Don't you have any familiar here?" Richard agreed.

"I don't think so." Steven was getting nervous.

"Anyways, weren't you two taking us somewhere else?" Gina interrupted wanting to set the things into motion.

"Yeah, I have died for ice skating with someone. I hate to go alone." Mia practically pleaded with them to go with her.

"Well, I like skating. I need to distract myself; the college has been brutal this week." Richard commented.

"I'm in. What do you think, Steven?" Gina immediately responded.

It's been ages since the last time he skated, but it wouldn't help to try. "Ok"

"Ok let's go, we can go in my car" Mia announced. "And Regina, you must tell me everything you have done, I'm dying to know."

"Uff where do I start?" Gina was already lost in the conversation" But don't you dare to try to escape my questions, you haven't told me what happened to you and that guy from last time"

"You are really bad Gina. Can you really bear her?" Mia teased, heading to Steven.

"She is really nice" Steven blushed in embarrassment, weakly trying to defend his dear friend.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE." Mia vividly exclaimed, while trying to reach Steven's cheeks and squish them.

Gina wouldn't let her do that, she subtly took her hands off him and changed the subject. "It's getting late. Let get your car"

Mia and Gina got in the front of the car, talking and catching up nonstop. Mia was really energetic and peppy, he could easily point out why she was friends with Gina. She had curvy blond hair, had a big pair of sun glases, dozens of little shinning accessories, a dress with colorful patterns and stylish makeup. While Steven a Richard were on the back. Richard wore a plain shirt, had soft brown hair, and wore a pair glasses.

"Hey. Gina has talked to me about you. She is really fond of you" Riched tried to start a conversation with the anxious boy.

"Really? Well, I think she is really neat." Steven was flattered hearing, Gina had already talked to them about him.

"Just 'neat'? I think she is the more interesting person I know. " The plain man honestly admitted."With her crazy acts and her exhilarating life. I don't think I could handle it. I rather calmer stuff."

"Yeah, I know. But there's not much to enjoy if you don't have anyone to enjoy it" Steven meditated

"I guess. Thank you, Steven" Richard casually commented

"What? I haven't done anything" Steven was taken aback by his commentary

"You don't need to tell me. I know Gina can get is quite handful. Always performing, always traveling, always running into trouble" So many memories were folding back to Richard "If I'm honest I can sleep better now that I know someone is with her"

"Don't worry, I'm not letting anything happen to her." Steven assured him " Does she means that much to you?"

"Wha.. mmm.. I mean." The plain man freaked "It's just when we met she was really shaken and then some stuff happened. I would hate to see her in that deplorable state again. And you seem like a nice guy."

"Maybe, I'm not" Steven tried to tease him to keep the conversation going. "Maybe, I'm a psychopath waiting to kill her"

"Ajaja" Richard dryly laughed but then drastically changed his expression to a cold one."If you dare do that, I will leave your corpse somewhere no one will find"

"WE'RE HERE GUYS" Mia exclaimed, Steven immediately left the car frightened by the man's reaction.

The place was big and nice. A nice cold breeze greeted them as they entered. The establishment wasn't too crowded which was perfect. Steven hadn't entered an indoor ice skate rink but it wasn't too different from the skating rink he went to with Connie so long ago.

They followed Mia and her cousin and got their ice skates on. Steven got up, he already had tried ice skating once as a child with the gems and It was similar to roller skating so he wasn't too lost. Then Gina tried to stand up.

She immediately fell to the ground.

"Gina, are you okay?" Steven exclaimed, he almost lost his balance trying to help her, thankfully Mia caught him.

"Be careful big boy" Mia barely held him

Richard helped her to stand up."I'm okay. I haven't tried to ice skate before, I'm getting used to the skates."

"You don't really know?" It was strange to Steven, she responded quickly before, he thought she did knew how to skate.

"Nah. But weren't we trying new stuff? I'm sure could teach me, star boy" Gina stood up being helped by Richard

"Umm. I don't really know how to ice skate, either." Steven really didn't remember.

"I guess we're learning together, then" Gina charmingly smiled at him

"I'm willing to learn with you, too" Steven smugly referred to their earlier conversation.

"You're adorable" Gina followed him.

Mia was already in the fifth heaven, she loved the romance and these guys were too much for her little drama-starved heart. On the other hand, Richard was still growing apprehensive of this boy.

After some time Gina was able to balance herself of the skates and actually walk to the rink.

"This isn't too hard" Then Gina actually stepped on the ice

Her foot began slipping making her open her legs, she was caught by Mia who was the one with more experience skating in the group. Steven was more cautious, he held at the borders of the rink with his dear life.

Mia was laughing her ass off as she directed Gina to the borders just by side of steven, there were like a pair of newborn deers. Richard was just looking at them with pity.

"Don't you want help? I can teach you to skate, just hold on to me" Riched offered Gina.

"No, I'm a big girl. I can do it alone just give me some time" She didn't need anybody's help..

Steven felt guilty"You can go if you want"

"I'm doing it myself. I don't want help from anybody" She wasn't letting neither Steven, Richard, or anybody pity of her, and treat her like a child.

"Leave her alone, You know how stubborn she is." Mia interrupted, partly she wanted to see what would happen.

Richard gave them some space and kept Mia company while they were actually skating.

"You should have gone. I could have managed to do it myself" Steven mentioned while struggling to walk, he was too tense.

"No. Even if it was you. I wouldn't have gone. I hate when people treat me like some sort of mindless child." Gina was struggling to stand up her legs were too loose.

That took off some of Steven's guilt, then they would really have to learn themselves.

"Hey, Let's try it" He extended his hand towards her to reach. She immediately held his quivering hand. It helped her to focus.

"You look like a flashed deer" Gina mocked him at his tense stance.

"Well, you look like a baby giraffe" Steven referred to her crazy legs.

They laughed at each other soothing the atmosphere. In each other arms was easier to focus on themselves. Neither of them really knew what they were doing but it only made it more exciting. They could act freely knowing the other wouldn't judge them.

Mia found their little act amusing, they were actually progressing, they weren't professionals but they were at least getting somewhere. Richard followed them, helping them when they fell off. Now that he saw them interact . He felt more relief, this boy was so easy to read, he was a good boy to be with her dear friend.

"WOOO. You're doing it guys!!!" Mia cheered them, they have left the borders and were in n the middle of the rink

"Be careful!" Richard added

"I'm an ace. just look at me" Gina joked

"Well, I the one who haven't actually fallen 15 times" Steven teased

"Hey." Gina pouted.

Steven chuckled. Steven felt more relaxed and it showed in his skating, Gina was more focused and stable, she almost got it.

"Guys you should race or something!!!" Mia shouted

"Oh my god, you're a hazard to them. Don't listen to her, you're doing great" Richard was the voice of reason

"The first one who reaches the border wins. " Gina exclaimed while letting Steven go.

"Hey, that's unfair" He wasn't letting her win.

Gina desperately tried to advance. Steven followed her, he almost lost his balance and reached her making her fell. Steven had stopped to worry about her falls some time, she was tougher than she looked.

"Oh my god, they are doing it!" This was too good, to Mia."WOOOO, YOU GO GIRL!!"

Richard couldn't keep his laughter hidden anymore, It was so ridiculous.

"Ha!" Steven exclaimed outrunning her, but he lost control by mocking her and also fell

Gina quickly got up and continued skating, the emotion of the race was getting to her. Steven stood up and did the same. They were finally really skating.

"Oh my Gosh they are doing it. YOU GO, GUYS!!!" Mia cheered

"NO!" Gina yelped

They were quickly approaching the border, Steven pushed gina trying to avoid the border, somewhat they turned and continued skating by the border of the rink. Gina didn't have an idea what to do, but steven did. He grabbed her hand and they slowed down.

"Oh my god," Gina was drained that was such a scare.

"I won" Steven took advantage of her being distracted to actually touch the border.

Gina gapped in disbelief, she didn't expected this betrayal from Steven.

"It was gold!!! I hope someone had recorded it" Mia wento them followed by her cousin "You're fantastic. We should hang out more"

"I did. I don't know about you, but I'm starving for some burgers, I know a place we could go." Richard put his phone in his pocket again

"Okay, what do you say Gina?" Steven was still fine, not even a drop a sweat was on his face.

"Yeah" Gina was panting, she felt more tired before but now it was more noticeable.

Richard and Mia were also tired, so Steven was the one standing out. But no one said anything. They returned to the car and went to a small restaurant, the food was great, the service was fast and the atmosphere was fantastic.

The pair of cousins were more relaxed now that they had broken the ice, and Steven was definitely more animated.

"So after we fooled around on the park and singing we went to her apartment we just stuck together" Steven described how he met Gina.

"I'm glad to seem to be better Steven. You're a nice guy to hang out with." Richard took a slip of his drink

"That's better than the way I met her" Mia commented "She used to be his little ball full of emotions. She was trying to figure out how to buy from a vending machine and was about to murder the poor machine"

Gina was flustered on embarrassment

Steven chucked "Really? I can't blame her some machines are hard to understand"

"She was also lost and frustrated, it took me some time to actually talk to her like a normal person But I'm not the kind of person who just left someone alne" Mia commented" What about you, Richard?"

"She was just angrigly venting on a street; I was chilling on a porch on a trip I took to the beach with my uncle I saw her venting out and offered an ear to listen. Nothing special" Richard narrated with some nostalgia. It sounded familiar to Steven.

"Hey" Like the story, Gina had told him on the road "Have been on beach city?"

Richard almost choked on his drink "W.. Wut.. I mean yes, I have been there a couple of times. Why do you ask?" 

"It's just heard it's a nice place. I was planning to go in there sometime " Steven nonchalantly commented

"The weather is really great but its people makes me uncomfortable so I just stay at my relative home. I wouldn't really recommend it" Richard was choosing his words.

Steven understood his actions, but the way it talked a bit about his hometown slightly annoyed him. But at least he had conformed something to himself. This was likely the guy who made Gina start her travels.

"So next week I have spare time on Thursday afternoon. We should go someplace together again" Mia changed the subject

"Yeah. A karaoke or the movies. I also have a free spot that day. Gina has already our numbers. Would you like ours, Steven?" Richard was glad Mia had changed the subject.

"Sure" Steven took out his phone to exchange numbers.

After that, they paid their meals and parted ways.

Steven felt better knowing the guy, Gina had talked about. It felt like he knew her even better and were matched in knowing each other.

꧁꧂

Spinel was wandering around Beach city, once again she had tried to talk to Steven. But he kept avoiding her and focusing on his beloved students who actually were willing to be helped by him. The hybrid was so abstracted on himself, to see the world surrounding him, and especially to see Spinel.

She was so frustrated, she wasn't asking for much, she only wanted a nice conversation with him. But after she had refused his offer of 'helping her' in Little Home School, Steven was being insufferable towards her. Not to mention the reaction of all the other gems on Little Home School, they didn't stop to talk behind her back and criticize her.

"ARG" Spinel exclaimed as she kicked some trashcan in a corner trying to relieve some of her frustration.

"Woah, Woah. Chill out. Those trash containers didn't do anything to you" A guy who was previously relaxing in his front yard on the other side of the street, shouted at her as he stood up a walked towards her.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever" Here it goes another rude person scolding her and giving her dirty looks.

"Wait... I think I know you." The fat guy had her name on the tip of his mouth.

The pink gem looked at him contemptuously, expecting him to lash out at her.

"Spinel, isn't it? I met you on your rejuvenated from some weeks ago. Golly, you really did a number in the city at that time. Well, it's nice seeing you in town again. I hope you're feeling better." The cheerful guy politely tried to start a conversation.

Spinel just frowned at him, waiting for him to continue and start to threaten her.

The guy took a look at her and then insisted on chatting to her "You seem to have had a rough day. Do you need anything? Food? Direction? a talk?"

Spinel stared at him with disbelief. She did remember seeing him before in Beach city, but this couldn't be the same guy she thought. She nearly killed him on the injector accident, anyone sane would just avoid her.

"Hey, You know I just received this sweet new song from one girl I used to represent. Would you like to hear it?" She admitted that his resilience was quite intriguing to her.

She shyly nodded at him. He started walking to his garage, Spinel followed him. He continued rambling about this girl and her band that used to have toured around the USA. He had millions of stories about the people and cultures he learned from on his travels. On her side, Spinel was quite skeptical about everything he was telling her. Spinel knew nothing about the earth, it was so confusing but the guy she met was patient and tried to explain to her the best he could.

"I still don't buy it. All people are the same someway. Every Sapphire is a smartass they're just more or less snarky and every ruby is a soldier, they're more or less disciplined." Even with the sweet talk of this guy Spinel was still frustrated.

"I don't get it, then where's the problem?" The guy calmly asked.

"All of your kind are the same. You keep telling about these nonsense tales with mysticism, of nice guys and pure people when everything nothing more than a facade. I don't why I'm even talking to you, you must the same as everyone else." The gem was resentfully splat.

"Everyone?" The guy was getting lost.

"YES, EVERYONE!!! Everyone in this wicked town in the middle of nowhere is full of crap. They don't give a fuck about anything besides themselves, they just abandoned their home as nothing has happened. And they are full of lies, everyone keeps talking about redemption, forgiveness, seconds chances, and loved, but the time a even dare to say hi to them. They keep lashing me out." Spinel angrily shouted at him, venting out.

"Oh my. But ... " It didn't sound like the city he knew.

"SHUT UP!!! Just now you're making see stupid as Steven did on his damned School. If you are also telling how I was a prick refusing his offer of help. I assure you; I will make sure this time you lose both arms."

"Wut?... I'm not. I haven´t talked to him in ages. I don't know what are you talking about." The guy remained composed "He is really busy at his school and I wouldn't like to be a nuisance for him. If I'm sincere lately he seems off."

Spinel was taken aback by his answer, but it wasn't enough to make her forget of her anger.

"Heh. Something is certainly off with the head of that guy." Spinel dryly chucked at her attempt of a joke.

"He is just heated. He just needs some distraction. " The guy was uncomfortable by her joke, but he brushed it off.

"I don't want to wait for anyone anymore" It was still a sore spot for her.

"I'm also kinda impatient myself." He didn't get it, she noticed.

"Hadn't he told you?" The hearted gem asked

"Told me what?" The old man was confused.

"About me?" She asked once more.

"As I told you I haven't talked to him lately. But he hadn't mentioned anything about you. I thought you didn't want anyone to know about or something" He truthfully confessed

Spinel furiously inflated her hands and there a punch into the ground.

"Wow. Are you okay?" The poor guy fell to the ground by her reaction but he quickly reacted.

"HE IS JUST AS HIS MOTHER. At the slightest opportunity, he forgets about me and brushes me off as a nuisance. I have been trying to reach him for months, calling him, texting him, sending him stuff, and nothing. I came all the way from Homeworld just to talk to him as a civilized gem and in return, he embarrassed me in front of the whole town " She rambled irritated.

The man didn't know how to react.

"All Sapphires are smartass, all Rubies are soldiers, all Diamonds are leaders and all humans are cruel. " She stated, returning to her point at the beginning of their conversation.

"Whaaaat?! That doesn't sound like Steven. He is kind and gentle, he is such a good boy. I know my own son. " The old man was in disbelief.

"Then let me tell you…" She paused letting the man fill the hole.

"Greg. I'm Greg Universe"

"Then let me tell you, how I became the loser of this game, Greg." She continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter of this week, I'm posting the second one tomorrow on the Monday. This one resulted longer than I expected.


	15. Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG TIME: (Gina) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6NcbU60eT4  
>  (Steven) https://youtu.be/yN2xwg1Lxf0?t=53

Gina and Steven finally reached their new house, they had so much fun with Richard and Mia. They both were in a special stupor like when you're having too much fun you can barely think straight. Your mind just becomes a fuzzy, set of clouds fixated on just keeping having fun takes over you. Steven didn't know how it felt to be drunk, but he thought this was closer he was getting to that experience. They were in the living room of the house in de dark of the night being illuminated by the light moon coming from the big windows of the house.

They keep giggling in each other arms, doing goofy stuff. Around the house. They didn't notice when the other took a phone al connected it to the speakers of the house, playing songs at full volume. They were dancing, barely kept their balance. They couldn't stop giggling and snorting at the other silly dances. It has so much space, so many things mess around with. A huge stage for a concert only the two of them would take part in it.

"I love this one!" Steven shouted for Gina to listen. Then he sang.[ "Don't know anything about you, So close, just a touch away"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yN2xwg1Lxf0)

["Your love hits me like no other, they say I'm a true believer"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6NcbU60eT4) Gina began singing, taking over the lead.

["I know something's taking over now, I wanna run but I don't know how"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6NcbU60eT4) They song became more intense as Gina movements.

["You just crossed my border now"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6NcbU60eT4) She jumped and stood up on the couch.

["Just a kiss away"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6NcbU60eT4) Her voice increased.

["Give me a break, I'm melting away, you’re so dangerous"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6NcbU60eT4) Steven stood up on the coffee table in front of the couch as the beat of the song dropped.

["Or is it too late?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6NcbU60eT4) Gina took the television control as a microphone ["Gotta know what's on your mind"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6NcbU60eT4)

["I'm out of control,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6NcbU60eT4) ['Cause you want it all, you’re so dangerous"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6NcbU60eT4) Steven went closer to Gina and grabbed the hand with the ´microphone' and pulled closer to his face.

["My biggest mistake. I'm blinded by your eyes"](https://youtu.be/yN2xwg1Lxf0?t=53) Gina's heart skipped a beat as Steven sang while staring directly at eyes.

The music break began and Steven went crazy, he was having the time of his life. He was irradiating euphoria from each pore of his body. Gina was in bliss with his performance, it was nothing like the boy he met some weeks ago. He was so happy so alive, and in some way she had helped him reach this point.

Her face was heating as he thought of it and the nice moments they had spent together in the last few months. She could spend a lifetime like this, it that meant to be with him.

["Don't you push it to the limit, 'Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch" ](https://youtu.be/yN2xwg1Lxf0?t=53)Steven continued signing

["No doubt, I wanna be your lover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6NcbU60eT4)" Something snapped in Spinel.

["They say, just a pretender. I know something's taking over now"](https://youtu.be/yN2xwg1Lxf0?t=53) Steven dazzlingly smiled at Gina.

["I wanna run but I don't know how"](https://youtu.be/yN2xwg1Lxf0?t=53) Her face heated, but she didn't stop dancing.

["You just crossed my border now."](https://youtu.be/yN2xwg1Lxf0?t=53)His voice became stronger as he faced her.[ "Standing face to face"](https://youtu.be/yN2xwg1Lxf0?t=53)

["Give me a break, I'm melting away, you’re so dangerous"](https://youtu.be/yN2xwg1Lxf0?t=53) He looked at her and sang to her.

["Or is it too late? Gotta know what's on your mind"](https://youtu.be/yN2xwg1Lxf0?t=53) His winked, her legs became weak.

["I'm out of control, 'Cause you want it all, you’re so dangerous"](https://youtu.be/yN2xwg1Lxf0?t=53) Steven caught before she fell and began to lead her while dancing.

Their eyes met.["My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your eyes"](https://youtu.be/yN2xwg1Lxf0?t=53)

She flushed; her gem felt like exploding at any time as he hears his soothing voice.

["I'm out of control, 'Cause you want it all, you’re so dangerous"](https://youtu.be/yN2xwg1Lxf0?t=53) They both sang with all their will.

["My biggest mistake"](https://youtu.be/yN2xwg1Lxf0?t=53) They faced each other and pulled themselves closer, maybe too close ["I'm blinded by your eyes"](https://youtu.be/yN2xwg1Lxf0?t=53)

They both paused trying to catch their breaths, they were so close they could feel each other breath against their skins.

The song slowed down and heavy insistent knocks coming from the door could be heard. Both Spinel and Steven ran cold. Steven immediately to turn off the speakers before the next song began playing. Now that the music was turned off the silence became more prominent, the contrast made them aware of how high they had the volume of the music.

The knocks didn't stop, the both of them froze. The knocks sounded angry and neither wanted to open them.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE SCOUNDRELS!!!, OPEN UP" The angry man shouted while banging the door.

They walked closer to each other.

"DON'T YOU HAVE IDEA OF WHAT TIME IS IT?! COME HERE YOU NEED TO KNOE YOUR PLACE" He continued becoming more furious at the lack of response.

Steven took his phone, it was 1:00 am. He started walking to open the door. But Gina stopped him.

"I HAVE BEEN KNOCKING FOR 15 MINUTES. OPEN UP, YOU LITTLE SHITS" His banging someway became even more intense.

Gina wouldn't let Steven open them.

"Harold, they have already stopped the music, let's go to bed," A calmer female voice said.

"DON'T STOP ME, WOMAN. THESE LADS WILL HEAR A PIECE OF MY MIND" The old man continued arguing.

"Harold, tomorrow you have an assembly to attend, you need to sleep"

The woman tiredly insisted.

"KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN. KEEP YOUR EARS PRICKED. KEEP LOOKING BEHIND YOU. BECAUSE ONE DAY I'LL FIND YOU, AND THEN YOU'LL BE CROW FOOD." He left after they shouted his final threat to them.

They both held their breath as they heard them walking away.

"Gosh" Gina exclaimed with relief; her emotions were in turmoil.

"I guess we should sleep" Steven awkwardly said. He even wasn't that tired, but it was late and he didn't want any more trouble

"Yeah" Gina softly answered.

"I will have the bedroom at the right of the bathroom so you can get the bigger one. Is that ok?" Steven asked Gina, but she didn't respond. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, that's okay" Gina quiveringly answered she could barely keep her emotions in check.

Gina immediately took some of her bags and went to her bedroom. Leaving Steven bewildered alone in the living room, after he managed to wake up from his shock he also took some of his things was went to his room.

Gina threw her stuff at the bed. Her head throbbed in her hands; it was so simple yet made to much sense. Her fluttering stomach, her increasing slips, her lack of concentration, and acts which made no sense. She had tried not to put much thought into that but now it was impossible to ignore.

She fell in love.

She fell in love with Steven.

Just thinking about it felt so wrong. Her chest was pounding as she recalled was had just happened, his boyish voice, his stunning smile, and his calming eyes. The warm arms, the way he sang for her, the ease she felt with him.

"No doubt, I wanna be your lover"

Those words came like a pang to her heart, for a moment she thought it was true and he was talking to her. With the glee on his eyes and joy in his words. She would follow that smile anywhere if it meant she could keep it to herself.

How pathetic... how selfish... how stupid she could be?

Her vision blurred. She understood that she was in love, her heart could lie anymore but there was something else she had to take into consideration. Steven wasn't.

She was a friend, a dear friend like a sister. A girl to hang out and just hang out. Those eyes, that smile, his love, didn't belong to her they never would.

Tears began dripping from her face, the thought just hurt so much. The self-defacing and hatred thoughts she had fought since she began her journey were trying to flood back. Steven had already a girlfriend, and even if that wasn't the case, he wouldn't see her that way, there was no way he would see her in that light.

And even if she someway managed to be with him, he would leave her. She was lying to him she was pretending. It was a lie, Gina was a lie, she was a lie. The moment he discovered he would never forgive her. She was not only a gem she was the worst gem to be, a Spinel.

The Spinel, he most despised, the Spinel who destroyed his happily after, the Spinel who hurt his friend, the Spinel who almost killed his dad. Spinel.

The only Spinel that existed.

She was scared, she was horrified with herself. How had she managed to get so low? What was supposed to do now?

She knew something's taking over now, she wanted to run but didn't know-how. How cruel destiny could get...

"I wanna run but" She continued the song. Trying to focus on something else than her whimpers. "I don't know how"

But now everything reminded her of him she couldn't concentrate. Her sobs increased she muffled them with her hands, it did little.

"You just crossed my border now."Her words were no longer understandable. "Standing face to face"

A wail escaped her lips.

."My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your eyes"

꧁꧂

"The just keeps avoiding me since then. He can't even look at me. It's just so infuriating" She furiously shouted at Greg, ending her narrative of her whole history until that day. "Where's the boy I met? The boy who asked me to change. The kind guy who held my hand and sang to me."

Greg just quietly heard each little thing Spinel told him. Her pain was palpable, her anguish was real and she has every right to be mad. But she didn't have any right to act like that.

"The one who actually liked me" Spinel broke down in a mess of sobs.

Greg had just met her, but he was already experienced with gem, and if he had learned something from gems is that they weren't as different from humans as they thought.

"Hey, come here" the man lent his shoulder for her to cry on.

"There, there" He comforted her, it was so soothing so familiar to her. "Everything will be alright, you don't need him to do what you want"

"Really?" Spinel had just met Greg, but he was comprehensive so nice, it wouldn't hurt her to let him talk he had already heard her venting.

"You actually don't need anyone to do what you want. You want redemption, you want to reinvent yourself, a fresh start don't you?" Greg reviewed.

"Yeah" She confirmed.

"If you want to ask for forgiveness, you need to understand the damage you made. Do you see these houses?" Greg pointed at the houses on Beach City

"Yes" They all looked the same to her, piles of no sense.

"You need to know why each house is so important, how each person in them is so special. How they will forgive you if don't show interest in them?" Greg patiently explained

"I don't think you would forgive Steven if you knew. He doesn't think he hurt you." Greg made her an example.

"I wouldn't " that made sense.

"Neither them" Greg added

"Oh. " It was simple if you put it that way."But how am I knowing them if they don't let me?"

"You need to learn how to talk to a human first. You said earlier in some way all humans are the same, they're just more or less of some things." Greg continued

"You need to discover yourself. Everyone has their own journey" Greg said with determination

Spinel liked that, nobody would tell her what to do like a child. She could do it alone and give Steven a lesson.

"When I was young. I lived with my parents, they were a couple who controlled every aspect of my life. I didn't seek forgiveness like you, I wanted to escape, know the world for myself, and reinvent me from a fresh start." Now it was Greg turn to narrate his story "I took the family's van, some of my stuff a guitar and went away to never turn back"

"I knew wanted nothing more than playing my guitar and live my own life. I meet dozens of wonderful people. I even told you some tales about them." he smiled at the memory "Then I came to Beach city and something changed"

"changed?" Spinel asked

"I met someone. She made my legs quiver, my heart pound out of my chest and my brain was mushed every time I was with her" Nostalgia flood his mind "I fell in love with my wife, and decided to stay here"

"Love?"The word was foreign to her lips

"You just want to be with that someone special and spent all your life with them. You seek you their happiness and they seek for yours. They're the type of love you found once or twice in your life. A type of love that can make you the happiest man alive and be the more miserable" His love for Rose never ended.

"Hurt?" Spinel clenched her gem.

"You can love anyone you can, but in return for that freedom, you can't order someone else to love you back. Even if you fall in love, sometimes something can happen to them. Or they could just change and fall in love with somebody else. Relationships on the earth are complicated. I can't tell you everything you need to experience that yourself"

"Can't you feel in love without being hurt?" Spinel innocently asked

"I don't think so. You can only know how much you love once you felt the hurt they can make you"

"I don't want to love again"

"You can't control it Spinel. You just can't."

꧁꧂

Steven couldn't sleep, the encounter with the neighbor wouldn't let him. He even wasn't that tired, he had more important things to worry about. Like the frantic man that had just threaten them. They had enough problems with the guys who kidnapped them, they didn't need more trouble. He was ashamed by the way he almost managed the situation. It would have escalated more if Gina hadn't stopped him. As always, she was the one who actually knew how to manage people.

Talking about Gina, Steven noticed something off with her, just before they went to their rooms. He could swear he saw her quivering; her eyes were dispersed, she was tense. It was so unlike her.

He thought that neighbor had shaken her a bit, but considering they got kidnapped and she was so cold-headed on that situation it didn't make any sense. She wasn't the kind of girl to act like that.

The thought made him smile, he already knew her enough to know stuff like that. It made his heart warm.

Then Steven heard a wail. It was subtle and the walls muffled it. But nonetheless, he heard it.

He waited, to see if it continued or something. But it didn't.

'I must be going nuts, I have to sleep' Steven though, but the intrigue wouldn't let him.

He stood up and opened the door as quietly as he could. He put his ear on the wall of Gina's room to hear if she was sleeping before investigating somewhere else. She wasn’t sleeping.

He heard sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufff This chapter ended more intense than intended. But at least I managed to post the second chapter of the week ( I kept my promise). I think it was finally time for it to happen. It's has been already 15 chapters. Even though, you think it's being too forced?
> 
> This time song was: (Gina) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6NcbU60eT4  
>  (Steven) https://youtu.be/yN2xwg1Lxf0?t=53


	16. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel wakes up the next day.

Spinel fluttered her eyes open after her long-cramped slumber, she didn't even notice when she fell asleep. She took out her phone, it was 6:30 am, the house was in total silence, Steven was more likely sleeping. She got up to gather some clothes and take a bath, her mind was still in a daze her heard feel heavy for the crying she did. But at least she was sleeping better, Spinel really needed vent her emotions.

She looked herself in the mirror, all her make-up was ruined, her hair was tangled and her eyes were slightly red.

"I'm so hideous" She was glad steven wasn't awake.

She took out her makeup and let her hair loose, it been so long since the last time she took a look at herself like this. Her disguise was perfect impeccable skin, plump lips, dark hair, the perfectly normal human girl. Then she took off the black chocker she always carried with her, the same one which recorded her travels from the Diamonds. Immediately her skin turned to her natural pink shade along with her hair. She concentrated and shapeshifted her body back to her original form, she needed to remind herself who she really was and why she was there.

꧁꧂

It has passed a couple of days since he first met Greg at Beach City after kicking some trash containers. The chat they had helped her more than she wanted to admit. She found his story inspiring, but she was still unsure of what would she do next.

She was blocked, she tried to talk to the Diamonds about her problems but they couldn't think at the moment. She studied some books and gathered information, she even tried to seek for a human expert on Homeworld, but at the moment any earth lover was willing to aid her. Even the Pearls were trying to help her but little could they do for her at the moment.

She was tempting to go back to Greg, he had already told her she could talk to him anytime but she was still apprehensive, she didn't want to be a nuisance.

"Amm Spinel" Pink pearl called her "The Diamonds are asking for you"

Spinel shook her head, she was lost in the thought.

"Are you ok? You seem tired" Pink Pearl could swear she saw eyebags on her.

"Yeah. I'm as dandy as ever. Don't worry about me" Spinel assured, as he began walking to the Diamonds room.

Pink Pearls had quickly grown familiar with each other, especially since they both had issues with Pink Diamond. They talked every time they could but each of them had their problems attending and the pearl was becoming quite fond of the earth and was spending some time there.

"Spinel, there you are" The biggest Diamond exclaimed.

"They're something we need to discuss with you" Yellow stated.

"Do you remember the sole specimens committee?" Blue asked while she benched to take Spinel and Pink Pearl closer to them.

"They're committee which is helping you with the human's goverment relations and era three era transition. Don't they?" Pink Pearl said.

"Yeah. How could I don't know them?" The heart gem felt uncomfortable with the committee mention.

"Well, in our last reunion something came up. We need a gem to go to the earth for us" Blue continued.

"We need somegem talented and versatile," Yellow added.

"Somegem we can understand and be patient with" Blue smiled at her

"Whose devotion rely on us by her free will" White ended

"Don´t you think..." Spinel took the hint

"We think you would be perfect, starlight. Especially considering the predicament you told us about a little time ago" White Diamonds stated "You could go to earth and learn of humans"

"We need you to learn to form them and gather information, all you can so we can understand better." Yellow took a firm stance.

"We also need you to enhance our political ties with them" Blue was serious.

"You have to make sure they are not taking advantage of our recent hospitality to them." Diamond severy stated.

"By any means," The three of them said at the same time.

"My Diamonds, may I talk?" Pink Pearl politely asked

"Yes" White let her speak

"Don't you think there're other gems more capable than her? If you need to learn they're already hundreds of gems on earth experts on the subject, as diplomats on Blue's court and soldiers who can secure humans are following our agreements." Pink Pearl had notions of how the human world work.

"If we're asking her to do it is because we already meticulously deliberate it with the committee" White was slightly annoyed at the Pearl comment.

"Also I know how uncomfortable you're with the subject. But you're a member of the sole specimens committee, because of that they're asking especially for you"

"The crystal gems rely on the earth and themselves more than us. We pretend to ignore it but they would choose them over us. Because of that, any attendant of Little Homeschool is not a candidate for the position. Not even you Pink Pearl" White pointed at her "that could lead to hidden information and hesitate"

"Spinel has a set of special abilities that can use for this mission. She is a magnificent shapeshifter and she can hold them for a long time." Yellow had trained personally in that aspect"Her stretch abilities are perfect for subtle escapes and mobility, not to mention her fighting techniques and cleverness"

"But my diamonds I'm a performer. I'm sure there is another gem on the committee that can fulfill those requirements" Spinel confronted.

"The fact you're a performer is the last reason we think about you. You're going as a sort of double spy for us, we need you to enchant them with that charm only an artist as you have. Also, you can adapt to millions of characters " Blue excitedly explained

"I must admit those are good points" Pink Pearl agreed "Didn't you wanted to travel to earth anyways?"

"Well yeah" Spinel admitted

"then what's holding you back?" Pink Pearl continued

"How am I sure I can fit if I can't even do that with my same kind?" Spinel freaked "I can really mess it up. "

"Well, your talk with this Greg Human sounded nice. I'm sure there're people like that somewhere else. You only need to learn Spinel, we will help you in any way we can" White motherly assured her.

"You need a push, don't you?" Yellow cheered "We're giving it to you. Even the committee will help you if things get complicated."

"You can come back to us at any time you ask" Blue sweetly encouraged.

"I can't give it a try" Spinel was warming to the idea "If I was going to earth anyways better make it productive"

"That's the spirit" Yellow exclaimed

"How exciting" Blue followed

"I will begin to make the arrangements" White proudly smiled "You better call us every week, young miss"

"Of course, I will, nothing bad will happen" Spinel was getting eager for her new mission.

꧁꧂

Spinel excited he bath and began to put the disguise back on. It was hard to believe much she had changed since that day. First, she was learning from humans, Then taking her performances as an alibi, then pleasing the human's politician with little favors and she was here, with Steven.

Her heartfelt was still heavy with yesterday's realization. Every time she thought of the boy's smile and yesterday it fluttered, but her mind kept telling her it was just a huge that would lep to misery. Not to mention that now working and living with him would be nearly impossible.

Steven would think so little of her for falling in love with him when she knew he had already a girlfriend. She closed her eyes, there was only a way to continue traveling with him as she promised.

She had to bury these feelings as act as always, her bubbly friend and companion. Just smile, laugh, and talk like always, as she already lied to him so far. What would one more lie do to her?

꧁꧂

The sun rose, the birds sang, the sky was clear and the day was beautiful. Then there was Steven, he was a mess, he barely shut an eye the whole night and it was showing. His heart clenched for hearing Gina's last night, but he just stood up thinking of what to do. He had no idea why Gina was like that. And asking her in that estate seemed too intrusive at the moment. While he was standing her sobs had died down, and he decided to return to bed.

After she finished preparing herself, Gina took her purse and went to a nearby store for some ingredients for the breakfast. The walk helped to calm herself down. Today they were eating pancakes.

"Hi, Steven!!!"Gina greeted him, she acted as nothing has happened "I bought some syrup and fruit to complement the pancakes. I know you like to eat healthy stuff but I know you also have a sweet tooth so I bought both anyways"

Steven silently approached seeking a change in her or at least some evidence.

"Did you have a good sleep? You seem like a bus hit you" Gina tried to avoid his stared as she poured some of the mixture on the pan.

"I couldn't something keep me awake" Come on Gina, take the hint, Steven thought.

"Really?" She flipped the pancake; this was just the last thing she needed.

"I heard this weird sound last night" Steven sat on the kitchen counter, studying her behavior.

"I didn't hear anything" She brightly smiled at him. ”I sleep like a rock”

"It was like a female voice wailing" Steven tried to be more specific. “Just after the neighbors left”

“Golly that sure sounds like quite a scare, Steven. No wonder why you look that bad” Gina chirped “Maybe you should go back to sleep”

Steven didn't buy any of her act, he knew what he heard. And the way she behaving was worrying him. Her eyes looked distant and lost, her voice too forced, and her smile artificial. This girl sure didn't deserve any of that, she had done so much for Steven he had to find why was acting like that and return the favor, that was the least he could do.

"Steven, you're not eating. Are you feeling sick?"Gina worriedly approached him and put her hand on his head to check him.

That one was clearly a genuine gesture.

"I can't really be sick anymore" He found heartwarming this gesture. "Gem stuff"

"Ohh" Spinel had forgotten that.

"Anyways, finish your food we need to investigate to do the show for the wedding" Gina urged.

"Ok" Maybe he would wait for another moment to ask her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of the week. Something calmer to take a break from the intensity of the last chapter. Still, it has some interesting information.


	17. Spanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven needs to learn new stuff for their nest show

After Steven and Gina finished eating. Steven began to clean their dishes and the kitchen. While she took out her laptop to start searching on the internet about the preferences of the family that could help them with planning a personalized show. She needed to distract herself with something, to stop thinking about Steven.

Thankfully the card that Fernando had given Steven after they sealed the deal was more than enough to find him and his family.

'This must be a joke ' Gina thought as she scrolled down the hundreds of articles talking about Carriedo's family, the family Steven and she has accepted to plan a show.

At first glance, Fernando's appearance didn't tell them much but the internet differed offering her a massive amount of information on almost every aspect of their lives. They weren't only wealthy but also rather influential, mostly thanks to the position of Fernando's mother, Isabel Carriedo who worked in a high command for the government.

With a little more research, this could extremely beneficial to her. She would have to talk to the Diamonds later. But at least she was glad she could focus her attention on this new task rather than thinking about Steven.

Oh the other hand, Steven was glad Gina seemed better this morning. Still, a lingering feeling of concern didn't leave Steven's body. It was indescribable and irrational; she had told him to stop worrying and she wasn't looking sad or hurt. But, she seemed too tense and cautious around him.

"Did you find something interesting?" Steven asked Gina pulling her from her thoughts.

She yelped in surprise. "wut... ammm Yeah. I found some interesting stuff about them. I might have some ideas for the songs we should consider" Gina told him as she avoided his glace.

Steven felt something on his chest, a subtle sadness and hurt he decided to ignore. "What're you thinking?"

"Steven do you know Spanish?" Gina sheepishly asked.

"A little, Amethyst and my Dad know so they taught me the basics. But Pearl insisted on teaching me other things and then the missions with the gems became more current so I really didn't follow my studies" Steven explained with nostalgia"Why?"

"Talk to me" Gina interrupted with her own request "Talk to me in Spanish. Please, I wanna hear it"

"Okay? Let's see " The boy was becoming flustered as he tried to remember what Amatist taught him "Quiero una torta grande de jamon con queso, por favor (I wanna big subway with ham and cheese, please)"

A short awkward pause stood between them for a moment, then until Gina's laugh filled the room. Of all things, she didn't expect him to say that his flustered face was gold, not to mention his thick American accent. Steven on his side was praying for the earth to swallow him.

Gina noticed Steven upset expression once her laughter started dying off "Oh my god, steven I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just. " Gina let some giggles before she continued. "I really needed that"

Steven lit up at the commentary, at least in some way he was helping her. "So what are you planning?"

"The Carriedo's family are Latin, I believe they would appreciate singing at least one song their language. I know already know Spanish but I believe your voice is better for the task" Gina smiled at him. "Your deep smooth voice would be lovely to set the mood for the couple."

"Really?" Steven blushed at the compliment.

"Of course, but you would need to learn to talk properly, get rid of that accent. Also, I would need to teach you about their culture. I would hate to leave a bad expression." She thought of the implications of failure "But I don't think we would have enough time. Maybe, I should go alone"

"I can do it, Gina. Just let me try. You'll see I'm a quick learner." Steven wouldn't let her slip so easily, they were on this together.

Gina's heart fluttered at his determination to follow her.

"I already know the grammar and some vocabulary; I just need more practice. I was the one who accepted the offer after all"

"Oh yeah."How foolish of her to think she was the reason. "Then I guess we should start your lessons."

Gina and Steven went to collect some materials for the lessons. Gina took some of her old books, her notes would not help they had too many parts written on gem language. Steven took out some new notebooks he had storage just in case. He rather to write on them than using his cellphone to take phones, it was something about the texture and the sound that he just found comforting. It was the way he always used to learn.

꧁꧂

As the sun raised the heat increased in the house. Steven and Gina decided to start their first studying session outside to feel some breeze. The house had a lovely porch with some nice chairs and a little table, if they were honest, they also wanted an excuse to use them.

"First. Let's see if you can hold a conversation." Gina started "Ojala entiendas bien lo te voy a decir, corazón.(I hope you understand what I'll say you, sweetheart)"

Gina had an impeccable fluent pronunciation; words slipped her tongue with no effort. Steven was in awe at her little demonstration, not even an Amethyst was this fluent. There was something special about hearing her talking in such style, her voice was even more soothing and alluring. It made him shiver. It also made him some aware of abilities, she was so skilled and versatile.

"Por supuesto (Of course)" Steven answered with difficulty.

Gina tried to explain to him as patiently and directly as Greg once taught her long ago. Still, she was trying hard hot to laugh at some of his failed pronunciation attempts. Even though they were doing a notorious progress, it was true that Steven was a quick learner, and he was already catching up with some of her pronunciation but there was still so much for him to know.

As time passed both were getting more relaxed, getting invested in their attempt of conversation. Any of them noticed a certain woman approaching them from the other side of the sidewalk.

"Lo estas haciendo bien, solo recuerda abrir un poco mas tu boca. (You're doing great, just remember to open your mouth a little more)" Gina instructed as she pointed her own mouth to show Steven.

The woman cleared her throat.

"Excuse my prying, I couldn't help eavesdropping in your conversation. And, I'm rather inquisitive about it" The polite stranger introduced herself into the conversation "Perhaps, are you learning Spanish?"

She was rather old, had an impeccable high bun, wore a pink sweater with a long dark skirt, and used a stylish staff. Gina and Steven tensed up immediately as they recognized the voice of the woman, it was identical to the guy's wife who shouted at the just the last night.

"Si? (Yes?)" Steven nervously answered.

"Well, My husband is currently occupied and I believe I may be of help for both of you. " The woman persuaded "I'm a retired teacher and the not much for me to do at home."

Steven felt empathetic for the old woman. "I don't see why you shouldn't stay"

Gina was still unsure but, she would give this woman the benefit of the doubt since she was the one who calmed down her angry husband.

"Bueno, como te decía Steven. Hay infinidad de acentos pero tienes que tratar de usar un acento neutral, por eso debes marcar más tus vocales (Well, as I was saying to you. There are infinite accents but you need to use a neutral one, that's why you need to highlight the vowels" Gina continued while being observed by the woman.

"Algo asi estaria bien? (something like this?)" Steven imitated Gina with difficulty

"Trata de usar tu lengua no tengas miedo de moverla (Try to use your tongue, don't be scared of moving it)" The woman effortlessly added. Her Spanish had an almost unnoticeable American accent, but otherwise, she had an am impeccable pronunciation.

Gina and Steven couldn't believe their ears at first, but after some time both got used to it. The woman had a certain expertise in the subjects, both teaching, and the language. Gina wasn't a bad teacher but the proficiency of the woman was putting her on shame.

Gina wasn't sure if she would be able to teach everything he needed in a month but if this woman was willing to help them, she believed they could do it in even least time. Hours passed and they just keep on talking, the polite woman seemed to have fun teaching. She easily got excited by Steven's fast progress and complimented Gina’s current abilities.

"I think that's enough for today. You need to let the information to set in before we study again, Steven" Gina closed her book.

"I must agree with her. You have a natural talent, young ones. It took me ages to speak as I do nowadays" The woman a hint of melancholy came with her words. "I have always believed knowing as many languages as you can is useful for anyone. I so happy to see the youth still cares for this matter."

"Thank you, ma'am. I know we have ended today's session, but would you like to stay a little longer?" Gina had to convince her to teach Steven with her.

"I would be delighted. It's been ages since I had such a great time. You are a lovely couple" The woman face immediately lit up at the suggestion

Gina blushed at the woman's comment, her heart couldn’t help to get excited at such thoughts. "Ma'am, I mean.. We..."

"Sorry, ma'am but we're not a couple. " Steven said interrupting her.

"That's a shame you seem to be quite close. You remind me so much of my husband and me. He is quite grumpy but she is a sweetheart once you get to really know him. Talking of him, I must warn you about him. He gets so easily mad at the neighbors for almost anything."

Neither Gina nor Steven seemed surprised.

"Just yesterday we were trying to sleep when loud music awoke us, which made my husband furious. He walked all the way just to complain to them, I was so embarrassed. I mean, he even threatened them." She shamefully narrated "It was just in this same area."

"Umm ma'am" Steven tried to

Gina stopped him, not wanting to further upset the poor woman.

But it was already too late. "What?" the oblivious woman asked

"We already knew that. We were the ones on the house that night." Steven explained

"Wait!" The woman was horrified. She fixed her glasses, stood up, and took a better look at the house "Oh my god, It can't be. I'm so sorry. It was so late, and I'm so forgetful. How couldn't I notice this was the house?"

"It's okay. Don't worry" Steven followed her and tried to calm her down

The woman was almost panicking "Oh god. I'm so sorry. My memory has been so bad this last year. That's why I retired from teaching. I'll try to talk to him. I'm sure he really didn't mean anything of what he said to you, he is just so explosive with this matters. "

"Ma'am calm down. You were also right, we were playing that music too loud" Steven comforted her.

"It won't happen again, we promise" Gina assured her. "We even aren´t mad."

"That's right. Just let's sit down" Steven guided her.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I soured the conversation. My memory fluctuates a lot lately. Since it started my husband insisted let me stay at home." "If I knew, those were you. I wouldn't have interrupted you" The old woman lamented.

"Don't feel bad, that things happen" Gina took her hand to try to calm her.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that we wouldn't meet you. You helped me a lot. I haven't learned so much since the last time my dad attempted to teach me" Steven tried to lighten the mood.

"Your dad taught you?" The woman remembered something.

"Yeah, he believed it would be useful. I guess he was right" Steven confirmed

"That's so sweet. I used to teach my son, too." She told with nostalgia "I just love teaching, that's why I learned Spanish. I taught pharmacology at Showne's College, many of my students were Latin. And really wanted to communicate better with them, so learned it."

"That sounds nice" Gina added

"It was. I just miss those days so much." The woman melancholically closed her eyes.

Gina saw the opportunity. "Hey. Maybe you could come tomorrow again and help me to teach Spanish o this guy over here. I need him to learn as much he cans at the end of the moth"

"Really?" She expressed in disbelief.

"Of course. Why would I lie?" Gina cheerfully explained

"We would love to have you here again" Steven followed her.

The woman beamed at them. "I would be delighted to do it. I will even bring some of my food next time, you'll love it. Thank you so much, you don't know how much I hate to sit alone on that old house"

"Don't mention it." Steven returned the smile. It felt so nice to help somebody again

"Thank you...am. I'm sorry again. I forgot to ask for your names" The woman extended her arm to shook her hand and close the deal.

"I'm Regina White. You can call me Gina" Gina shook her hand.

"I'm Steven DeMayo" Steven did the same.

The woman opened her eyes in surprise. "DeMayo? What a coincidence!"

꧁꧂

The gems were on a mission that day and Steven was spending the day with his dad. He was still a child around 8 years old, and there was not much for him to do. The sky was clear, the ocean was blue, the heat was suffocating and no car was coming to his Dad establishment.

"Dad" Steven childishly fussed "I'm bored"

"I'm too, schtuball" Greg lazily agreed

"Let's go somewhere!!! Daaad, let go to Funland" Steven shook his Dad.

"It's too hot today for that, Steven. Wouldn't you rather stay here with your old man?" Greg barely moved.

"But I'm soooo bored" Steven pouted.

Greg closed his eyes and changed the subject. “Have you learned something new?"

Steven got easily distracted. "Yes, Amethyst taught me new a food, it's called a 'torta'. It's like a subway but with different bread and it was spicy. She also told me to order it" he excitedly narrated.

Greg smiled at his little boy. “Really? That's nice of her to teach you Spanish"

Steven continued. “It was really cool. But then Pearl told her it was nice of her to teach me and she got annoyed, so she stopped"

"Too bad. Hey If you want, I can teach you some words too" Greg would do anything to spend more time with his only son.

Steven cutely gasped "You know Spanish?"

"Yeah. It isn't too difficult you just need practice" Who knew how long moments like this with his son would last.

"Who taught you, dad?" Steven curiously asked

Greg smiled again this time hiding his damaged past "My parents taught me." Then he muttered "That was one of the few things they were right"

"Your dad?" Steven was marveled not Greg almost never talked about them.

"My mother, my dad taught me Italian though. She was really good at it" Greg corrected with a bittersweet tone. He changed the subject once again, escaping from his past, as he always did. "I will teach you the best I can. You should look for a notebook or something"

"Okay" Steven excitedly got up to search for it.

꧁꧂

“My surname is DeMayo, too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the week. We're officially entering the third arc (Actually, we have been there for some time, but I can finally reveal the name)!!! Sorry for the long introduction for this arc but, it was necessary for the next arcs.
> 
> Arc 1-The meeting. (Introduction)  
> Arc 2-Her big fan. (Bonding arc)  
> Arc 3-His grandparents. (wedding arc) CURRENT ARC
> 
> Btw, Feliz dia de muertos !!!


	18. Meditate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina and Steven think.

"I'm Clementine DeMayo" The old woman happily continued, unaware of what had she caused."So shall we met at the same time tomorrow?"

"Of course, we'll be waiting for you, Mrs. DeMayo" Gina keep the conversation going while Steven was thinking

"Just call me Clementine, dear" She waved her hand and walked away "See you tomorrow"

While steven just could see walk away.

"Hey, maybe that's who Mia and Richard were talking about the other day. Talking about that, I'm curious. why did choose that name?" Gina began chatting.

But Steven was still thinking trying to process this new information.

"Steven?" Gina called him.

"Come one, snap out of it. Did something happened? Are you ok?" This unfortunately was becoming too common for Gina's dismay.

Steven had been trying to process this new information. How could he forget Showne was his father's hometown? He even came here with him and entered their home. Now that he paid more attention the woman even looked similar to his Father and his uncle.

"Gina, l didn't choose randomly. That's my real name" Steven finally spoke.

"What?!" Gina hadn't put much thought into the 'fake' name he had chosen by her suggestion.

"My father changed his name long ago. He had a fight with his family and then left to try to become a rock star. His original surname is DeMayo. "

"ohhh, that would made sense." She remembered wh Greg said long ago"So you know her?"

"I..." He lets out a frustrated sigh "Urg. It just complicated "

"Hey. don't get overworked, Stay boy" She hugged his arm "I hate with you get upset"

Steven let her comforting presence to calm him "It's just I never met my father's family, my human family. I have around gems all my life. And the last time I tried to talk about that with my father it turned well."

"Maybe if you could confirm that she is your relative first your nerves would calm down." Gina attempt to look for a solution "There's a lot of people who share surnames"

"I don't think so, but it could a possibility. We are in my father's hometown; I just didn't notice sooner maybe I'm just confused" Steven meditated "I know! I went to my grandparent's house once. If they are my grandparents the house must be the same"

"I hope so" She was glad Steven didn't get more distressed

"It's fall and the change of season could be confusing me." Steven rested his head on top of Gina's.

The sun was setting and the breeze became colder. They enjoyed each other warm for a moment. So soft, so familiar, so secure. A little too comforting for Gina's taste, she didn't deserve such a nice feeling.

"Let go before it gets darker Steven" She separated from Steven.

"Okay" She left Steven wanting more.

The walk was short but Steven was still getting more nervous with each step as they approached the house. Memories came flooding to him as he started to recognize the street. It was impressive how much a street could change by seeing it from a different perspective.

"Well, Mrs. DeMayo mentioned her house was just behind ours. I think this is her house"

Steven recognized the house immediately "It's it!!!"

He ran to one of its windows, looking at its interior. Everything was in the same place, the frames, the decoration that furniture was just as he remembered them. Dad's embarrassing pictures, the little cristal goats, and potpourri.

"Gina! This is the house! Oh god," Steven exclaimed, mention flooding back to him.

"Oh my" Gina didn't know how to react. She was hoping for Steven to be confused.

"It's as lovely as I remember" All the happiness from the first time he was there came back but that was not the only emotion he felt the one time was on DeMayo's house.

Gina didn't know much of the DeMayo's but she could place some pieces from Steven and Greg's conversation. It was making her unsure of them.

"What must I do?" Steven asked as he panicked

"Steven, calm down. You'll draw attention to us." Gina thought of Clementine’s husband "Let's return Steven."

Steven separated from the window and faced Gina. "Gina, what must I do?

Gina’s face softened. "Come here, big boy.” She extended her hand to him “There's no rush we have time, you can meditate at home."

Steven took her hand, and instead of walking she pulled her closer and hugged her. Spinel yelped in surprise but immediately quieted down as she felt his warm embrace. So tempting, so comforting, so forbidden. This boy would be her death.

Then they went back home. From the other side of the street, Clementine was looking at them. She was coming back from a store with some things for cooking when she was the couple. She was about to greet them and inviting them to eat dinner, but their expression was serious and their postures were tense.

Clementine sensed; they were discussing something. But she was too far to understand them. However, there's one thing she could understand don't matter the distance. The look of a girl in love.

꧁꧂

It was late, Gina convinced them to cook something for dinner. Steven gladly accepted and began tossing ingredients in the kitchen. It just what he needed, something calmer, dragging his steamed head back to the ground.

"It smells so good. Why am I making the food most of the time if you see so good at cooking?" Gina pouted.

"You offers yourself. I just hate to decline your offers" Steven brought two plates for them.

"You're mean Steven. Taking advantage of my gentleness" Gina took the glasses and the jug.

"You know. Dad thought me to cook this soup. He said I couldn't live of pizza" He served the soup.

"Really?" Gina placed the glasses and cutlery on the table.

"Yeah. He is so nice. He is really patient, a good listener, and a marvelous musician." Steven brought the plates "But he wasn't perfect"

"Like any human" Both sat on the table.

"I guess. He took so many things from me, but he didn't do it with bad intentions. But he didn't mean he hurt me by hiding my family."

Gina hummed the soup was delicious. "He sounds like a chill person. Your grandparents must have done something really bad to lead him to cut communication."

"I don't think they could be that bad" Steven played with his food.

"We don't know them, Steven. And Clementine's husbands seem to be an intense guy, don't forget he treated us" That memory made her spine shiver.

"Still, now that they are here. I wanna met them" He was stubborn

"Are you sure?" She glared at him with her big eyes.

"Of course. I want to make amends." He wouldn't let this opportunity pass.

"Mmmm. It gonna be complicated" Gina stated as a matter of fact "You can't just open their door and tell them you're their lost grandson. It would give Clementine a heart attack"

Steven recalled "They didn't even open the letters my dad sent them every month. They would close the door in my face"

"Well, you only want to know them, right?" Gina confirmed.

"yes" It was obvious.

Gina took a long sip before she spoke. "Then you don't need to tell them yet. Let's keep this as a secret between us, We will be their nice neighbor and became closer to them."

This sounds familiar, doesn't it?

"Then once you're close to them you can tell them. Gain their trust first, then you will be able to make amends." Gina smiled.

"You think that would work?" It sounded risky

Gina took the last sip of her place."You would take and advice from a stranger, but you would take the advice of a friend. This is the same."

"That makes sense!" Steven agreed "Let's keep this a secret between us"

"Of course"

"Don't you dare to tell even your other friends nor my family" Steven repeated

"Unless it's necessary, star boy" There were always exceptions.

"Unless it's necessary, sugar cube" Steven teased

If Gina was still eating she would have choked with the soup from the impression. Her face heated, she hid it with her hands.

"Hush it, Steven" He provokingly punched Steven's arm.

Steven giggled "Hey you're the one calling me nicknames all the time"

"That's my thing" Gina defended, were they flirting?

"Maybe I wanna make that a thing of two" It seemed like that.

"You're such a dork" Gina replied, "what would your girlfriend say?"

"well..." Steven was interrupted with a finger on his lips.

"Let's keep it here" She winked just before taking her plates a leaving. "I need to do some stuff on my laptop, see ya', lover boy"

Steven couldn't stop her, he was busy thinking. It happened again, Gina left him again both alone in the room and wanting for more. It was such a curious feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of the week. It's the calmer chapter before the show continues. They deserved a break  
> Sorry, for the shortness.


	19. Degree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does a degree mean something?

Gina and Steven were eating breakfast. Thankfully both had a good night for rest and were prepare so anything that could come. Steven did come omelet to Gina's delight. Steven was nervous about his grandmother's visit, but he hid it.

"This so good" Gina purred.

"Really? I think I could be better" Steven commented as he ate

"Don't be so modest, Steven. This is the best home-cooking I have tasted!" Gina complimented

A knock interrupted them. Steven got up to open the door, Clementine was eager to have a group of new students. She had too much knowledge to share and being in that empty house was torture. The boy opened the door for her, she immediately rushed into the house.

"Good morning Steven. Good morning Gina" She excitedly greeted while she placed a few books on the counter.

"Good morning!" Both politely responded at the same time.

She even missed little things like these greetings.

"I brought some things to help. Grammar books, vocabulary, exercises, diagrams, we have so much to cover!!!" She pointed at the covers of her books "I could hardly sleep from the emotion"

Steven couldn't help but awe at the woman's excitement.

"Any language has such a charming history and millions of uses. Also, there're millions of ways to approach the subject. I rather the theoretical one." She continued ranting "I even tried to make a plan for you two. But I missed some information"

"Which information?" Steven asked

"Where did you learn Spanish? Middle school? extra tutoring? where?" Clementine took her notebook and a pen.

"I stayed at a house where they spoke it. So I had to learn it by myself." Gina explained

Steven thought for a moment, he didn't want to talk about the subject but he would hate to further lie to his grandmother. "I didn't go to school. But my dad taught me." Steven sheepishly answered.

Clementine blinked. "Excuse me. I believe I may hear you wrong. You didn't go to school? Like any school?"

"Not really. I was homeschooled but I never got an official degree." Steven flustered by the woman's reaction. "But I already learned what I need. So I'm good"

Clementine dropped her mouth in disbelief. "Then you never went to school. Not even elementary school?"

"No..." Steven awkwardly responded.

"Unbelievable" Clementine was indignant "And you, young miss? Do you have a degree?"

"Well, I don't have an... " Gina technically didn't need one.

"Unacceptable" The woman interrupted her. She stood up fuming. "Stay here, I will come back in some minutes. "

Clementine exited the house. Steven and Gina looked at each other perplexed by her reaction as she left the house.

"What was that?" Gina broke the silence.

"I don't know. I have told people before I didn't go the school, any of then have reacted like this" Steven was getting uncomfortable by the situation

"I know." Gina felt the same

"So... You didn't go to school either?" Steven hadn't actually thought of that.

"Remember when I told you my mother gave me away to work..." Gina excused herself.

"Oh... " That made sense.

Clementine stood on the door carrying a huge pile of books with her. Her face was barely visible. She staggered and struggled to keep the balance.

"Oh dear " Steven immediately approached to help the woman.

"NO" Clementine stopped him before he even touched the books. "I can do it alone. I want to do it alone"

Steven did as she wished even if his hands ached to help the woman. Clementine walked, she barely got to reach the table before the books fell.

"Golly. That was heavy. But at least I brought everything "Clementine paused to catch her breath. "I can't believe such irresponsible parents still exists. Education is the foundation of our society. I not in the age to deal with such ineptitude"

The retired teacher wandered in the living room as she ranted. Steven and Gina just observed her outburst.

"Oh, you poor children. The incompetence of your parents must have close so many doors to you. But don't worry. I no time you two will learn everything you need." Clementine approached Steven and pinched his cheeks "How old were you?"

"We both are 19." Steven's cheeks hurt.

She let him go and continued walking "Good. You two are just in time. There's so much to do. Arithmetic, History, English, Chemistry. I not letting you two go until you have a degree. Also, you shall get a career, Gosh, the university has so many requirements."

"Umm Clementine?" Gina tried to interrupt her.

"Teacher DeMayo. From now on" These children needed discipline, she joyfully would teach them."You need to achieve some sort of extracurricular activities, like wresting, joining a science club or something. Any University will accept you if you don't do that."

"Mrs. Demayo?" Gina corrected herself

She ignored her. "With any degree, you are nothing to the society. You must contribute, do something with your lives. How are expecting to support your parents when they get old? You two are young but the older you become the more useless you will become. You're already living someway draining away the money of your parents like parasites."

"Excuse me?" Now Gina was the one getting indignant.

Steven was quiet in someway the woman had a point.

Clementine snapped "I won't tolerate such behavior. You need a schedule. I will do it for you since you're not capable of that. If we want results we need to be consistent. We don't have time to waste"

Gina raised her voice"Stop your horses, ma'am. We don't need any of that. We're just fine, Steven already told you that"

The old woman faced her. "You're NOT. You are just confused and lost. You'll regret it if you don't do what I say to you. You better sit down and listen to me young miss"

Gine defended, she wouldn't let anyone belittle her again. "We already have a job. We can live just fine. I just need Steven to practice some of his Spanish not more."

"Nonsense. You NEED my help you're in desperate need of help. I can and I will teach you. I have decades of experiences and you're not the worst student I have argued with." Her severe expression didn't waver at Gina's words.

Gina could see, Steven's little 'savior complex' was hereditary. "We're already grown we have made our lives. We have the right to choose and we have chosen this. Nothing gives you the right to decide over us"

This annoyed Clementine more than she was willing to admit. She raised her voice too, starting to lose her cool."Then what are you going to do? Have some fun, go to some parties and then rot on the streets and die alone in some van like a loser who never achieved anything in life."

That hit close to Steven.

Clementine spotted in disgust "What are you even doing to live?"

"We perform, we sing we dance. We travel around the USA, make deliveries and deals. It pays our bills, and we enjoy it. That's enough for us" Ginas getting frustrated, Steven stood by her side hesitant to intervene.

Clementine interpreter this in another way. "I can see it, child." She pointed at Steven. "You're already regretting that. You need guidance, a teacher. I can help you."

Gina jaw dropped at this woman audacity to approach Steven like that.

"You are not a teacher anymore." Steven coldly said he was upset by the argument "You're just our neighbor"

"I... " Clementine stuttered and slightly lost her balance. She had forgotten again.

"You must sit down, Mrs. DeMayo." The hybrid too the alder's woman shaking hands. He would hate for the woman to collapse "You too, Gina. We need to calm down."

Gina huffed before she sat on the sofa.

"You need tea, some water perhaps?" Steven politely asked.

"Tea" Clementine answered still shaken up by the argument.

The atmosphere was tense. Gina was alert, this woman may be Steven's grandmother but she wouldn't tolerate anyone to belittle her. Clementine had a sour taste in her mouth, she couldn't place where she had this argument before but it was too familiar.

"Here you go, ma'am" Steven gave her a cup of chamomile tea. "I brought you some water, Gina"

Clementine took a sip, it didn't help to get rip of that awful taste in her mouth. She tiredly sighed.

"I apologize for my friend behavior" Steven began speaking in a calm voice

"Hey" Gina protested.

"But your statements are heavily misplaced. Would you at least let us defend ourselves against your arguments?" Steven continued imitating clementine's own choice of words and manners.

Clementine just took another sip at her tea. She didn't move out of the house, so he continued.

"We have enough money to live. Gina lives for herself, she doesn't have any parents she wishes to support. And my own family has wealth enough to live the rest of their lives."

Clementine rolled her eyes. "So you're one of those rich boys"

Steven was getting annoyed."That's not what I meant. When I was young my father and I didn't have much, we even lived in his car for the first years of my life. But he did anything he could to give me the life he thought was the best at the moment. It was later when I was like 12 that he got some luck and gained a large sum of money"

"Then you were still young. You could have to go to middle school and high school with that money, any sane parent would have done that. Your dad sounds like a fool." She smugly smiled at the boy's expenses.

Steven closed his eyes to try to keep his cool. He also didn't agree with his dad's actions at the moment. But he wouldn't let this woman insult him on his face.

He had to be logical every human's action had a cause. "I had some problems at the moment and any of that was possible. It was for the best, I didn't need school. Anyone in my family has a degree and they are just doing fine. Any piece of paper would have helped them to achieve what they have done"

"Living in a car is an achievement?" Clementine's comment came out even harsher than intended.

Just be logical, Steven had to think as he dad does. "It's not about the van is about what he did on the van. He ran a carwash, makes music, had some albums he even worked as a manager. Have heard of Sadie Killer and the Suspects?"

"Urg. Don't even mention it. That nasty band was everything my students used the talk before I retired." Clementine got distracted for a second.

"My father was their manager for all their career, and still worked with Sadie. Also, he is the kindest and most chill man I know. He didn't any degree to tell him that. That paper doesn't give you worth, you have to gain it." It was true, everything he said was true.

"That won't change my mind. Your dad had just luck, that doesn't guarantee anything for you." She teacher dismissed

"Then he will have to work for it, just as his dad did. We don't need you to change your mindset, just to respect ours. " Gina interjected.

"I guess you're right. I can't control your lives. There's no use of me staying any longer." She began to stack her books again.

"Hey, we didn't mean that" Steven took the book from her hands. "I don't need to learn elementary school again but I still need the Spanish lessons"

"We could still use your help" Gina supported him.

"You aren't mad." The elder woman opened her eyes in disbelief.

"Don't get us wrong. We're still upsets but we all have disagreements from time to time" Gina clarified, as she helped to stack the books

"You had so much illusion of teaching us. I would hate to take that from you Clementine." Steven sincerely spoke. "If I'm sincere I was looking forward to you teaching me. Por favor (Please)"

Clementine smirked at his attempt to speak Spanish "I guess we could try"

꧁꧂

"Mommy, mommy" The small child ran to his mother.

She could feel his small hands gripping to her legs through her long skirt. She stopped chopping the vegetable for the dinner to look at his young and only son.

"What's happening, baby boy?" She fondly smiled at him.

"What's does 'favor' means?" His wide eyes looked at her with curiosity.

" 'favor'? Where did you hear it?" The mother clutched at his height

"A girl named Maria at school asked me for a pencil and she said that" The boy excitedly explained to her.

"Ohhh." She giggled at his mispronunciation "She must have said 'Por favor'"

"Yes! Just like that" His son stared at her with admiration.

"It means please in Spanish." The woman patiently explained.

"Do you know Spanish?" The boy held the purest admiration for her mother in his eyes.

"Of course, would you like me to teach you?" She caressed his small cheek

" ´Por favor´ " The boy tried to repeat with difficulty.

Clementine smiled once more at him. "Of course, Gregory"

꧁꧂

After their discussion, the rest of the lessons went smoothly. Clementine was a passionate teacher, from time to time she would forget she wasn't at an actual school. But that was ok, Steven happily listened to her as he reached him. She has a way with words but also was really strict. Thankfully for everyone Steven learned without difficulty.

Gina interrupted from time to time, she already knew the most of it. But it was nice to hear the then in a formal way rather than just guessing the meaning of the words. She was amazed at Steven, Greg, and Steven's similitudes they spoke exactly the same way when they were excited. They will help other people, their facility to teach, even their laugh was similar. 

Steven had the same dark hair and facial structure as her grandmother and both slightly swung their hips as they walked. It was cute. Steven seemed so concentrated in the lesson he didn't noticed her dreamingly stare. His awkward attempts to pronounciate difficult words were made her heart flutter with happiness.

Steven didn't notice but Clementine did. She had seen this same situation millions of times at her school. It reminds her of those crazy youthful days with her own husband.

Hours passed and it was time for Clementine to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want help with the books?" Steven pointed at the massive pile of books.

"Actually I was thinking of picking them later. I don't use them at home anyways." Gina stood by the door already.

"Ok. You call us and we'll help you. " Gina commented anyways.

"You're so polite. So that would be all, or do you need any more lessons?" Clementine nervously asked.

"I think I could use a few more. I need to be speaking like a native by the need of the month for a performance." Steven wanted an excuse to be with her.

Clementine was still upset by their job, but there was nothing for her to do. They were grown and were a lovely couple 'of friends'.

"Also we wouldn't mind the company" Gina added, reading Steven's mind.

Clementine just couldn't stay angry with them any longer. She took her purse and took some lollipops for them.

"I would be overjoyed of coming tomorrow." She handled each of them a candy, like she did with any other of her students "You did an amazing job, see you soon."

They took their lollipops and Clementine went to her house. Steven and Gina were calmer, they were happy that the atmosphere between them have softened. But still, they were slightly tense. 

"So you wanna see some soap operas?" Gina asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the week. Nice!  
> Writing Clementine is complicated X). I hope she is not out of character or something.


	20. Observe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new heart is fluttering.

It must be illegal to do something this addictive, Steven thought. After Clementine had left, Gina pulled out her laptop and played a soap opera she liked to see in her free time. Of course, she had to play it from the begging for Steven but she didn't mind it. Steven was a bit skeptical at first but after some time, he couldn't help but get really into it. By the time he had reached the 5th episode, he was totally invested. And Gina was overjoyed by his reactions, taking him out of his comfort zone in entertainment, was making him react in such funny ways. She didn't want to miss any of them, they were pure gold.

Seeing him having so much fun made her heart flutter in bliss. His laugh was contagious and his confusion was rather cute. He would stop the series to ask her about cultural differences once or twice but Gina didn't mind it, his eyes full of wonder and curiosity made explaining him a blessing.

The soap opera was a romantic history between a poor maid and her rich overlord. It was so cliche but so passionate and intense at the same time so full of love and desire. Steven's had been always a sucker for romance and this was no exception, the cultural differences also provided him with a mysterious environment to discover. It almost made him want to fall in love as deeply as these characters.

But even though they were determined to finish the whole thing in a night, their bodies couldn't carry their desires to an end.

The next day arrived and Steven began to wake up as some sunlight fluttered on his face. he tried to move but a weight on his top restrained him from standing up. He looked in front of him, and Gina was laying on his chest as she was in a deep slumber.

Gina had fallen asleep sometime in the night. Her body felt heavier with time and her eyelids were harder to keep open. Steven was the comfiest pillow she had ever unconsciously laid her head-on. The last days had been quite eventful for her, from getting kidnapped, discovering her feelings for Steven and the discussion with Clementine had only passed a couple of days. 

Steven tried to fight the feeling of drowsiness just for the sake of knowing what was going on with the soap opera but his human half eventually dragged him into sleep as well.

But now he was wide awake while his partner was still sleeping on top of him. He attempted to wake her up, but her peaceful expression, made him feel guilty. Her face rested against him and he could even feel her slow breaths. The hybrid observed closely, he hadn't noticed the heavy makeup she had been wearing, but now he could see some of it on his shirt. He tried to touch her face, luckily for him, Gina was a heavy sleeper. She didn't notice as he caressed her face.

He took some of her makeup with his thumb, revealing some eye bags she tried to hide with foundation. He looked at her with fondness, he admired how hard-working and invested she was with her job. But he got upset at the thought she had been overworking herself, for him to be with her.

He tried not to put much thought before but Gina quite attractive. Her skin was warm and tender against his fingers. Her features were soft and delicate, her dark hair had a mild pink hue on it which shines stunningly against the daylight. Her dark brown eyes were complemented by a pair of long eyelashes with cutely swung every time she playfully winked at him.

Steven closed her eyed focused on his consistent soft breaths, he liked the adventures but calm moments like this were the ones he truly treasured in his heart.

A knock on the door interrupted him.

He tried to ignore it, he didn't want to open and wake her up.

But the knocking insisted.

"May I enter?" Clementine asked from the other side.

Steven grabbed his phone to check the time, he hadn't noticed it was that late. If he was honest he would rather sleep some more.

"You left your door unlocked" Clementine opened the door without effort.

"Oh my" The woman entered the house and it was messy. Steven and Gina hadn't cleaned the house from yesterday, this annoyed the elder woman but she restrained herself from complaining the better she could. Then she looked at the sofa where Steven was laying down.

"So improper" Even the elder woman couldn't stop the blush to crept to her face as she saw such a scene. A woman spreading on a man's chest, embracing each other in such an intimate way.

Gina was finally wakened up by the noise and the slight jump Steven made at the woman's exclamation. Gina woke up, she moved the way just to see the elder woman seeing them, she immediately tried to stand up just to find steven down her when she tried to push herself up.

Steven was more focused on Clementine's expression looking for disapproval. Gina was so ashamed. She not only invading Steven's personal space, she was disrespecting Steven's relationship, and also she was found by his grandmother in the act.

"I'm so sorry" She finally actually stood up, trying to compose some of her clothes. She looked back at Steven to apologize. Then she saw his dark shirt covered by her make up.

She touched her face only to feel her bare skin against her face, she wanted the earth to swallow her. She let out a yelp in surprise just before she ran to the bathroom to fix herself.

Steven and Clementine were left in the living room alone.

"This why having a daily schedule it's really important to be wakened up in the morning to be productive. Any sane person would already be working or studying at 9:30 am." Clementine nagged him around. "You haven't even eaten breakfast. I will fix you something really quick"

The elder woman headed to the kitchen to cook; Steven walked towards her to stop her.

"You really shouldn't do that. I can make food for Gina and me" Steven blocked the entrance to the kitchen

"Then I guess I will just clean up this mess you two have around the house" She pointed at the messing living room.

"Just sit on the chair over there, I don't want you to work. This is our house, and you're a guest." Steven politely tried to persuade the woman.

"You're a polite young man, but my hands are aching to do something. I can't just stand by, Just let me help you in the kitchen. " Steven knew well that feeling and Clementine was rather stubborn so he didn't have any other option.

"If you say so" He moved from the entrance.

"Thank you" Clementine entered with a grin knowing she had win somehow.

They both began cooking, Steven would past her some ingredients and clean the dishes, while Clementine was focused on actually cooking. Her hands were fast and skillful.

"I had always liking cooking. But since I retired I have gone wild with new recipes for my husband" She started to narrate to fill the silence. "It reminds me so much of our newlywed days"

"Really?" Steven listened carefully.

"Yeah. The details and the love on the air. The passionate nights and never-ending days. Days of the youth I will always cherish on my heart" Clementine dreamingly told him. "The youth reminds me of those days"

She continued cutting some ingredients "I taught at the local university for decades. Where the young are more intense and romantic, I have seen so many dynamics and confessions. They never ease so impress me."

"I know love when I see it. I have plenty of experience on it" Clementine slyly asked the boy. "And you, dear Steven?"

"Me?" Steven confidently answered. "Well, I have already a girlfriend."

"Do you?" She didn't believe him.

"She is my friend from childhood. She is really smart and beautiful; her name is Connie and she started studying to be an astronaut last year at another state." Steven narrated with not much excitement; he was still resentful by their lack of communication.

"She sounds like a nice lady; how did it happen?" Clementine noticed his lack of enthusiasm; she had seen this so many times before.

"I guess it just naturally happened." He recalled with some doubts. "A peck here and there, some intimate talks with the time. We officially started dating when I had like 15."

Clementine analyzed. "It has been like 4 years. It must be hard to have a long-distance relationship. I have seen it all the time, people just change." She mixed the ingredients. "Different environments lead to different experiences and different people. A person who enters that stage can change totally at the end" 

"Well, we sure have gone through some tough experience but we have always managed it someways." Steven defended his childhood friend. "I know she wouldn't change like that"

She heated the pan. "I just say you should be opened to that possibility. She may be the same or not, and maybe you may be the same or not. You should be always opened to that possibility, my boy."

Clementine spilled the mix on it, leaving a delicious smell. "The chats get shorter, the hangout dates get canceled, you met new people, and just like that you discover the love you swore at each other wasn't as romantic as you thought"

Steven had a severe expression as he reflected on Clementine's word.

She served the food and shared his knowledge with the confused boy. "Just don't get stuck in the same place, that will make things harder for both of you. I have seen so many ugly arguments and horrible break-ups. Just be open to signs, Steven. Females aren't as complicated as you think. Just observe more carefully and let yourself change too."

She walked closer to him to make her point clear. "I'm talking just about Connie, Steven." She whispered to him. “I’m sure there are more females in your life than her"

Gina entered the room; she wore a simple dress. She bought one time to enter a church. She thought it would please the strict elder woman and lessen her complaints. Her makeup was simple but flawless and her hair was nicely done. The poor gem was still shaken by her early display with Steven. She avoided Clementine's glaze but met Stevens instead. Her face slightly blushed as she saw the makeup traces still on his shirt but her face was utterly heated up as she then saw his warm smile greeting her.

Steven turned to see Clementine throwing him a mocking grin at him.

꧁꧂

Clementine's potato pancakes with species were really good, Gina's was ashamed to admit it was even better than Steven's. But how he would stand a chance against years of experience? After they ate, they cleaned up a bit and they went to study like they were supposed to do from the beginning.

But this time Steven couldn't concentrate, Clementine's advice was still on his mind. He observed Gina, he found her also trying to look at him once or twice before quickly turning her glace to Clementine with a light blush on her face. Making his own hearth flutter with unknown excitement.

Spinel was getting nervous by this, Steven was acting strangely and she could feel her soul being infected by his deep glare. This morning event only made things worse, she was as dispersed as Steven. Feeling guilty for enjoying the thought of being with him on that way and longing for more of it.

Clementine was enjoying the show. Things were set into motion as smoothly as she respected, youth was more predictable than they expected.

꧁꧂

"It getting late, so I must leave to make dinner. You were distracted, Steven. " Clementine subtly mocked him. "But you were brilliant nonetheless."

"Thanks..." Steven shyly answered

"I had so much fun. Tomorrow, I can even bring you some food. Seeing you loved my potatoes so much" Clementine was overjoyed.

"I would like that" Gina extended her hand for her. "Thank you for the lesson, Clementine"

"Thanks to you. I haven't felt so alive in months" The elder woman vigorously shook her hands"I'm even thinking of asking you to eat dinner sometime with us. Goodbye," She excited the house.

"Bye" Both said.

They ordered something to eat. A tense atmosphere was still set between them, Steven was nervous and confuse and Gina didn't know what caused all of it. A part of the mind was barking at her telling her he someway had discovered her crush on him but she ignored it.

Steven needed more solid evidence, all the day Steven noticed something weird happening to him. And looking closely at Gina's interactions with him he noticed something weird was also happening to her.

"I need to make some calls and send some e-mails. I got behind because of yesterday's soap opera. And tomorrow is Thursday, so I need to do everything tonight. Goodnight, Steven." Gina spoke after she ate.

"Goodnight, sugar cube" Steven waited for her reaction.

Her breath hitched. She didn't look back, she just walked with a quickened pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so stuck at the beginning of the chapter but then the whole thing turned romantic and I couldn't stop.  
> My projects were brutal, so I took the time I had for the 2K hits drawing to write the chapter (I was art blocked anyways).  
> FEELINGS ARE GETTING HIGHER. I hope you like the chapter <3\. 
> 
> In the next chapters. There will be karaoke! If you have any song request I would love to hear them <3
> 
> +


	21. Videocall 02

Steven couldn't sleep again, Clementine's advice and suggestive expression towards his relationship with Gina were bothering him more than he admitted. Not only that but also, her opinion about long-distance relationships was making him doubt. She wasn't on the best terms with Connie but that didn't mean their relationship was doomed to failure. Their relationship was stronger than that.

Or at least he thought...

He grabbed his phone and looked for someone's numbers, he needed a second opinion. Some sort of reassurance that he was not overreaction an indicator. He thought of the gems, Pearl was the one more experienced with relationships but talking about her of the matter would be uncomfortable, she worshiped his relationship with Connie after all, amethyst would make fuss and he wasn't comfortable talking with garnet after the proposal advice he took from her.

He rummaged through his phone; until a certain number appeared.

Maybe it would be weird asking her about this, but she would be more comprehensible than any other gem and the problem also involved her. He needed to make things clear from the start before anything escalated.

So, he dialed Connie.

He anxiously waited in the line, but nobody picked up. He looked at the hour, it was 9:00 pm. It wasn't even that late. Steven sighed, how foolish for him she would pick up when she didn't pick up all the times, he tried to call her before. He ended the call; it would be useless. On some days she would call him and offer him a half-hearted apology and a small chat.

He understood that Connie must be busy especially considering she was trying to be an astronaut, one of the earth’s most demanding careers. He was proud of her for pursuing her dreams so diligently. But the distance has been taking a strain on their relationship even before she started actually going to the university. Each time they miraculously found time to talk to each other, it was becoming harder to find a common subject to talk about. He was traveling and learning about the people, music, and places while she was invested in physics, projects, and teachers.

Steven let out a frustrated sigh before, he continued looking through his contact list and picked another one, and dialed once again. This one picked up immediately.

"Dad?" Steven said.

"Schtuball!" His dad cheerfully greeted him; he was laying on his bed back in the temple. "It's been ages since I saw you. How are you holding, son?"

"I'm fine" Some guilt came to Steven for not calling him.

"Are you sure, son? You seem a bit distressed. You know I'm here to listen anytime you need me" The old man knew his son as the back of his hand. “I heard from the gems you were traveling with someone. I know it's fun but make sure, she is trustworthy. I would hate for the Martin incident to happen again. He was horrible." He said referring to his last representative.

A part of Steven was furious just by the comparison of such a sweet girl and that man. "Dad! Gina is not like that. She is really the nicest and sweetest person I have meet traveling. She wouldn’t do anything to hurt someone." Steven defended more aggressively than intended. He blushed in embarrassment as he noticed what he had just done. “I mean... I trust her."

"Okay... " His son was acting weird. "So anyway, where are you staying?"

Steven froze, how he could forget he needed to keep his grandparent’s situation in secret. "In Bakersland," Steven mentioned at the top of his head.

"That far?" Steven was a terrible liar but his dad wasn't pushing him to tell him if he didn't want to. "I think I haven't been there. Make sure to bring me a souvenir"

"Yeah" Steven awkwardly answered. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

"So have been you doing? The gems told me you were performing on stage again. I not gonna lie steven, I'm happy to know you're following your old man traces" Greg kept the conversation anyways.

"I guess it's on our blood" Steven answered with a smile.

"That's my boy. I sure you'll be amazing" Greg encouraged him "Send me a video sometime."

"I'll ask Gina if we can record something for you later" He would tell her later.

"Gina?" His dad was really curious about this girl from the moment the gems mentioned her.

"That's the name of the girl I'm staying with. Her whole name is Regina White" Steven explained.

"Regina White?! How she is?" The name rang a bell in Greg's memory, but he needed to be sure.

"She is short and slim. She has dark hair with a pink hue tied most of the time in low pigtails. She mostly wears dark clothes and cocktail dresses. Also, she always wears a black chocker" Steven was happy to change the subject. "She is really bubbly and caring and has the most wonderful voice, I have ever heard. Not to mention her dancing skills, she is a natural. I love to hang out with her and spent time together. You will see once we record something for you"

"That's great, son." Greg suspected something, but he hoped he was just imagining things. "You sound fond to her"

"I think, I'm."

Steven made a pause, to take courage to ask that to his dad.

"Umm. Dad..." Steven began

"Yeah" Greg eagerly said.

"I actually needed some advice." The hybrid awkwardly tried to spoke. Even after so many years, he couldn't help getting embarrassed at asking for love advice.

"You can ask me anything" His dad fatherly assured.

"It's about love" Steven drop with a blush on his face. "Dad, how do you know when you stop loving someone? Like romantically"

"Oh. Well," This activated some alarms on Greg's head. "Most say it when you lost the spark. You know that excitement you felt at being with each other, and everything is numb. But there's a little more to it"

"Really?" Of course, it was.

Greg started to recall memories of his earlier days in the business. "Yeah. Before your mother, I had some girlfriends all were nice but we had to break up for so many reasons. There was his complicated situation I has with a girl long ago. We had chemistry and liked each other. We even dated for months but at one point we something happened."

Steven carefully listened analyzing everything he said.

"She met someone new and deeply fell in love with him. But you know what was weird, I didn't mind it. I don't know how or why but something was different. We just noticed we weren’t really interested in each other that way anymore. But that didn't mean we stopped caring for each other as friends."

Ok, that sounded awfully familiar.

"She was so happy with that new guy and I feel joy from seeing her enjoying herself. She had her own problems and I was busy too. I guess we drifted away with time and it was fine, when we reunited, we feel more like old friends than lovers. We just talked at each other one we realized we couldn't make each other feel what we needed any longer."

"That sounds complicated" Steven let himself fall into his bed.

"It is but you only need to be open to change and some dialogue. “ His dad assured.

"I guess I do have to talk with Connie about that." Steven continues, talking more to himself than his father. "I don't even know what I will do to reach her. It has become impossible for her to answer me, not to mention to make her talk to me for a long time. Thanks anyway, Dad."

"Any time son, call me soon" Greg waved at him before the call was cut.

"Then there is her... " Gina's blush every time he faced her, her nervous demeanor and intriguing expression were making his mind go wild.

He had been invested in things like his grandmother, the kidnappers, the wedding, the travels, his own depression to actually stop for a moment, and think about her expressions and her emotions more carefully. He closed his eyes and focused on replay all the memories he could which could help him.

"I remember Gina saying once that she could only sing something if she really meant it. She is so picky about her lyrics."

He saw on his phone, tomorrow was Thursday. An idea interesting formed in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Chapter !!! I think I couldn't continue if I didn't settle Connie's and Steven's relationship first, so there is this chapter. So everything is clear. The next chapter will be huge;u;


	22. Temporary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel changes her mind.

Gina got up early once again, she cleaned the house some more and went out to buy some groceries for breakfast at a nearby store before Clementine came over. She would hate to upset her again. She was especially afraid yesterday's incident would leave a bad impression on Clementine; she would hate to ruin Steven's opportunity to get reunited with his grandparents.

Thinking about Steven, she had noticed him acting different since he left him alone with Clementine the day before. She could still feel his deep glare on her neck even the day after. Every time she tried to look at him, he always met his eyes, reddening her checks immediately.

She deeply hoped for these feelings to disappear but the longer she stayed with Steven the bigger these feelings were becoming. It was becoming harder to keep herself at bay, especially this being her first experience with such feelings. But someone had to take the bigger role and think with a cold head.

Luckily for her, the walk was helping her to relax. It was early and there were people who were walking to their jobs, schools, and running errands. The fresh air and the change of setting were calming her senses. They all seemed so happy with their normal lives, living each day with ease. For some reason, Spinel founded peace in such a repetitive and calm way of life.

She focused on her surrounding, memorizing each detail of the street. A lot of children and teenagers were still walking to schools giving the street a lively atmosphere. Groups of friends chatting, siblings guiding each other and young couples holding their hands. Couples who always looked at each other with such pure love, shy glares, and blushing faces. Spinel saw how each other stole nervous pecks at each other, living each interaction they had at its maximum. It reminded her of those stories about his childhood Steven told her on the road. Spinel imagined Steven being so flustered and nervous as them, it was an enticing image. She smiled fondly at them, If they were lucky those children would get to grow together and live in a nice house.

Just like she was living with Steven. Spinel's heart was racing as these thoughts got to her head. These past weeks with Steven were the happiest she had been in years. Their long talks at night, their dance sessions, their hangouts, only his presence made her heart warm. It was feeling hard to describe, type happiness so primitive yet so fragile. She couldn't wait to buy what she needed and return to their house.

She looked at the younger children they were so small and senseless, it was hard to believe these children grew to become adults, it was even harder for her to visualize Steven as one of these children. He seemed so embarrassed when he told some of his stories to her. She giggled memory of his stutter. She especially remembered the story he told her about how he got trapped in one of his bubbles the day he met…

Connie. That name slipped through her tongue leaving a sour taste behind. She knew it wasn’t the girl’s fault, after all, she was the one who fell in love with her boyfriend. But that didn’t mean hearing her name wasn’t constantly hurting her. It was a reminder of her real situation, of how egotistical and coward she was acting by living in a lie. Especially a reminder of how her actions were now involving other people in such a personal way. It was so selfish for her to wish she was that girl instead, but she could stop her heart from wishing it anyway. She couldn’t help but punish herself for falling into her own fantasies again. Like the foolish gem, she was, thinking she could live like this forever. Forgetting everything she has done.

Her vision became blurry. These days where she lived with him were temporary. In a couple of months, or in a couple of years if she was lucky, Steven would be with her. She would take him and they wouldn't be able to take breakfast together, nobody would learn with her how to ice-skate, dance with her in a park in the middle of the night, perform with her in a crowded restaurant nor make the long travel go by like hours.

Frustration and sadness were numbing her thoughts. She tried to compose herself but silent tears began dropping from her eyes anyway. How lower could she manage to fall? She was crying her eyes out like a lost small child. Losing her control over her emotions again.

"Hey" She froze as she felt a hand touching her shoulder.

The guy immediately knew something was wrong as he touched her. He felt the girl trembling and he could her trying to hold her sobs.

"Gina. Are you okay? " The boy insisted.

Gina opened her eyes in shock once she recognized Richard’s voice. She turned her back to the stranger and hide her face with her hands with shame.

"Gina talks to me, you are worrying me." Richard worried over the lack of answers "Are you hurt? are you ill? Do you need a doctor?"

Gina stood still being too ashamed to be found in such state.

"Did someone hurt you? I could call the police or even..." Richard frantically questioned the girl.

She was overwhelmed by him. "No, please stop" Gina managed to stutter. 

Richard’s voiced raised. “Gina please talk to me. I’m sure I help you”

Guilt crept over Gina’s back. “It's just about me being stupid. Drop it out and go home. I'm not worth the time."

"Gina." Richard’s tone shifted to a softer yet serious tone. "I thought I had set that clear long time ago. You ARE worth the time and I'm not letting you go until you’re okay"

"I…” She was tempted to tell him but then he remembered Connie and Steven, she was already involving them she wouldn’t involve him too. “I don’t want to talk about it”

Richard signed as he saw her tired expression and shy demeanors, seeing her in this state was so unlike her. So, he pulled her into a hug, hiding her face with his own body.

“Gina, it’ll be okay. You can tell me it or not. I won’t judge you. “He comforted her, he shouldn’t be so pushy before, that’s not what she needed. “You’re my friend and nothing would change my mind about that. Anyone who couldn’t bear that, it’s not worth your time.”

“I know.” She said resigned to always carry kept her problem for herself anyway. “That’s what everyone says.”

Richard continued, filling the conversation. “Yeah. I guess it just upsets me seeing you like this. I know you like to keep your thing to yourself but hard not to notice.” He heartedly gave her advice from his experience. “Your emotions have always been easy to read.”

“Then it’s just a matter a time” She finally embraced the fact and her mind could begin to think again.

“I guess” The boy was confused

“It’s always a matter of time.” She smiled as an idea appeared on her mind. “Then I may have fun with it before it ends. It won’t matter anyway.”

“Gina?” Her smile seemed off, it worried Richard.

She interrupted him. “Thank you. “It may be worth trying it out.

She broke the hug and gave him a reassuring smile. So, he could stop worrying so much.

Richard was still unsure but he had to keep going. “If you need someone remember I’m always available,”

“See you later” She waved at him.

“Mia and I will pick you later at your house.” The sensible boy said before he walked away. “Bye Gina”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I told you the next chapter was the karaoke one, but after analyzing the songs again, I noticed I needed Spinel's mindset to change sooner for the songs to have more sense (it's harder than I thought it took me like 3 days to figure it out and make it happen). Also, I divided the chapter for it not to be so long.  
> Let me know your thoughts on the comments <3


	23. Nerve and desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Gina go out with the pair of cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Steven’s duet ("Transient" by Makari suggestion by Mr_Hollow_man) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc  
> Steven’s song- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0  
> Gina’s song- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw

Gina was already making breakfast when he woke up. Steven silently stood by the entrance of the kitchen as he saw her making some omelets. She seemed more relaxed and happier than yesterday to Steven's surprise. Yesterday she was so tensed she seemed to be snapping at any moment. But now she was loosened up and joyful.

Steven's mind began to wander, his mind was clearer after listening to his father's advice. The connection he had with Connie was damaged, and he no longer wanted to hurt both of them by keeping avoiding the inevitable. Connie was a reasonable girl; she surely would understand their predicament if she let him talk. If he was sincere since he had come to terms with this reality a weight he had never noticed before, lifted from his shoulders.

But his thoughts about Gina were still blurry, not only her feeling toward him but also his feelings towards her. He was reluctant to see Gina as more than a friend, her actions led to suspect of her having a romantic interest in him but she also had a playful and teasing personality which made him doubt. But more important than that he didn’t know what to think about her.

He shook his thoughts and instead focused on the girl cooking for him. Humming as she cracked the eggs and chopped some veggies while softly dancing as she mixed the ingredients in a bowl with tenderness and delicacy. Steven was in awe as he saw her cooking in such a caring manner.

"It smells good," Steven said as he sat on the kitchen counter.

Gina slightly jumped at his sudden intromission. "Steven, how long have you been there?"

Steven chucked at her nervous reaction. "Enough time, cooking mockingbird. You look in a good mode, did something happen?"

Gina had forgot she was signing while cooking. She blushed at the thought of that but quickly calmed herself and continued cooking. "Nothing out of this world, Star boy, I just ran into someone on my way to the store. We had a nice chat, nothing special. It helped me to clear some stuff. "

Steven didn’t miss the light blush on her cheeks at his frisky nickname. "That's good. I also chatted with someone last night, it was quite clarifying." He was curious about her sudden good mood but he would rather do something else with her first. "But I still have some questions, would you help me, darling? " Messing with her was so fun.

Gina blushed, but manage to calm herself and answer him. "So, what may I do for you, sweetheart?" She answered following his little game.

Steven is taken aback by her teasing, yesterday she seemed so nervous by it. On the other hand, Gina was still a little apprehensive about approaching Steven more directly, but his reactions were fascinating.

So, Spinel took the opportunity to return the favor. "While you are thinking, you should eat, handsome. I woke up early to buy fresh eggs only for you, sweetie." She placed the plates on the counter for both of them and winked at him. "I hope you like them, gorgeous"

If Steven was taken aback before now his mind was blank. His face was red and he was getting mixed signals about her sudden playful behavior. Gina grinned and enjoyed the feeling of her own heart fluttering against her chest. Provoking Steven was making excitement go over the roof.

But a knock interrupted them announcing Clementine's entrance. Gina went to open the door. Steven was left once again wanting more.

꧁꧂

Clementine gave her class as usual. Steven was still distracted but it didn’t affect the class too much. On her side, Gina just limited herself to respond to Steven’s shy glares, winking at him in return from time to time. Her own thoughts were conflicted but they were getting clearer as she teased Steven, it was making feel so alive. She buried the lingering guilt she felt over the actions for the day. Later she would time to suck in her own misery. Now she wanted to enjoy the present.

Clementine closed her books. "It's everything for today. You did it great as always. You'll be done in no time, Steven."

"Thank you, ma'am" Steven received the compliment.

The woman stopped before she headed to the door. "Before I go. I managed to convince my husband about inviting you for dinner, tomorrow night." She said full of hope and excitement. "I would love for you to meet him; he is grumpy but after some time you will grow fond to him."

Steven was surprised by her invitation; he believed she thought lowly of them after their last incident "Are you sure we wouldn't be intruding?"

The woman assured without hesitation. "You wouldn't. He needs to distract himself from the office anyway. He is always working and pushing himself for me. Also, I have already told him about you and he rather is curious about you, even if he doesn't admit it., Would you go?"

This was their opportunity to know them better. "We wouldn't miss it." Gina reacted lively. We would hate to let him sleep with the intrigue.”

Clementine's face lit up and happily exclaimed. "You won't regret it!" The elder lady collected her things to leave. "I'll fresh pasta and my special sauce. And I will even go crazy and make some fancy desert for you. I'll be expecting you at my home at 6:00 pm."

"That's okay” That would certainly be interesting. “Call us if you need anything."

Clementine nodded, already invested imagining what they would do tomorrow. "Yeah. I know. See you tomorrow”

Then as soon as she finished the sentence, she exited the house leaving Steven and Gina by themselves. An awkward silence grew between them.

“You seem quite tense, Universe” Gina finally broke the intense silence.

"I'm not" The anxious boy replied.

Gian grinned "Come on Steven. You're a horrible liar."

"It's just that... " The boy was still reluctant to answer.

"That..." Gina continued.

The boy took a deep breath to calm himself. He already had thought about this. He shouldn’t be worried. "Nothing, I have already a plan for it. I just overthinking"

Gina opened her eyes in surprise "a plan, universe?"

"Maybe more like a game" The hybrid left to the open for her mind to go crazy.

"A game? It seems I finally picked something good from me" Gina was pleasantly surprised.

"I may, or may not?" The boy attempted to give himself a mysterious atmosphere.

Gina giggled at his poor attempt." Steven, you're such a dork"

“We will see" Steven continued anyway with a smug expression.

She laughed. "Shush it. We should fix ourselves before Mia and Richard arrive."

“I think you already look beautiful like that” Steven toll her sincerity.

Gina gave him and smirk and came closer to him and whispered. “Now you’re pushing it, Steven. You’re entering a dangerous zone.”

꧁꧂

The sun settled and the temperature dropped, both of them were ready to go and Mia finally arrived in her car to take them. Both of them entered the back car, where Richard already was sitting on the back. They looked at the front wondering he was at the back but noticed there was someone else besides Mia and Richard, already sitting on the front.

“Hello. Amm… Who is the new guy?” Gina asked still standing on the door of the car.

Richard saw them with a surprised expression before he madly reproached Mia. "Didn’t you tell them, Mia?”

The driver girl nervously played with her finder before answering “Opps… I guess, I forgot.”

His indignant Cousin started to nag her. “I thought you have already asked them if you bring him. It just rude is inviting him from nowhere.”

Mia buffed at her cousin's speech. “You’re overreacting. They are chill people. I know they will understand. Also, the more the merrier.”

Richard let out a frustrated huff as he gave in. “You’re impossible, Mia “

“Just come in guys. I will explain it to you in the way.” Mia hurried them making some gestures with her hand.

Both quickly looked at each other seeking approval of each other.

Richard interrupted them. “Come here Gina, I already made the place warm for you” He moved to the side leaving the middle place for Gina.}

“Eww. You’re gross” Gina laughed childishly, catching Steven's attention.

She entered without waiting for Steven slightly upsetting him. So, Steven and Richard were on the sides and Gina was squished in the middle. As soon as they sat, she started the engine and began driving them.

Mia started introducing the new guy. “So, this is my boyfriend, Jordan. I kinda told him about the show did on the Ice rink and He wanted to join us for tonight. Is that okay with you guys?”

“Hi,” said Jordan casually. He was nicely dressed wearing matching colors with Mia. He had dark hair nicely combed and had relaxed features.

"Well, at least now Richard won't be the third wheel" Gina commented joking with the guy.

"Thank god," Richard said exaggeratedly. "I hate being alone with these two."

Gina immediately chucked, making Steven feel uncomfortable, and then she asked. "So where are we going?"

Mia opens her eyes in surprise. "Steven didn't tell you? He wanted to go to the karaoke room. He even texted me yesterday."

"He did?" Gina remembered him telling her about some plan of his. "People usually pay to sing I don't pay them."

Steven quickly replied, stopping her from souring the atmosphere. "Come on, Gina. It will be fun. I really want to go."

Mia pouted "I already called the place. And it is really nice. "

Richard joined their efforts. "I haven't heard from you singing in ages. And I also want to sing for some time."

Steven almost begged her with a kicked puppy expression. "I haven't been in those of those rooms."

Gina gave in to the group pressure. "Okay. It’ll better be worth it"

"It will be. Don't be such a party pooper." Mia assured, trying to lift up her friend's spirits, "I have also told Jordan about your skills."

The quiet boy spoke. "I'll be an honor to hear you two."

Steven said with a smug expression" Then we better give you a nice show"

꧁꧂

They arrived at the place in a short time. It was quite hidden but the best places are always kept from the public. The entrance was elegant mixing red and black giving off a club-like atmosphere complemented with led lights.

Steven was excited about the place. It was just like those Asian movies and series where they always went to these places. Gina was also impressed, the place seemed quite expensive but was beautiful and enticing nonetheless.

"I know someone who got us a free entrance and food discount. We can be all time we want as long as we pay for the food" Jordan told them.

That was relieving for everyone's wallets.

The group entered their room. which had a protector, sofas, a table and was upholstered with foam. Richard quickly explained to them how to use the song picking system and everyone already took a place on the sofas.

"So who starts? Any volunteers?" Mia asked at the reluctant group.

Everyone sat quietly begging for someone else to speak up. Mia let out a frustrated huff, she didn't want to offer herself either. But Steven didn’t have time for this.

"Why don't we let the microphone choose?" Steven said as he grabbed the mentioned item from the table.

Everyone tilted at the table with interest. Steven took the microphone at made it spin to choose someone fairly. The hybrid prayed for the item to point anybody but Gina, luckily it pointed at Richard instead. Steven sighed in relief, he needed someone to set the atmosphere first.

"Me?" Richard said hesitantly. "Are you sure anyone would rather do it?"

"Well, it was chosen randomly. I think it's fair, you should follow the rules as you always repeat" Mia answered enjoying using Richard's arguments against him.

Richard threw a dirty look at her before taking the tablet to pick a song. Mia chuckled at his childish frown and accommodate herself into her boyfriend's arms.

"Umm..." The list was vast and, he could also pick something from the internet. "I don't know what to choose. Maybe..." He quickly tapped something.

Steven tilted towards Richard to see his choice, maybe he could help him. "I know that one" He excitedly exclaimed. "I can sing with you, that way will be more fun."

"Really? That's my favorite song!!!" The indecisive boy hopefully blurted.

"Sure. Let's go on!" Steven stood up moving in the front of the table where there was a small space where he could move more easily and picked the other microphone there was.

Richard gained more courage at seeing Steven and not doing it alone. The hybrid was skilled and he didn't feel uncomfortable around him so he pressed the button and picked the microphone to and beside him.

The song began and Richard was feeling nervous and excited at the same time. If Steven was honest it was rather contagious.

Steven began leading the song. ["Patient, I lay on the pavement. And watch as the clouds sigh. Like silver lungs"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc) He made a gesture for Richard to continue.

Richard continued trying to imitate Steven's smooth tone. ["Vacant, I wait in my basement. Avoiding the sunlight. 'Til I feel numb"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc) It made him feel like a talented artist.

Then both quickly took a breath and sang in unison. ["I'm fading with the daylight. To skies of grey"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc)

["I'm waiting on the cosmos. To call my name"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc) The hype took over both of them. Like a pair of fanboys.

["And someday it will. Oh, someday it will"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc) Steven began tapping his feet at the rhythm.

["I'm sick of writing sad songs to hide. My shame"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc) Richard also began to wave his body.

["Cause I need more than drugs to escape My pain"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc) The rest of the group giggled at seeing Richard being so childishly excited. ["But someday I will. Oh, someday it will"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc)

Steven let Richard take the spotlight. He was really feeling the music. ["Hopeless, I long for a moment"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc)

He tried to sing every note perfectly even if he failed sometimes. ["Of peace in my own mind. It never comes"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc)

Steven turned to his small public and continued. ["Focused on thoughts never spoken."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc) He directly saw Gina's eyes. "[To share at the right time. Or not at all"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc)

Then he quickly turned to duet with Richard once again. ["I'm fading with the daylight. To skies of grey"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc)

["I'm waiting on the cosmos. To call my name"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc) They began to loosen up their bodies. [ "And someday it will. Oh, someday it will"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc)

["I'm sick of writing sad songs to hide. My shame"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc) Steven began swaying ting on the space they had.

["Cause I need more than drugs to escape My pain"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc) Richard tried to follow him, to the group's amazement.

["But someday I will. Oh, someday I will"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc) Mia hadn't seen him so animated in so long.

["When there is nothing else. We must remind ourselves"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc) Richard closed his eyes singing with even more feeling as he faced the public. "That life is transient. To breathe the ambiance"

["So when we reach the end. Do we wake up again?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc) He also quickly glanced at Gina. ["And if I say my prayers. Will you be waiting there?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc) They met their eyes.

Now Gina was surprised by the quick glance from both guys. Steven took Richard to start dancing with him, Richard chased him around the stage. Steven was quick and energetic already knowing the tone of the music he could easily follow its rhythm while Richard was clumsier. Tripping over his own feet from time to time.

["I'm fading with the daylight. To skies of grey,"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc) Richard was now getting tired. ["I'm waiting on the cosmos. To call my name"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc)

["And someday it will. Oh, someday it will"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc) But he gave his all before ending the song. ["I'm sick of writing sad songs to hide. My shame"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc)

["Cause I need more than drugs to escape My pain"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc) Literally screaming the latest phrases. ["But someday I will. Oh, someday I will"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc)

Richard gasped trying to catch his breath, the song wasn't long but the intensity was too much for him. He usually was calmer and more reserved; he was a good listener but he wasn't used to be the one in the spotlight. Even if he was accompanied it was quite exhausting for him. It was hard for him to find people with the same interest as him so he became especially ecstatic when Steven offered to sing with him, it gave his confidence a boost.

Mia was overjoyed to see his normally stoic cousin have fun so easily. He usually was shy on this kind of reunion and often embarrassed himself but even if he didn't dance perfectly, he was doing better than other times. Steven complimented enough of the song to not overshadow while also singing himself. She was amazed to see how quickly Steven thought on the dance floor.

Jordan was more fixated on Steven's performance; it didn't mean he wasn't happy for Richard. But the boy's movements were so spot-on and planned it was hard to be amazed by them. He was glad his presence didn't sour their fun; he was glad to just sat down and enjoy the show.

Richard let his body fall on the couch just next to Gina. She seemed more calmed down after the display. Steven noticed her relaxed posture and curious expression.

"So how was it?" Richard nervously asked.

"You weren't bad. Next time I bring you to the stage with me" Gina quickly compliment him with a mischievous tone.

"Be careful Steven he may take your spot with Gina" Mia joked around.

"Oh, my" Richard was flustered by their teasing. "It may take some time to reach Steven"

"Don't worry, you can take your time. After all, If you say your prayers, I'll wait for you." Gina referred to the lyrics of the song, flustering, even more, the shy guy.

Just was Steven wanted, Gina was already picking on the lyrics of the songs. This would make his thoughts come across. So he picked the tablet to look for a song while the others were distracted.

"Don't encourage him. " Mia laughed at his cousin's flustered expression.

Gina came closer to the guy to make agitate him. "What do you say, big guy?"

"I don't know. Maybe it just a matter of time" Richard managed to reply.

Gina flinched at his choice of words.

Richard noticed this and quickly clarified remembering their chat that same morning. "Sorry. I didn't it on purpose."

Gina excused her self. "Don't worry I'm okay. I really needed that talk." Steven was curious about that.

"Well, I'm happy to see you're better than this morning, you know I really care about you." Richard shared heartily with her friend also leaning closer to her.

It annoyed Steven. An uncomfortable knot grew on his throat making him weirdly anxious.

Gina smiled at his friend and tenderly pinched his cheek. "You're so sweet. You already did enough, thank you."

They were close.

"I still can do more for you. There's a cosmos of possibilities waiting to call my name." Richard said attempting to do more lyrics puns.

This gained a sweet laugh from Gina, illuminating Richard's face.

Maybe too close.

Steven finally picked a song. It wasn't his original chooses but once he saw it, he couldn't let it pass. Was it the heat of the moment? Was the just a coincidence? Was it the destiny of putting the song on his path? Steven didn't really know.

He didn't care right now.

The song began interrupting them and drawing their attention to the guy on the front with the microphone.

["I'm not afraid, I can be myself and I"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) Steven sang innocently for the group. ["Hope you can be yourself as well"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0)

["'Cause I can make you feel alright"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) He danced at the song's animated tune. ["And there was so much happiness that"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0)

["We were still yet to find. I said that you can call me Alex, baby"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) Steven made a spin to end up open his palm directly at Gina. ["Welcome to my life."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0)

["But don't you worry, don't you, don't worry girl"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) Everyone saw him dance with curiosity. Gina was especially curious.

["No, I'm not sure if I'm into you"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) Steven blushed as he avoided Gina's glare for a second.

["The last time that you checked I was probably so sad and confused"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) Steven shook these thoughts, at this right moment something else was taking over him. ["I don't know, no, I don't know what you like"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0)

["But if you're looking for something new"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) Steven swayed across the floor. Ending by putting one foot on the table and bending his legs to come closer to Gina. ["I know somebody that you could choose."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0)

["What about me?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) Everyone gapped. ["What about me?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0)

["What about me and you together?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) Mia let out an excited squeal as she took out her phone.

["Something that could really last forever"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) Steven's face was reddened he no longer knew what he was doing.

["What about me?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0)Mia gave her recording phone to her boyfriend. ["What about me?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0)

["What about me and you together?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) Mia pushed Gina out of the couch. Richard let her pass through him.

["Something that could really last forever"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) Mia pushes made her lose her balance. Luckily, Steven was just time to grab her hand and prevent her from falling.

Steven took her hand and spin her around the dance floor. Gina was shocked but she tried to quickly follow his steps. She was suspecting Steven's behavior and Mia's comments but he didn't expect him to imply like this.

["If all my friends wanna be in her bed"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) Steven's mind was erratic and his moves became more frenetic. ["Then I begin to wonder why"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0)

["I guess that I'd be lying to myself"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) He let her hand go and took air.

["Because who the fuck. Would be dumb enough. To reject an offer? Oh, what an offer? Now two two ten one five. Couple of hours can change your life. Frankie saying oh what a night?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) Steven san perfectly at the rhythm.

["What a night? What the fuck is a girlfriend? I'mma need advice. Maybe I should go outside. So I could get a fucking life" Steven nervously looked at Mia and Richard at the table. "](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0)I made a friend and she spent the night now"

["I'm in love and she remains in my life"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) Steven leaned to Gina again.

["And back when we spoke in Europe"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) Gina was confused.

["I need insurance, on my emotions"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) Steven was out of control letting his heart bleed out."I can't get hurt again"

["Fuck the past, fuck them, they all made me sad"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) It was so out of character.

["And I had no time to prepare to face my fears"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) Steven composed himself. ["I guess that it's time that I dried these tears"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0)

His voice became softer. ["But if I could just be happy by the end of this song"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0)

["But if by the time you hear it you are already gone"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) He extended her arm toward Gina.

["And it didn't go to plan"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) he slowly walked towards her. ["Then why should I continue in this life"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0)

["When there's no one around to be the one who makes me smile?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0) He stopped just in front of her and caressed her face."[ But so far everything's good"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0)

He took her waist to slow dance with her around the room. He was delicate, caring, and gentle as he guided her through the room. Letting his strong voice fill the room.

["I said, so far everything's good"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0)

It was a foreign feeling to Steven, so strong and erratic. His heart was racing and his body was hotter as he held the astonished girl.

["Want the crowd in tears when they hear this. Is that so wrong?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0)

He ended the song pulling her in a tender hug.

Gina's face was completely red, Mia was badly suppressing her fangirl screams, Richard was speechless and Jordan was just enjoying the display, it would be a nice anecdote to tell afterward. Steven's mind was flying trying to process and answer his actions and feeling at that moment.

Gina was catching up in all the information she had just received, the shy glares, the lyrics, the karaoke, and his teasing. Steven's performance was clearly telling her what he felt, he was confused yet open to looking at her with other eyes. Gina didn't expect Steven to be so passional but he was open to the idea. And this was her opportunity.

Gina took the tablet, it would be rude not to follow the game Steven set for her, she picked a song still glaring at Steven's red face with a mischievous grin. He may not decipher his feelings, but Gina already had time to do it and she knew what she wanted. She just hoped she could make her thoughts get through his thick head.

["I've always been the one to say the first goodbye"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) Gina did not lose any second ["Had to love and lose a hundred million times"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)

["Had to get it wrong to know just what I like"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) She deeply stared at Steven.

["Now I'm falling"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) She hungrily licked at her lips.

["You say my name as I have never heard before"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) Gina threw her head back and swung her hair before facing Steven again. ["I'm indecisive, but, this time, I know for sure"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)

["I hope I'm not the only one that feels it all"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) She pocked at his chest and asked, ["Are you falling?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)

["Centre of attention"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) He pushed him into the sofa and went to the middle of the dance floor.

["You know you can get whatever you want from me. Whenever you want it, baby"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) Gina swirled at gestured towards herself.

["It's you in my reflection"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) Gina's voice was alluring and strong while she opened her own heart too. ["I'm afraid of all the things it could do to me. If I would've known it, baby"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)

["I would've stayed at home.'Cause I was doing better alone"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) She moved the shoulders at the rhythm at the beat.

["But when you said, 'Hello'. I knew that was the end of it all"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) She teasingly winked at the flustered hybrid.

[ "I should've stayed at home. 'Cause now there ain't no letting you go"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) Steven was trying to catch all her messages but his heart and mind were too agitated to do it properly.

["Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) She avoided his eyes.

["Oh no, I was doing better alone"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) Steven noticed her burning face.

"But when you said, 'Hello' " Gina continued whirling on the dance floor. ["I knew that was the end of it all"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)

["I should've stayed at home"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) Steven noticed her provocative movements.["'Cause now there ain't no letting you go"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)

She was causing havoc into Steven mind ["Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)

["I wonder when you go if I stay on your mind"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) She turned to Steven with a taunting expression.

["Two can play that game, but you win me every time"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) Gina was getting the upper hand in this 'game'.

["Everyone before you was a waste of time"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) Gina made a gesture for Steven to approach her while she walked away. [ "Yeah, you got me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)

["Centre of attention. You know you can get whatever you want from me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) Richard pushed him onto the dance floor.

["Whenever you want it, baby"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) Gina took his hands to lead him.

["It's you in my reflection. I'm afraid of all the things it could do to me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)He was already in the middle of the floor before he reacted.

["If I would've known it, baby"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)

["I would've stayed at home"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) Her perpetual grin kept Steven from thinking about anything else.[ "'Cause I was doing better alone"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)

["But when you said, 'Hello' "](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) Her soft hand firmly squished his. ["I knew that was the end of it all"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)

["I should've stayed at home. 'Cause now there ain't no letting you go."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) Steven could feel the heat coming from her face.

["Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) She broke eye contact again.

["Oh no, I was doing better alone. But when you said, 'Hello' "](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) She swiftly moved her body luring Steven.[ "I knew that was the end of it all"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)

["I should've stayed at home"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) Steven's unrestrained feelings were evolving once again. ["'Cause now there ain't no letting you go"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)

["Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) She slid her arm beside Steven's neck.

Her contact was comforting and intoxicating at the same time.

["Ooh, break my heart"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)

Making their forehead touch each other.

["Ooh, break my heart"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)

She brought herself near his ear. He could smell her sugary perfume.

["Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)

["I would've stayed at home. 'Cause I was doing better alone"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) She immediately broke their embrace to continue dancing. ["But when you said, 'Hello'. I knew that was the end of it all"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw)

["I should've stayed at home. 'Cause now there ain't no letting you go"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) Her movement became volatile, as the heat of the moment raised.

["Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) She was risking so much.

["Oh no, I was doing better alone"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) But now it wasn't time to regret it.

["But when you said, 'Hello'. I knew that was the end of it all"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) She had already gotten involved.

["I should've stayed at home. 'Cause now there ain't no letting you go"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) And there was no use hiding it.

["Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw) She has stated her case.

Anyone dared to make a noise. Everything had happened so fast. It was the most sincere and intense interaction any had seen in the 10 minutes. Steven already didn't know how to react to Gina's feelings and he surely wasn't prepared for her to contra attack so strongly. He perceived passion and yearn for her song but also an intense fear written between the lines.

Gina was growing anxious at Steven's lack of reaction. The silence only made her thoughts louder. her breath quickened. Richard saw this and quickly stood up to comfort Gina. Steven flinched at this, he finally moved to prepare himself to conform to him.

"Okay everybody, calm down" Mia spoke firmly breaking the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufff I finally manage to write the chapter;u;, I sorry for not posting earlier I will make it up for you later. I hope you enjoy it! It took me ages to find a song for Steven. Thank for the song suggestion for this chapter, Mr_Hollow_man! More songs will be shown in the next chapters!
> 
> Richard and Steven’s duet ("Transient" by Makari suggestion by Mr_Hollow_man) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyceM_zKrc  
> Steven’s song- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=werYxoKlYm0  
> Gina’s song- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6feSJsCxIw


	24. Insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mia’s and Gina’s song (https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69 Goddess by Jaira Burns suggestion by AshyDoki)  
> Gina’s song- (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y Fuck Up the Friendship by Leah Kate suggestion by AshyDoki)  
> Steven’s song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw )  
> Steven and Gina’s duet (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY )
> 
> As always there are links in all the lyrics. Be careful!

Steven had grown with love; he was always taught about how love moved everything. From caring for your family to treat strangers and solve conflicts. He was also taught love was slow and steady like growing a plant or nurturing an animal. The love he shared with the gems, his friends, and even Connie developed like that. It took him ages for them to open to each other and trust in each other with their feelings.

But this was different.

So strong, so sudden, so alluring. The hybrid had only met this girl for a month but she has managed to mess with everything he knew. Her kind words, her bubbly personality, and her cleverness were something else to him. His body was reacting on its own and his mind could barely keep it up with it, not to mention the adrenaline and the burst of emotions that were boiling inside him.

After, Mia's interruption, he fled. The young hybrid was in the restroom taking a moment to clarify his thoughts. His pounding heart was almost coming out of his chest. His mind was foggy and his face was on fire.

He wasn't sure he would be able to see fine or Richard on the eyes, he was a little upset at their closeness but he didn't think it would make him explode like that. Not to mention Gina's display, just as expected she stated her response with another song and its meaning was crystal clear.

She felt something for him, too.

He someway had managed to collect the courage to sing that to Gina and even got her to reply to him. He actually hadn't thought of what to do next. The rest of the group was already picking and signing more songs as an attempt to enlighten the tense atmosphere, but he was still stuck in the bathroom. He pondered on calling for someone or even flee the place but he discarded those options. He was getting frustrated; he was afraid of reaching to her too fast and scaring her as he did with someone else a time ago.

He signed and went back to the karaoke room, he would be discrete, wait, and think something on the way. Now that he was more calmed he would be able to think of something of the room. 

["Weren't you prayin' on your knees for me?](https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69)" Steven was immediately received by Mia and Gina singing together in the middle of the dance floor.

["It must be out of habit, piece by piece"](https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69) Neither of the girls even noticed his entrance in the room.

['Cause my body is a temple. And it needs some extra detail right here, right now"](https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69) Mia was singing at the top of her lungs, while Gina was keeping a softer tone.

["And my name is monumental, Say it for me, for me, for me"](https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69) The pair turned finally spotting the hybrid sitting awkwardly on the couch.

["'Cause I'm a goddess. I'm fuckin' flawless, let's not be modest"](https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69) Steven was glancing at them curiously.

["'Cause if you fuck with me, I might just change your life"](https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69) Steven was now being more observative, analyzing each word that left Gina's mouth.

["'Cause I'm a goddess, make you a promise"](https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69) Right now she was shy, even apprehensive from signing but that suddenly changed.

Gina's voice became slightly stronger and firmer. ["That if you fuck with me, I might just change your life"](https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69)

Her eyes were fierce. ["If you fuck with me, I might just change your life"](https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69) Steven gulped.

["You could go to paradise. See the wonders fill the highs."](https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69) Mia got excited at Gina's sudden change.

The girls opened her arm to the sky. "[Touch the stars and touch the sky. But still, they won't compare to me"](https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69) Then they framed her faced their hands.

["'Cause I'm a goddess. I'm fuckin' flawless, let's not be modest."](https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69) Mia took the lead.

["'Cause if you fuck with me, I might just change your life"](https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69) She sang to her boyfriend, Gina didn't minded.

["'Cause I'm a goddess, make you a promise"](https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69) They looked like a sweet couple.

["That if you fuck with me, I might just change your life"](https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69) Jordan just received his girlfriend which a warm smile.

["If you fuck with me, I might just change your life"](https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69) Mia's smile was so loving and genuine.

["If you fuck with me, I might just change your life"](https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69) They were so good for each other.

"You took your sweet time, Steven" Gina interrupted Steven's thoughts.

"HEy" He hybrid let out a nervous shriek.

"We have sung like 3 songs already. Even Jordan picked one." Richard interjected trying to act as naturally as possible.

"I can pick another one" Jordan suggested.

"NO!" Mia, Gina, and Richard shouted in unison.

"What?"Steven exclaimed surprised. All of them seemed terrified.

"There're things which are better left unheard" Mia explained with a traumatized expression.

Richard hugged himself and Gina just looked at them apologetically, Jordan just chucked at their reaction. The atmosphere was still tense but at least Jordan's teasing was making it better.

"So are you feeling better?" Richard asked thoughtfully in a sensible tone.

"Yeah" Steven casually replied.

"Are you sure? We can call it a night if you..." Richard thoughtfully insisted.

"That's not necessary. I would hate to ruin the night." He was making Steven felt guilty. Richard has been nothing a thoughtful friend to them.

"Just leave the boy alone, Richard." Jordan cut off. "He can handle himself you don't need to mother him."

"I'm not mothering him," Richard answered slightly annoyed.

"Oh, yes you are." Mia insisted, she was used to his cousin doing this all the time, now it wasn't the time.

"I'm not." But he was stubborn.

"You are"

"I'm not."

"You are"

"Heeey." Gina didn't have time for their childish game. She wanted to attend other stuff first. "Steven, wouldn't you like to duet?"

Steven opened his eyes in surprise before he managed to answer. "I think I'll pass"

Everyone was silent, Mia wanted to slap herself at her friend's bluntness. But she decided not to intervene anymore.

"Are you afraid, Star boy? What happened to all the teasing?" Gina chucked at Steven's reddening face and nervous expression.

"Sugarcube, mockingbird, darling" Gina listed all the nicknames he gave her delightfully.

"Why the sudden change, Stevie? Did I not make myself clear?" Her voice was playfully yet threatening. His lack of response was starting to get on her nerves."How rude of me, maybe I needed to spell it out for you."

"It would be also rude of me not to follow this little game you took the effort to set up for me" She took the tablet. And slyly smiled to him "You know me so well, Steven. I prefer singing my emotions away."

["Are you gonna kiss me, 'Cause you're taking me home"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) Gina dragged him to the dance floor. ["It's four in the morning. Are we doing this wrong?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y)

["This weekend I saw you. Through eyes that are new,"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) She playfully winked at him. ["You got me falling for you. And I kinda want to"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y)

["Tell me what you mean. Is it all me?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) She came dangerously close to him. ["Start to overthink everything"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y)

["When you're close to me, I can't breathe"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) Her breath was caressing his heated skin. ["We're already six feet deep"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y)

["Let's fuck up the friendship. Come get in my head"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) She finally splatted.

["Baby cut the tension. I'm hung by a thread"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) Steven's expression became hard to read.

["Maybe it's something. But let's not pretend"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) It was too fast for him. She was so direct. ["Or maybe it's nothing. And this is the end"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y)

["We could never be. We could never be friends"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) But Gina was already settled to get the prize. ["We could never be. We could never be friends"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y)

["It got kind of scary. My bones always knew"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) She blushed remembering the first time she accepted she was in love and her conflicting emotions. ["Oh, I didn't mean to. Are you feeling this, too?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y)

["Tell me what you mean. Is it all me?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) Her heart had become already too attached, and she needed answers. ["Start to overthink everything"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y)

["When you're close to me, I can't breathe"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) Answers Steven was still seeking himself. ["We're already six feet deep"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y)

["Let's fuck up the friendship"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) Her tone increased. ["Come get in my head. Baby, cut the tension"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y)

["I'm hung by a thread. Maybe it's something"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) She was desperate.

["But let's not pretend. Or maybe it's nothing"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) Steven was still making up his mind. ["And this is the end"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y)

["We could never be. We could never be friends"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) Gina was trying to remain strong but his unreadable expression was making her waver. ["We could never be. We could never be friends"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y)

["On the edge of my seat. I'll wait for the outcome"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) She was a nerve wreck.

["If we ever have one. Let me take the lead"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) Gina was almost pleading at him at this point. "[You follow me closely. But come on and show me "](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y)

She took air. ["Let's fuck up the friendship. Come get in my head"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y)

["Baby cut the tension. I'm hung by a thread"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) The rest were worrying over them.

["Maybe it's something. But let's not pretend"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) Gina's voice flooded his mind. ["Or maybe it's nothing. And this is the end."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y)

["We could never be. We could never be friends"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) She made it be ound like a threat

["We could never be. We could never be friends"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y) But maybe it was fear.

The rest of the group was at the edge of their seats. Their first encounter had already been intense, they even tried to interfere but there was nothing they could do now. Mia gave his cousin a worried glare, Richard just shrugged his shoulders. Jordan kept his own opinions for himself if he was honest with himself this was one hell off a show.

Some guitar accord began to play.

["Novocaine, I keep it coming so I feel no pain"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) Steven's voice wavered at first.["I tell my girl that I'mma change my ways"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw)

["She knows I'm never gonna change"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) He looked at his feet in remorse[."Same old shit. Running my mouth until she busts my lip"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw)

["So many problems, you can take your pick"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) Spinel was intrigued. ["I know I'm never gonna change"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw)

Steven's tone raised. ["I am what I am, I know what I know. I'll let you down if you let me too close](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw)" He was firmer and more confident. ["I am what I am, I know what I know. If you catch me running away then you'll know"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw)

["I can't change! Guess you can blame it on my left side brain"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) He faced her with determination and fear. ["I should know better but you know. I know, I know I ain't never gonna change"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw)

["Got no shame! Spend all my money as soon as I got paid"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) His expression was regretful and it looked painful. ["I should know better but you know. I know, I know I ain't never gonna change"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw)

["Wonder why the party's over soon as I arrive"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) Gina remembered the time she saw his nightmare.

["Must've done something in a former life"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) His struggles as the galaxy's savior and his happily after.

["And I don't really wanna change. Change!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) But he wasn't the only one with the right to feel that.

["I am what I am, I know what I know. I'll let you down if you let me too close"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) It was unfair, she was afraid too.

["I am what I am, I know what I know. You catch me running away then you'll know"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) It hurt so much. She broke eye contact with him.

["I can't change! Guess you can blame it on my left side brain"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) Steven took her chin and made her face him. He needed to make his statement clear to her.

["I should know better but you know. I know, I know I ain't never gonna change"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) He wasn't prepared to see a reflection of his own expression on her. ["Got no shame! Spend all my money as soon as I got paid"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw)

["I should know better but you know. I know, I know I ain't never gonna change"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) How ironic for him to use that word.

["Change"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw)

["Am what I am, know what I know. I'll let you down if you let me too close"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) The lyrics fitted both of them. ["Am what I am, know what I know. You catch me running away then you'll know"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw)

["Am what I am, know what I know. I'll let you down if you let me too close"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) Gina opened her mouth to duet with him. ["Am what I am, know what I know. You catch me running away then you'll know"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw)

["Am what I am, know what I know. I'll let you down if you let me too close"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) But Steven silenced her with a finger on her lips. ["Am what I am, know what I know. You catch me running away then you'll know"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw)

["I can't change! Guess you can blame it on my left side brain"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) His voice was also desperate.

["I should know better but you know. I know, I know I ain't never gonna change"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) Gina was feeling guilty for being so pushy.

["Got no shame! Spend all my money as soon as I got paid"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw) He was just as insecure as herself. ["I should know better but you know. I know, I know I ain't never gonna change"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw)

Steven was just as afraid as herself, the risk was just a big as the reward and the consequence would be lasting. It took them so much effort to be together just as friends, what would be of them if they became something else.

Gina fluttered her eyelids trying to keep her tears away, her eyes were glassy and her expression was full of guilt.

"Come here," Steven said as he embraced her, pressing her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry" Gina was muffled by Steven's body.

"Me too" Steven whispered to her. "We can talk about it later"

"As friends I guess..." Gina hesitantly told him.

"I don't know" Steven truthfully answered.

"Don't play with me like that, star boy" But it didn't convince her.

"I'm not playing." His soothing voice calmed her "I not going anywhere, Gina." That did convince her.

"Gosh, you're such a dork" Gina giggled while regaining her composure.

"You were the one to told those words" Steven hummed.

Spinel looked at him in disbelief, and then he remembered their at the open field when they were escaping from their kidnappers. "Oh"

Steven chucked at her realization."I guess you're the dork then"

Gina smiled. "We're both dorks, dork"

Neither of the group had dared to touch the picking song tablet. While Steven and Gina had their conversation another song was playing and now another song beginning. Gina opened her eyes as she recognized the entrance.

["The sun is nearly gone"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) Steven sang before she could open the mouth. ["The lights are turning on"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY)

["A silver shine that stretches to the sea"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) He was calmer and he slowly grabbed Gina's hands.

["We stumbled on a view"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) Spinel did hesitate to follow his lead.

["That's tailored made for two"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) Their steps were delicate and light.

["What a shame those two are you and me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) They swirled dreamingly together.

["Some other girl and guy"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) Steven was fixated on her.

["Would love this swirling sky"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) She shyly smiled at him.

["But there's only you and I"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) His heart fluttering like the wings of a butterfly.

["And we've got no shot"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) The rhythm increased as they dance quickened. ["This could never be. You're not the type for me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY)

["Really?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) Gina teased.

["And not a spark insight"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) Steven grinned at her playing along with the song[."What a, a waste of a lovely night"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY)

["You say there's nothing here"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) Gina began to sing her part.["Well let's make something clear"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY)

["I think I'll be the one to make that call"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) She separated herself from him.

["But, you'll call?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) Steven chased her.

["And though you looked so cute"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) She winked at him. ["In your polyester suit"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY)

["It's wool"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) Steven quickly replied.

["You're right, I'd never fall for you at all"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) Gina continued dancing away from him.

["And maybe this appeals"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) She was dancing as lightly and gracefully as a feather

["To someone not in heels,"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) The hybrid dancing was perfectly matching hers moving freely around their 'stage'.

["Or to any girl who feels"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) Like a feather and the wind.

["There's some chance for romance"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) They timidly met their mutual glance.

["But I'm frankly feeling nothing"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) Her voice was stunning and firm.

["Is that so?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) Steven replied in the same tone.

["Or it could be less than nothing"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) Gina smirked

["Good to know! So you agree?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) He grinned.

["That's right"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) She extended her hand to dance together again.

Steven immediately held them. ["What a waste of a lovely night"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY) Their voices sang at once.

The instrumental began and they focused solemnly on their dance. It was bubbly and lighthearted, just as their hearts were feeling. Their feet were racing to follow each other and their hands never stopped to touch each other. Their dance involved a mixture of ballroom dance and swing. 

The beat became faster and they began tapping their feet in perfect synchronize complementing the rhythm of the song. They were having fun moving freely alongside the dance floor, chasing and inventing moves as pair of children in a park. It was hypnotizing to see how they reflected and responded to each other movements.

Until the song began to slow down its beat and they had to end their display by doing a bow to the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mia’s and Gina’s song (https://youtu.be/RtpaNMk_kgo?t=69 Goddess by Jaira Burns suggestion by AshyDoki)  
> Gina’s song- (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCQv7ZUpV6Y Fuck Up the Friendship by Leah Kate suggestion by AshyDoki)  
> Steven’s song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FigKW-f-vw )  
> Steven and Gina’s duet (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY )
> 
> I was supposed to post this yesterday but it was late so I decided to post it later for everyone's sleeping schedule's sake. I have been a little busy and distracted lately, so sorry for the tardiness. Still. I wouldn't dare to leave this much time. I would hate to leave the fic alone too long and having "the silent" viewers leaving. So this is the chapter for last week. I'm starting to get used to posting the Sundays-Mondays.
> 
> Yay, I finally got to make them duet <3 Any comment is appreciated.


	25. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Gina and the rest of the group take a walk.

The rest of the night came smoothly after Steven and Gina's duet. Everyone was thankful the tension had finally decreased and they could let themselves have some fun. In the end, all of them had a good time not to mention Mia, Richard and Jordan now had an interesting story to tell tomorrow at university. A hang-out with Gina was always filled with excitement and Steven only helped to multiply that. They sang, chat, and ate until the establishment had to close and they were kicked out, nonetheless, they had still some energy to burn up and decided to take a walk together to pass the time.

The young group walked across the empty street. Mia tightly hugged her boyfriend’s arm as they walked, they were sharing the little heat they had. The night was cold and the soft breeze didn’t help at all. Walking behind them were Richard, Gina, and Steven, the last two of them were profusely avoiding each other sight. Even if they were freezing, their faces were burning. On his side, Richard was keeping Jordan talking to them, scaping the uncomfortable atmosphere that had settle on the back of the group.

Thankfully, he turned out to be really talkative once he was more relaxed.

"And then the shop owner came and indeed confirmed the boy was his son." Jordan was rambling filling the silence of the night. "So, they sued her."

He knew thousands of little stories and gossip of the town not to mention he was an amazing storyteller. Mia also knew some of those stories and she kept encouraging him into sharing them with the group. It’s not like the other minded anyway, their stories were really interesting and Jordan was quite intriguing himself.

"I heard the judge was brutal was and made her pay four times the price she would have paid if she didn't argue with them, plus the whole lawyer fee." All of them were eagerly hearing the end of his story. "There was no way she could live on her own after that so she had to return to her parents’ house in Ohio after a month. The people of that building where she lived even did a party after she left. She was utterly pissed but there was nothing she could do if didn’t want another ticket, she couldn’t obviously afford."

"She sounded insufferable." Mia scoffed.

"Well, she got what she deserved." Richard chucked at the history.

"I guess it was a lost cause." Gina lamented along with her friends.

Steven was hesitant. "I don't know. It seemed they went really hard on her. Maybe with some more talking of someone else. Or maybe. . ."

"No way." Mia rudely interrupted him. "There was no way that woman would listen to them."

Richard was usually more compressible but he had to agree with his cousin. "She had many times to go back on the words and she didn't take any of them."

"Maybe another approach would have work." The hybrid tried half-heartedly to convince them.

"I think the approach of the law was the only way." Mia squabbled.

"I'm not sure." Steven still insisted.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Gosh, Gina was right you're too good for yourself, Mr. Demayo."

The mention of that last name caught Jordan's attention. "Demayo? Like Demayo-Demayo? Are you a Demayo, Steven?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Steven casually answered.

"Don't you have any family here in Showne?" Jordan curiously asked him. His mind engines already coming up with a new story.

Steven was hesitant to tell them. He didn't want to risk any kind of rumor forming and reaching Clementine and Harold's doorstep.

Luckily (or not) Mia spoke before the silence became too noticeable. "Yeah. I asked him that too. It sounds really familiar but I can't place my finger on it."

"She used to be my teacher until my third semester at university. I already told you about her." Jordan reminded her. "She was the teacher with the dramatic meltdown just after winter break."

Richard exclaimed with surprise. "That was her?" He usually wasn't into gossip but that rumor was quite hard to ignore. "I think I may have heard the story, somewhere It was in everyone’s mouth for a full month."

"Which story?" Gina asked reminding them that Steven and she weren't from the town.

Jordan grinned at them preparing himself to start talking.

"Well, some years ago when I just started studying Pharmaceutical Chemistry, I had this teacher named Clementine” Steven and Gina opened their eyes as they recognized the name.

“She used to teach me organic chemistry early in the mornings. She was really good at it and loved teaching, she was also rather talkative so we got along pretty well. She was one of the oldest teachers on the University and had a ton of rumors around her." Jordan exaggerated his voice to add emotion to his narration.

Gina couldn’t contain her curiosity. "Really? Like what?" She needed details.

Jordan stopped walking and took a seat on a nearby bench. "You see the town is small and everyone knows each other. Demayo's had been always known for being quite reserved. On the outside, they always seemed to be the perfect family, with a brilliant mother, a successful dad, and a genius son but nobody really was their friends. My mom and everyone in town used to tell always, that that family was too good to be true. They were too polite and prude all the time."

“Yeah. Everybody knew about them but nobody actually knew them” Mia confirmed as she sat on the lap of her boyfriend.

Jordan nodded and continued explaining. "Mrs. Demayo was recognized Chemist, she wrote books and used to give conference around the USA. Mr. Demayo is a well-known lawyer, with a rising law firm. And I heard their only son was a proficient athlete and student with a brilliant future in high school. He had already an insured scholarship before he even started his last school year.”

"Is that possible?" Steven and the rest of the group leaned closer to Jordan to hear the story. He couldn’t believe it was his father they were talking about.

Jordan confirmed. "It is, but they’re really hard to get. So, a day, a long time ago their son vanished from nowhere. He stopped coming to school and nobody could contact him. Naturally, people started asking about him. But nobody found anything. And more weirdly, neither of his parents even looked sad or worried. They didn’t even tell the police” Jordan was really curious about the truth behind that popular rumor.

“After a lot of pushing they told everybody was at his cousin's house at another state. However, there was no way anybody believed that story. People kept asking but the couple just alienated themselves." He actually attempted to investigate himself, but there was nothing he could find.

He sighed in defeat. "The time passed and the people started to make crazy conspiracies about that. Even though the rumors dissipated with time, some students kept telling a few of them. You know how are students. Am I right? Clementine was a rather popular teacher among the students. He was strict but her lesson was clear and easy to understand. "

Mia lively interjected. "I can't blame them. The rumor had survived since my parent’s time at school. That like more than 20 years ago.“

Richard recalled something from his past. “I think I can remember my parents tell us that story on Christmas reunion once or twice. They always talked about that boy with such pity. He was a nice guy but he was always lonely and awkward to be around with.”

“But what happened to Clementine?” Gina asked with a slightly annoyed tone, focusing on the story once again.

“Chill, dude.” Jordan chucked at her impatience. He didn’t think she would be eager for hearing that old rumor. “I’m getting there. So, she was a popular teacher and a mystery to her students. She became even more affectionate with them after that incident. She always talked to them and even went as far as learning a whole language for them and accompany them to familiar events. Se would always be there for you. As long as you got good grades on her subject.”

Gina and Steven rolled their eyes at the last part. That totally sounds like the Clementine she both had gotten fond of. But besides that, this would explain Clementine’s sudden attachment to them in so few days and her heavy interest in their education. Not to mention they found cute the reason she learned Spanish in the first place.

“I know it was a rumor at the school but I was in her class and had actually witnessed it. She wouldn’t give a fuck about you if you didn’t show interest in the subject. “Well, that was a deal-breaker.” Thankfully for most of us, that was hard to archive since she had a way with words. The stories I have heard from other students who failed her class are really funny."

“Leave that for another day.” Mia pushed Jordan to continue. He knew Jordan loved to extend his stories as long as possible. But Steven and Gina's expression were pleading for him to continue with the main story.

“Clementine was strict and worked as a clock she never missed a class and was always on time. It was her philosophy to be always working and being productive. Two years ago, she went with her husband on vacation for the winter holidays. Everything was normal. Until they returned, apparently while they were out somebody broke into their house.”

Steven almost choked at the revelation, if he wasn’t wrong that was exactly around the same time he had gotten into that house with his Dad.

Jordan leaned on them as he got more excited telling the story. “The next day she came to the classroom as she always did. She looked terrible, her eyebags were huge and spoke tiredly.” He added especial emotion to this part. “She had the most broken expression I had ever seen. Some of the closest students asked her if he was feeling right. And she totally lost it. She began crying in the middle of the classroom, no one of us could understand what was she telling us, her closer students comforted her while some others went to report it. Not long after somebody came and took her out of the university.

Gina and Steven gasped in horror.

“A week later her official retirement was announced.” Jordan dropped.

Steven could even feel his eyes water with guilt.

“In the past, people couldn’t get the whole story but now we have the technology.” Jordan pointed at the smartphone he was holding. “One of the student’s parents was the police officer who came to Demayo’s house to register the area. And Another one got the story out of a secretary who worked with a physiatrist. “

“The police came to the house just the day before. The elderly couple had noticed the door was opened and the stuff around the house was misplaced so they freaked out. They registered the house and any expensive valuable was stolen nor damaged. Just some stuff was misplaced, some decoration and open windows but more importantly. His son’s room was messed up. Book with his photographs were opened and his stuff scattered around the place. The room seemed to be packed up before that. But what shocked the police a bunch of cards scattered around the stairs.”

Steven cringed at those letters’ sour memory. With Dad's excitement over the disc and Steven’s conflicting emotion, they forgot to clean the house as they left.

“All of them were from the same person, and he was called just as his son, Greg, even though the last name was changed. The husband was fuming and the wife was tearing up after they were told that. The woman wanted to open them but his husband prevented her from doing it. Since the house was no longer in danger the policemen had to leave shortly, so they didn’t hear the conclusion.”

Did she want to open the cards? Why was Harold holding her back? How long has that been happening? Did his Dad know that?

“The next day his collapse at school happened. After that, the secretary which was contacted wrote her final diagnosis and printed the paper which told her, she was no longer capable of teaching. Apparently, the shock from that night was enough to trigger a series of panic attacks and mess up with her head. She kept reliving the past on her head, again and again, dissociating from the present. The physiatrist believed a room full of students of the same age when his son disappeared wouldn’t help her. So he prohibited her from teaching. “

The guilt was piercing deeper into his heart. Was her “bad memory” something else?

Jordan's excitement tone dropped, and his face betrayed him revealing a sorrowful expression. “People say her mind had deteriorated since then and she keeps forgetting more and dissociating frequently. Nobody had the heart to further investigate and discover what happened after the police left. Most just assumed the shock from finding the letters was enough to set her off. Others say it was a fight with her husband, anther of them believe her impression came from the content of the letters and few of them think something else happened. So it still remains a mystery. “

“That’s terrible,” Gina exclaimed.

“I know, but there’s nothing we could do for her” Jordan sadly responded.

“I know if should feel sorry for her husband or mad at him for probably triggering her.” Steven was livid, considering Harold's explosive personality she had no doubt he had done something.

Jordan “We neither. Mr. Demayo is a grumpy man hard to read. He works day and night for both of them since his son left them alone. There’s nothing he values more than work and sacrifice. He is really protective over his wife and would do anything for her but the whole situation is tricky.”

“You seem really worried about them, are you sure you don’t know them?” Mia spotted his sudden change; it was weird considering his earlier behavior.

“No.” Steven quickly answered.

But nobody was convinced by that answer.

“Those names don’t seem familiar to me.” The hybrid told them again.

The group looked at him suspiciously, so Gina had to intervene. “Come on guys. You have already seen him. He is really empathetic and sensible. There’re many people with the same last name. It’s just a silly coincidence.”

“Well, he isn’t the only one sensible, Gina,” Richard commented, Gina's expressions while Jordan told the story easily gave her away too.

“It’s an artist treat, just drop it, Richard. Anyways what time is it?” She quickly dismissed with confidence and then changed the subject. Her experience came handly in situations like this one.

Richard took a quick glance at his clock. “It almost 1:00 am”

“Noooo. “Jordan exclaimed in horror.” Sorry guys, I hate to cut it short but I need to do something tomorrow and I will never get up if I stay longer. “

Mia agreed as she stood up from his boyfriend’s lap. “yeah, it’s getting late and I’m tired come on I will drive you.” She made a hand gesture for the group to follow her back to the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!, Sunday-Monday update. 
> 
> Now you know with Jordan was included in these chapters. I hope you like it! Soon (like a week) I'll be reaching the winter holidays so be prepared for more content. Until next Sunday-Monday <3


	26. Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has some questions after last night's events.

It was late, no sound could be heard and any lights could be seen on the streets. Steven and Gina had arrived at their current house in Showne, both were exhausted from all the signing and more importantly from the rollercoaster of emotion they had faced. Their minds were numbed, any of them could focus on only one thing; each other emotions, their own emotions, their actions, and Clementine's new information were too much for one single night.

Both of them drag their feet until they reached their beds. Their thoughts flickering on their minds making it harder to feel asleep but they eventually gave up and let themselves be lost in the blissful unconsciousness.

Until the next day came, and the rising sun hit Spinel's bed heating her bedsheets and slowly waking her up. Her nothingness suddenly was flooded once again with a million emotions and thoughts. But she didn't want to feel any of them. She wanted to sleep some more, but her body wouldn't let her.

Spinel sighed in defeat and grabbed her phone to see the time, it was already 10 in the morning, but she didn't have the energy to get up and face Steven. All the courage she was took so much time to collect faded last night along with her songs. Too many feelings were sung and so many things could change from then on.

The hearted gem's mind was already settled in one single possible ending, Steven running to the arms of her former girlfriend, but she was already proven wrong by the hybrid's actions last night. It thrilled her in so many ways but it also scared her. Not the mention the growing guilt which as accumulating on her back in each second,

Her lie was developing into something even deeper, and no matter what she would do the end would be catastrophic. It was only a matter of time until all of it broke into millions of hurtful pieces. Yet Spinel was letting herself be lost into the enticing drug of love and wouldn't let it go.

Steven yesterday's confession was only feeding these feelings and seducing her into continuing. At first, she found his jealousy shocking but now the thought incredibly exhilarating. Her face heated and her heart was racing as she replayed the memories in her head.

But she couldn't ignore the fears and confusion which Steven still felt towards her. She had already accepted she was madly in love with him and he was clearly feeling something stronger than a normal friendship. She actually had an opportunity.

Spinel honestly didn't think she would make it this far.

A sudden pinging came from her gem, Spinel immediately recognized what it was.

"Shit" She muttered under her breath, the Diamonds must have already seen the whole thing from her choker's camera. Blue wouldn't let her forget it in centuries. Spinel began to unbutton her winter dress to pull the communicator from her gem.

But the sound of the door handle startled her, she quickly covered herself again with the clothing. And shouted to Steven on the other side of the door.

"DO NOT ENTER!" Steven immediately stopped taken aback by her loudness. "Go away, Steven. I'll come downstairs in some minutes" Spinel frantically shouted him.

꧁꧂

Steven's hybrid body came with a lot of advantages from strength to resistance. Right now the only thing he could think was how unfortunate he was for having a body that needed so little rest. Steven woke earlier than he would like to, his brain was still exhausted but his body wasn't really tired from yesterday's activities. His body wouldn't him sleep him any more second and it was driving him crazy.

Last night resulted more revealing than he expected. He got the information he needed from Gina and also found somethings about himself he would not find like that. He had the hope the karaoke would be a more subtle and fun approach. And he was sure everything would go as smoothly as he intended if he had controlled himself.

His episode of jealousy speeded up Gina's reaction. She was really perceptive around Steven and immediately picked up the whole situation and started a stance. Gina was in love with him and wanted to take their relationship to a new level.

And it didn't look like a simple crush, her voice was filled with passion and fear. Her eyes were seeking for an answer on his still stung his heart.

He wouldn´t lie to himself, his own actions were a clear indicator that he was also developing feelings as strong as hers. And Gina's reciprocating feelings were increasing his.

He was flattered and thrilled by the thought but Gina's approach suffocated him at the moment. He was afraid and she was too, both of them just let their emotion overtook them. Gina's fear makes her push Steven and Steven's jealousy made him explode.

"We're even" Steven wasn't really mad at the pressure she put over him. After all, he was the one who incited her with his ‘plan’. But, they could overcome that easily with come dialogue and mutual support.

As they had done so many times since they met.

They just needed to talk...

Steven got up and made some breakfast for them, then he went for her.

꧁꧂

Gina frantically locked herself in the bathroom. That was close call, she usually didn't answer the Diamonds on the day but the pinging sensation was quite annoying and she wasn't thinking clearly. She quickly pulled the communicator and shut it off. She hoped the Diamonds would understand her predicament.

She changed her clothes and fixated her makeup to see Steven. She contemplated her reflection in the mirror and she looked as flawless as always. She took a deep breath, prepare her mind, put on her strong facade, and went downstairs.

"God, Steven. Please knock or something. I was about to change my clothes." She approached the hybrid, the atmosphere was tense, and seeing him waiting for her on the table made her quiver. "Anyone else would think you did it on purpose." The girl said jokingly trying to ease her nerves.

Steven blushed at her playful wink. "Nooo, I ... I mean... It wasn't on purpose. I just wasn't thinking" Steven honestly answered her, his nervous demeanor and stuttering softened her.

Steven saw how her gaze shifted from a started one to a soft lovestruck one. "I know. You're just that kind of guy, Steven." Gina whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Steven was taken aback by this. His body once again worked against him revealing the feelings this mind was still reluctant to accept. His heart raced, and excitement was rushing through his veins.

Meanwhile, Gina got uncomfortable with his lack of response. His eyes were fixated on her with an intensity she hadn't noticed before.

"Oh Steven, you shouldn't have. This looks delicious! Let's take a bite already, star boy" Spinel exclaimed, using her well-known technique of distraction to fill the stillness of the room.

"Gina, about last night...." Steven tried to go to the grain.

Gina quickly reacted to this. "Last night, we wasted so much time. We have to practice your singing right away. I picked some songs I want you to try" She firmly replied hoping he would drop the subject.

"Gina, We have to... " But Steven didn't. They needed to talk.

"I can play the guitar so you can focus only on your voice" Gina continued anyway.

"Gina..." Steven attempted to draw her attention.

Gina interrupted him again. She sounded even more desperate."I really hope our studying sessions are already showing some results"

But Steven was also desperate. The hybrid covered the girl's mouth with his hand, Gina reacted to this licking his hand.

"Urg. You're rude" Steven exclaimed surprised yet amused by her childish antics.

"You're the one rude shutting me like that" Gina pouted.

"You were interrupting me, first" Steven responded in the same way childish to her.

Gina avoided his eyes and reluctantly answered him. "I don't wanna talk about last night, Steven. Look, I'm really sorry for pushing you the way I did. But I thought we both came clear with the duet we made. I don't think we should push it forward."

Steven smiled, now they were finally getting somewhere."Well, still some things I think should be cleared."

"Steven, I know you're dense but please don't make me spell it for you. I already swept the dance floor with my feelings for you. " Gina was flustered, her face was steaming.

Steven took a moment to analyze their situation. Both were longing for something more but was unsure to take a further approach. He knew there was something there but he needed to explore it and from Gina's look she also needed some sort of assurance. "Let's have a date."

"What?" Gina was petrified by his suggestion.

Steven nervously started to ramble."I know we use to hang out all the time, but this time I'll make this one different for you. This time it will be different, I'm sure it will help us to clear our minds before we made a rash decision."

Gina didn't think he would be the one to make the first step. Steven nervous but he was also determined to convince her. She really wanted to sweep all the situation under the rug but his eyes were pleading her to say yes. It would be impossible to decline him and avoid the situation would mate the atmosphere even more suffocating.

Steven's confidence slowly increased with each word he said. "Maybe, it a lot to ask. But I wouldn't be asking you if I thought I wouldn't work. Would you go on a date with me?"

It was tempting and if she was sincere, she wanted to go. At least this way she wouldn't regret not taking all the chances she had to be Steven. "I... I've never been on a date before."

"Really?" Steven always thought she had more experience than him in all areas, including dating.

"I have never wanted to say yes to any of the guys who asked me" Gina blushed, embarrassed to confess that in front of him.

"And now, you want to?" Steven hopefully asked.

"I would love to"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry for the involuntary hiatus.


	27. Go out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Gina go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: (Julieta Venegas — Andar Conmigo) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0

"Where the hell are you driving us, Universe?" The disguised gem asked slightly worried.

At first, she was taken aback by Steven asking her for a date, then she was just warming at the idea when Steven stormed into her room and told her he had figured out where to take her. It seemed rushed is not like they got anything else planned for that day. There was plenty of time before the dinner and Steven didn't want to waste any second.

Gina was flattered by Steven's display of excitement and nervousness for their date. He was just like a child; she couldn't say no to that face. But an hour has past and they left the city long ago. He was still driving and she had no idea of where they were.

"I already told you. It's a surprise. You wouldn't like to spoil it, would you?" Steven teased her. He usually wasn’t the kind of guy to take retaliation on his friends but this opportunity was just too good to let it pass.

"Steven, we are in the middle of nowhere. There's no shame in admitting we are lost." Gina tried to joke to ease her own nerves. Even after all these moth traveling on her own isolated places place gave shivers to her spine.

"We aren't lost. I perfectly know where are we. Just wait a little longer. "Steven checked once again his phone, he was about the reach the place he was seeking for.

Then the boy turned the car leaving the main high road and introducing the car to the forest. The ground was unstable so the small car immediately began to jump and wiggle. Nothing the hybrid hadn't expected, he had driven the car through even worse places and he always managed to go through it. It would take more than that to take his car down.

"Ok, now you have gone insane. Let's turn round." But Spinel had no idea of this, her head was on full alert. Her hand where tightly griping the car seat as it moved. She hatted the turbulence and the sudden movement of the vehicle took her by surprise.

"Just chill out. We are just here." Steven continued anyways, messing with Gina was so much fun.

Steven parked the car just in the middle of the forest. The forest itself was nice, all the trees had a variety of reddish colors and soft wind made all the leaves rustle in a soothing symphony. Nonetheless, there was nothing impressive nor special about that place. They could have easily gone to the park near the house and it would be the same.

"Maybe I would chill out if you told me what are we doing here" Gina continued talking, as the car stopped her anxiousness began to decrease. "We are really far away from the town, where nobody could reach us. Don't get me wrong but all this is kinda suspicious."

"What are you implying, Ms. White?" Steven grinned while provoking her.

"Ms. White? Don't get all formal on me, universe. It doesn't help your case Mr. taking- defenseless -girls-to-the-middle-of-nowhere." The girl pouted in annoyance.

The boy let out a soft snicker. "I wouldn't say you're specifically a defenseless girl. I have seen you in action, remember?" Steven's grin became wider. "And if I wanted to do something to you, I would have already done something, Ms. taking-boys-to-work-without-telling-them-nothing."

Gina opened her eyes when she connected the dots. "Is it really about that? Gosh, you’re so mean, how many times do I have to apologize?"

Many memories flooded her mind as she recalled the first-time day they met. Remembering his prettified expression as she took him to the music store. Steven had changed so much since then, regaining his confidence again. Now he has even pulling little pranks on her, it just made her content to see him be himself again.

"At least now we can call it an even." The grin never left his face, he finally got his little revenge.

"Whatever you say, big baby. So, what do we do now?" Gina asked more relaxed.

"Let's take the bag and guitar in the back and follow me" Steven instructed her.

The couple left the car, Gina followed Steven as he searched for something on the floor. Gina dutifully followed him. To be honest, she was having a hard time focusing, everything was too surreal. She not only got Steven to take interest in her but also got a date alone with him. Steven took the trouble of asking her and planned something for her, and only her.

Her heart was pounding and the heat was reaching her cheeks, she was taking all from her to keep her reactions and emotions at bay. Steven and she were in a really delicate position, this may be her only chance to be with Steven but it may also be the only chance to back out without and avoid making any more damage.

"Found it!" Steven exclaimed as he stepped on a hard surface. He brushed the leaves on top of it to reveal the familiar blue platform. "This is a ward pad. I already told you about them on the road. Do you remember?"

Gina was shocked, she couldn't take her eyes away from the ward pad. "I think, I do."

The boy took this as a good signal, so he continued explaining, happy to show some of his culture to her. "The Gems use this teleport to other ward pads on the earth. Earlier, I was checking on my maps and I founded this one relatively close to us and I thought it would a fun idea to take you somewhere with it"

"Are you sure? Is ok for me to use it?" Gina fidgets with her fingers. She had managed to avoid any gems related artifact while staying with steven and she had hoped she could keep it like that for a little longer.

"Of course. I will be there with you all the time. I'm an expert at it. Just come here next to me on the platform" Steven spoke even more confident, reassuring her everything would be okay.

But Gina didn't move, Spinel was too hesitant. Too many things could go wrong, and she would have no control over any of them. But Steven was just in front of her lending his comforting hand for her to reach. It would be even more suspicious if she baited away right now, both of them knew she was not the kind of girl who runs from adventure. 

She has kept her charade this far, hasn't she? She could manage to keep through it a little longer for him. Only for him.

Spinel stepped on the ward pad letting Steven pull her closer to him.

Steven let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding. He knew he was asking too much but he also knew Gina wouldn't let him down. "Ok. Now I gonna activate it, it will float us away to our destination. It will feel weird but it will be for a moment, just grab my arms and don't let it go. Are you really?"

"I think so" Gina had some doubt. She was a gem, she already knew all of this, his explanation only drilled deeper into her mind reminding her of her lies.

Steven warmly smiled at her. "You'll be okay. I know it is weird, but you're always showing me about you and the places you have gone. I really appreciate you're giving me the opportunity to do the same for you." The boy truthfully confessed almost whispering to her ear “I know not every girl would be up to do this with me."

This boy was going to be her death. "You should know by now I'm not every girl."

"And I love it that way"

꧁꧂

The first thing Gina noticed once she opened is that there wasn't anywhere she knew. She was dreading Steven would have her immediately to Beach city, or worse anywhere near Homeworld. But the view was filled with plants, hills with some weapons buried on the ground. The strawberries growing from every bush were a clear give away they were still somewhere on the earth through the floating pieces of ground were confusing. Also, the place was empty any gem nor person could be seen anywhere for the heart gem relief.

"Where are we?" Gina immediately asked genuinely curious about this new strange place.

"Welcome to the Gem Battlefield" Steven exclaimed expectantly of the other's reaction.

"Battlefield?" One of the places of the many stories of Steven and the other gems.

"Yeah, this the battlefield where a found my mom' s Scabbard," Steven explained more specifically. "This is one of the places where the Crystal Gems used to fight for Earth freedom. "

"So we ARE on earth" Her deductions were right.

"Of course, we are. What are you taking me for?" The boy acted offended. 

"Well, you did not answer my question yet. Where are we, Steven? Spain, Russia, Canada, where?" Gina reproached.

Steven made some memory from a book he read long ago in Beach City's local library. "Somewhere in Norway."

"Well, that explains why it's so cold even with this sun. So, what are doing here, star boy? " Spinel eagerly asked.

"Well, I was hoping we could relax for some time. We could walk for a while and pick a place to lay on for some time. I even brought the guitar and some food, maybe you could show me some of those songs you were talking about at breakfast."

"Just that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" He got afraid for a second thinking he had let her down.

"Oh “But she was just surprised not disappointed.

"Were you expecting something else?" Then, what was looking for?

"I don't know. I don't know how a date it's supposed to work" She herself was really confused.

Steven chuckled "It works every way you want. We are only supposed to get to know each other."

Gina blinked. "We have been doing that for two months already. "

"I know. But now we aren't passing time as just friends. Are we?" Steven wicked at her.

"Shut up, star boy. “Gina gave him a friendly punch.” Now let that guitar down, let’s find the biggest strawberry on the field.”

The place was huge, the more Gina walked the more she was convinced this was a planet of its own and now a random place on earth. Everywhere she looked there were huge strawberries growing everywhere even the smallest was the size of her whole fist but what really stunned out for her where the weapons were hidden in the view. All of these were long forgotten, plants were covered them growing oven them like chains. It gave them a nostalgic beauty but it also triggered some of the memories.

The more she watched the weapons with vines the more she felt those branches squeezing her feet. Those dry plants, the ruined floor, and the deathly atmosphere which had to accompany her for over 6000 years. These artifacts were being eaten by the time; the dust was pilling over them. They were calling her to free them, they needed help, a call, something to bring them back to the present.

Spinel’s legs finally gave in and her hands approached and antique war scythe covered with a thick layer of dead plants and dirt. Her fingers fiercely dig in the ground, even if it wasn’t alive it seemed too cruel just to leave these weapons like this.

On his side Steven was looking for the strawberry, he remembered once he saw one as big was Rainbow Quartz. Even if he didn’t find a berry like that Gina would flip once she saw the strawberry he found. It just her size. It was red, plumped, and cute, it reminded him of Gina when she was flustered.

Then, Steven heard some noises, a muffled panting and angry brushing sounds. He wasn't far from the place so he searched for the source.

Gina was almost pulling the weapon out, the amount the relief she was feeling from seeing the artifact freed from all those vines was irrational. The silvery surface of the weapon was rusty and dirty, nothing some cleaning products couldn't repair.

"What are you doing?" Steven exclaimed.

Gina turned him with a guilty expression, as a little kid being caught on mischief.

He ran to her side and took her hands separating them from the weapon. "Those are weapons from the war. The crystal gems had decided to leave them as a monument of the war."

The disguised gem hands were itched as they were separated from the artifact, she was so close to free that artifact. But Steven's voice was breaking her trance. She flickered her eyes, pulling herself together.

"Wait, Gina are you okay?" Steven observed Gina's strange behavior "Something happened?"

She focused on him; it was so silly of her to be triggered by something like this. This was not the place nor time to do something like that. The destiny was playing with her, maybe it was a sick reminder of her true nature. “Sorry, Steven..."

"No, It's my fault I should have warned you before, and it's not like the Crystal Gems would get mad if I explain it to them. Who would blame you? Who wouldn't like such badass weapons as souvenirs?" The boy felt sorry for alarming her.

"It's not like that!" She was offended to be seen as such a superficial girl. “It just they seemed so lonely, being covered in so many vines. There so forgotten. I couldn't stand it. They don't deserve that... Nobody deserves that..."

She was being tricky again but at least Steven could vaguely understand her now. "So you wanted to free them... "

"It sounds even stupider out loud" Gina covered her face with her hands covered in dirt from digging.

Steven deferred. "It's not stupid. It seems it really matters to you. I'm no one to judge. And you're right it does seem sad. But's there's always a beauty on this nostalgia." Something was definitely up with her "Sometimes when I watch you. You have this shy glace looking at the distance as if you were trying to reach the line of the horizon."

He hated to see her defeated expression, didn't suited such a strong girl like her. He was not stupid, Steven always knew Gina hide million of things from him, from little bits of her personality to huge parts of her past. Nevertheless, he was up to discover each of them.

"I like to think you're looking at the past. I know you're always talking about escaping from that but your glace has always told me otherwise."

Gina discovered her face. "Then you're looking wrong. Don't project your problems on mine, universe"

She was a tough girl. But it made steven work harder to try to understand her. "I'm not. At least I believe that. But that doesn't change my view. There's a beauty in the nostalgia I see on this field, and it's the same beauty I see in your eyes." Steven was close, but he decided to shorten the space between them. "It just makes you what you're now. It's not something you can free. It doesn't matter how many times you clean it. It will always withhold the same old memories." Now they were so close, they touching their noses.

"But there's no case talking of memories of there no one who remembers them. They need care, all of these things will decay with time and those memories you are talking about will die with them." Gina chose to cover his mouth and gently separate him from her. "Believe me, I'm talking of the first-hand experience. That's why it hurts so much Steven"

"I guess I hadn't seen it that way" Once again Steven was left wanting more.

"Of course, you hadn't." Gina continued. "These are the kind of things everyone prefers to put under the rug. Be glad you only know about these artifacts and not people. You have no idea how much damage that can do to a person."

This last statement only intrigued Steven more, her voice was sincere and her eyes seemed pained just at the border of tears. Gina got up and pulled the war scythe with didn't offer any resistance to be freed.

"Even I can't keep it at least let me give it some sort of maintenance," Gina said as she handed the weapon to him.

But Steven refused it. "No, please keep it. I trust you will take care of better than I would."

"Really?!" Spinel was surprised.

Steven chuckled. "Yeah. Honestly, I don't think they would even notice. And I think the scythe suits you."

"I guess so"

꧁꧂

After taking the war scythe, Steven took Gina to see the big strawberry he had found for her. The hybrid carried her on a bridal style and jumped to reach the place, he hoped a distraction would help his date to forget their bittersweet talk.

Spinel's head was still overwhelmed by their little conversation, it was becoming unbearable. But her fear to tell him increased along with her frustration. A date was meant for them to know each other but she rather just play and fool like use to do all the time in their house.

"Here we are, Gina" Steven let her go. "Just look at this beauty"

She might as well just play along. "I can´t be! Is this thing even real?" Gina came to inspect the huge strawberry, it just her size even a little taller than her.

"It is. The better berries are always ones growing on the floating ground." Steven puffed his chest with arrogance.

The girl pouted. "That's so unfair, you can fly. when would I be able to find this thing?"

"I don't mind finding them for you." Steven winked at her. "This one especially reminds me of you."

Gina giggled; he was such a dork. "Really?"

"Yes, you are very sweet, both smell the same and are even the same size." A big dork.

Gian analyzed the fruit some more; it indeed was really good looking. It was too tempting, she immediately had to take a bite of it. "And we are delicious"

"Nooooo cannibalism" Steven jokingly said as he took out his phone.

"Delicious. Come here, Steven I know you wanna eat it was much you wanna eat me." She teased him.

Steven blushed at her comment but took a photo of her anyway.

"HEy!" Gina exclaimed she was such a mess her face was covered with dirt and fruit and now it was immortalized on Steven's phone.

"Now you both are even the same color." Steven taunted her.

"Nooo delete it" Gina whined.

"Never" He would treasure this photo. "Hey, this place is nice with could lay here for a bit, what do you say, my little strawberry?"

Gina huffed. "To be clear, I think the strawberry should be named after me and not otherwise."

Steven took a blanket from the bag for them lay on. The view from there was gorgeous, the air was clean and the was grass was soft. Steven enjoying himself, he could feel how the breeze was taking all his problems as he relaxed. He had a lot of things on his mind that morning but one of his main concerns was that the dynamic between him and Gina would change. Luckily it didn't seem to be the case.

Gina laid on top of him resting her head on his chest. She was so near to him that she could smell her fruity perfume and feel some of her soft hair on his face. The heat of her body was contagious and now it was escalating to Steven's face.

"What are you doing?" The heated boy asked, trying to act cool.

"We are on a date, aren't we? We are supposed to be close." The girl smoothly responded. "You aren't backing on your word Steven, aren't you?"

"Nononono I'm just saying" The boy flustered quickly replied.

"I hope so. You're the best pillow I know I don't think I will get up in a long time." The girl further accommodated herself.

The sky was stunning, and the breeze was delightful. Even if it was cold Gina was more than enough to warm him. The petite girl was let out a lazy yawn before closing her eyes to take a nap. Steven couldn't believe his luck, even if they only know each other for two months every time, it felt like they had spent a lifetime together. They just fitted so well together.

Steven wondered how it was possible to know so well someone and know almost nothing from them at the same time. It was just one of the many wonders of Gina.

It didn't pass much time before Steven's eyes also give up and he ended taking a nap along with the heart gem. The day and place were inviting them just to relax and let time pass on.

꧁꧂

After some hours, Steven began to wake up some traces of touch could be felt on his face and he could feel his head laying on a tender surface. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting his sight to light. Just above the girl was delicately placing small flowers on his hair attaching them to his unruly curls. She bitted her lips focusing on touching him as gently as she could to prevent waking him up. Her dyed hair was loose falling on her chest, shining against the light showing that peculiar pink hue with Steven loved so much.

Some strands of her hair caressed his face giving him that ticklish sensation that woke him up. Gina looked angelic as she softly hummed while putting more little white flowers on his hair. Steven heart flutter once their eyes met, she was slightly surprised he had woken up without her noticing her.

Steven was mesmerized by her look. Her slightly parted lips, wild hair, and shining eyes staring back at his eyes. A lack of worlds from both of them only made the noises of nature stick out creating a magical atmosphere. Red began to appear on her face accentuating all her features. Especially her full inviting lips.

The hybrid accommodated his arms pushing himself, he closed his eyes and tilted his head seeking to close the gap between both of them.

But her delicate hands stopped him pushing him back before their lips met.

Steven opened his eyes, taken aback by his own actions. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... "

Gina shushed him with her hand. "I'm the one sorry, Steven"

A melancholic expression took over her face, she was longing for that kiss too but there was something else still bothering her. Even after trying to convince her so many times she couldn't let herself go on and getting involved with him.

"I guess. I believe you don't understand what are you getting into." Her voice came out as a pained whisper.

"I'm a big boy. I can make that decision by myself." Steven grabbing her had used to silence him.

He was right, he had grown from those days on Beach city. "Of course, you're. It's just there are so many things you still don't know. You'll leave me once you know them. I don't think my heart would survive that."

He kissed her hand. "I won't leave, we will cross that bridge when it comes. I not going anywhere, Gina."

Gina's heart fluttered at this gesture. "I really hope so, Steven. But, still think you shouldn't do that. "

"This?" Steven proceeded to leave a trace of little kisses in her hands, making her giggle. "Why?"

Gina stopped; guilt quickly came to her again. "Steven... your girlfriend... "

Steven was surprised she waited until now to ask him. "Connie? You're such a weird girl, you won't me kiss you but you accepted to come to a date with me."

Spinel was ashamed to ask him. The guilt was crippling over her, making her avoid his glace and cover her face. Steven just watched at her, feeling remorse for teasing her. He didn't think this matter would bother her much. But that it became apparent why she always cut their interactions.

"I'm breaking up with her." He spatted.

"What?!" This was just what she had feared.

"I think it’s best for us. You already know how apart we have grown since she went to college and after I asked for some advice from Clementine and my dad. I came to the conclusion it would be best for both of us." Steven explained himself, trying to calm the panicking girl.

Some tear began to form in the corner of her eyes. "I'm really sorry. God, I can't believe it. I ... "

Steven interrupted her before she started to blame herself. "You only made me realize sooner, please don't blame yourself. It's not like you're taking me away from her."

This tranquilized Gina, she knew beforehand the dynamic between him and Connie. And if she wasn't so emotionally involved, she would give him the same exact advice.

He squeezed her hand. "I'm choosing by myself to run to you."

She became flustered. "God, how can you be saying stuff like that?"

"You make me say this stuff." Steven winked at her.

"That's it. Steven gets out of my lap." Gina huffed.

Steven widened his eyes. "What?! That was your..."

Gina pushed him off her lap before he finished, gladly the grass softened his fall. And, Steven now knew why he was so comfortable in his sleep. Gina stuck her tongue out with annoyance, as she stretched her legs. Having Steven in that position felt nice but her legs were becoming numb.

Steven commented still laying on the blanket. "I think now you're my favorite pillow, too."

Gina sat at his side. "No way. You're far better, you a pillow and a heater. I'll need the warmth now that winter is approaching. "

"Anyways, so, now I can kiss you." Steven teasingly blew a kiss on her.

Gina snickered. "You're such a gentleman asking me first. But you haven't actually broken with Connie, haven't you?"

Steven frowned. "Well, no"

"Then, you know the answer, big boy" Gina smiled at him anyway.

Steven huffed. "Hey. It's not like I haven't tried but she won't answer my call nor my messages. You know we have to actually meet to do that." Broke with her by text would be plain cruel.

"Aja" Gina responded while got up to pick the guitar case.

While Steven furiously took his phone to show her. "Just see"

Remorse came back to Gina. "Steven, you don't have "

"I have. I really need to vent on" Steven founded his call log and gave her his phone to see.

"Damn." She could see around 16 rejected calls in the last few days.

"Yeah. I tried to text her too. I just ask her to pick up my calls and she just keeps saying she will try but weeks have passed since the last time she actually answered me. Just see." Steven furiously opened his messages and gave them to her.

Gina scrolled to her small chats. All seemed robotic and even forced from both sides. She had been aware of this but seeing the evidence made the whole situation seem even worse than she thought. "She seems kinda cold." No wonder why steven was so down before going to the ice rink.

"She has been really distant. It feels even worse once we get to actually talk." Steven continued complaining.

Gian look at him with pity. "I'm really sorry, Steven. But still, know the answer. "

"Don't sweat it. It's not your fault. I get it." He sounded defeated.

Gina lifted her cafe and rubbed his cheek. "Hey. Don't worry Stevie. I don't have any hurry." She reassured him.

"Thank you. At least you answer me." He was so disappointed, it made him look like a kicked puppy.

"Always Steven." Gina took out the acoustic guitar and accommodate herself.

"Are you playing?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She needed to do something to make him smile. "It will lift your mood. You know I hate to see you down. Something upbeat will help you."

It worked; Steven was always up to her. Especially if she was signing only for him. "Wait" He activated the video camera on his phone and placed it on the blanket. "Mia is not here to record this for us, but I am."

She chucked; he was so sweet. "Whatever you want lover boy. But you better keep it to yourself." She teased.

Gina quickly tunned the guitar and cleared the throat. Her finder began to move to create a simple melody. Gina would always sing and dance but it was rare to see her playing an instrument, even if she could play with them. That was mainly Steven’s department.

["Hay tanto que quiero contarte./There so much I want to tell you"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0) She began to sing, these of the many songs she wanted to show Steven.

Not to mention it fitted her perfectly. ["Hay tanto que quiero saber de ti/There so much I want to know from you."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0)

Steven had already heard her speak Spanish but also adding music to the mix, really give it the kick. ["Ya podemos empezar poco a poco. Cuéntame, qué te trae por aquí/And we can start step by step. First, tell what brought you here with me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0)

["No te asustes de decirme la verdad. Eso nunca puede estar así tan mal. /Don't be afraid to tell me the truth. I'm sure, It can't be so bad. "](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0) She was such a hypocrite.

["Yo también tengo secretos para darte. Y que sepas que ya no me sirven más/I also have some secret I wish to tell you. For you to know I don't care about them anymore."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0) Signing to him about the relationship she wanted.

Without being able to be part of it. ["Hay tantos caminos por andar/There are so many ways of us to go out"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0)

She smiled at him. "[Dime si tu quisieras andar conmigo/Tell me if you would go out with me."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0) He wanted to cheer him up.

["Cuéntame si quisieras andar conmigo/let me know if you would go out with me."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0) She swung from side to side following the rhythm.

["Dime si tu quisieras andar conmigo/Tell me if you would go out with me."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0) He smiled at her, genuinely enjoying her display.

["Cuéntame si quisieras andar conmigo/let me know if you would go out with me. "](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0) She never wanted to stop seeing that smile.

["Estoy ansiosa por soltarlo todo. Desde el principio hasta llegar al día de hoy/I'm eager to tell you everthing. From the start until reach today"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0) She really did.

["Una historia tengo en mi para entregarte. Una historia todavía sin final/I have a story to give you. A story that doesn't have an end. "](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0) But she had dove too deeply.

["Podríamos decirnos cualquier cosa. Incluso darnos para siempre un siempre no /We could tell each other everything. Even tell us 'Sorry, in the end, it wouldn't work' "](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0) A simple sorry wouldn't fix things anymore.

["Pero ahora frente a frente, aquí sentados. Festejemos que la vida nos cruzó/But Now that we are sit here face to face. Let's celebrate that life let us met."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0) At least she could let herself be intoxicated with his love.

["Hay tantos caminos por andar/There are so many ways for us to go out"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0) Steven's eyes shone with love and admiration.

["Dime si tu quisieras andar conmigo/Tell me if you would go out with me."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0) Her sweet voice played with his heartstring like nobody else would do.

["Cuéntame si quisieras andar conmigo/let me know if you would go out with me."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0) For a while now he had been aware of his feeling.

["Dime si tu quisieras andar conmigo/Tell me if you would go out with me."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0) But now seeing her acting with him so freely gave him a new burst.

["Cuéntame si quisieras andar conmigo/let me know if you would go out with me."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0) A burst of determination to be with her.

["Si quisieras andar conmigo/ if you would go out with me. "](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0) Al never let go

["Si quisieras andar conmigo."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0)

["Si quisieras andar conmigo"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0)

The young prince has learned to look through Gina's lines. Every word and every movement, they always poured the emotions she wouldn't put within her mouth. Right now, she had a longing expression, she desired something as she sang. And looking through her historical it was pretty obvious for Steven.

In a way, she was indeed longing for that kind of intimacy, but Steven didn't get the entire picture. She was dreaming like she always did around him. Dreaming of a world where she could be part of the couple she sang about. A perfect world where she gets away with it her lie without repercussions and Steven wouldn't leave her. She shyly asked him, even if it was damaging.

She sweetly asked him to be with her, and he perfectly knew how to answer her.

"I would love to"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: (Julieta Venegas — Andar Conmigo) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m3BQllawv0
> 
> Here its the weekly update <3\. This chapter ended up way longer than intended but I really didn't want to cut it up into two parts. So many things are going on, it's crazy!  
> I hope you like it. Let me know your comments below. The next chapter will be dinner with Steven's grandparents.
> 
> Let's see how deep Spinel will dig her own grave!


	28. Dinner time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Spinel have to attend a dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song (The Five Satins - In the Still of the Night) https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug

"Do you really think they will like it?" Steven nervously asked. Referring to the last-minute present he decided on Clementine and Harold.

After Gina's song, they still got some time to fool around and listen to some music. But, they both had a compromise they had to attend to, so they had to pick their stuff and leave. The Ward Pad was far from their house and they still had to freshen up for the dinner they were attending.

At the last minute, Gina begged to bring some of those delicious strawberries to their home. They picked all the fruit they could carry and managed to carry them to the car. Steven wondered what they would do with so many fruits, but he quickly had an idea.

"Like it? They will love it. Getting fruit in this season is really hard and you're giving them a full basket with the juiciest strawberry I have ever seen." Gina said holding a bag full of the strawberries they both picked.

"Well, I wouldn't call that a basket," Steven said pointing at the full plastic bag which seemed to be ready to break at any minute.

"You worry too much. Let's just stop at a store buy the basket and a cute bow. We still have time so that shouldn't be a problem" Gina hummed.

Steven nodded, that didn't sound so bad and they indeed had some time. Gina insisted on leaving early so Steven wouldn't be so stressed and they could get some time to get ready. Steven has to agree, it was for the best. Even if his thoughts about Gina were cleared, he hadn't resolved anything about his grandparents and it was making him anxious.

"Hey" Gina snapped her finger to get his attention. "Snap out of it, Universe. We'll crash if you continue"

Steven tightly gripped the steering wheel. "Sorry. It's just I'm a little anxious about meeting my grandpa tonight."

Gina let out an exasperated sigh. "I know, but, Jeez, If you continue, I'll have to actually learn how to drive."

"You don't know how to drive?" Steven asked hoping the subject would change and he could distract himself.

"I never had to learn. Most of the time I was alone and having a whole car for a single person is expensive." She explained not really wanting to admit she was really bad at it. "Also, most of the time I would just convince someone to give a ride."

Steven asked to her demise. "So, have you ever tried to drive sometime?"

The disguised gem paused for a moment. "Maybe" She was already lying with her identity she wouldn't lie to him more than she needed. "I wasn't really good at it." She confessed.

Steven grinned; she was rather cute when she was embarrassed. "Maybe you just didn't have a good teacher. It's not to show off, but I’m a really good teacher."

"Aja" She rolled her eyes.

Steven continued bragging. "Just wait for it. You'll be behind the wheels in no time." Then he turned and gave her, his trademark charming smile. "That could be our next date."

Her blush only increased. " Really, Steven?" She sarcastically said.

"I haven't heard a no." The hybrid sang.

"You're impossible." Gina huffed; Steven was learning how to fluster her too well. "You already know I can't say not to you, star boy."

"I know, my little strawberry" The boy celebrated. "After all, the old universe charm is on my side."

"Universe Charm? " It sounded familiar to Spinel, still she couldn't her finger on it.

"Yeah, it’s a silly thing my Dad invented. He always had a way with woman, once the topic is mentioned he can't be stopped." Steven further explained, smiling at all those memories of his dad stories.

She kinda heard Greg talk about it once or twice. "Ohhh, So it’s like a face or what?"

"It hard to describe. But what I got from him and his friends, is a combination of stuff. You know, smile, wink... " He gave her a smug face. "fluster them."

This boy didn't give a rest to her flaming cheeks. "God, Like when you all mushy and poetic on me."

Steven asked, badly retaining his giggles. "What are you talking about?"

"You know. You get all dramatic and theatrical, sometimes you sing of you just kept talking. I must admit you DO have a way to a woman's heart. Then you just do that thing with your smile and BOOM" She mimicked an explosion coming from of her chest.

Steven couldn´t contain his sweet laughter any longer. She was just too adorable. "BOOM, what?"

"You know just BOOM." She repeated the explosion mimic.

Steven couldn’t stop himself from laughing. He didn't have any idea he had such a strong effect on her, so hard she couldn't place it in words. Also, she put in such a simple and childish way that just made him so happy.

"What, again?" Steven asked her once more.

She could see, Steven was still holding his laugher. "You're not making me explain it. You definitely don't need any more compliments, Universe."

Steven chucked. "Awww. Don't get mad at me. I'm star boy, not Universe"

Gina just stuck her tongue in response and waited for him to get the laughter out of his system and the heat on her cheeks to die on. A hard task considering she could still hear Steven's wholeheartedly laughter pulling her heartstrings. Then, they were in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. until Gina had to ask something.

"Hey. Do you really think it's hereditary?" She asked referring to the Universe old charm.

"I guess. The gems always told me; I grew to have my father's smile." Especially Amethyst. " And they also admit he was kinda hot." Definitely Amethyst.

"In that case, shouldn't it be the ‘Demayo's old charm’? Do you think your grandfather got it?" Gina commented.

It hesitated for a moment. In his head, he could only see the furious man who shouted at them that night. Although, it sounded plausible.

"It could be..."

꧁꧂

They got the basket and a cute pink ribbon from a nearby store. Spinel eagerly decorated the whole basket, it looked classy and refined, the size of the fruit made the whole thing look really expensive and they even covered with a clothe for extra drama effect. And they still got time to change their clothes full of grass stains and dirt into fancier ones.

Both were prepared and it was almost 6 pm, they were wearing the most conservative clothes they could think of. She wore a white knitted dress along with some high boots and tights. And Steven wore some simple jeans, a white scarf, and a fair isle sweater with a beautiful winter pattern.

"Are you ready, big boy?" Gina asked Steven.

He hesitated. "I hope so."

"Don't tell me. I gotta pep-talk you, Steven." She encouragely exclaimed. "You know we got this. We already got on Clementine's side and we are two people. We totally got this."

He rubbed his arm with anxiousness. "I know. But I can't help to be nervous. Harold seems rather intense."

"He does." Gina agreed. He was intense and Steven was also emotional towards the matter. The situation was a time bomb waiting to explode. "But I don't think he is totally unreasonable. I’ll intervene if things get heated just concentrate on getting along with him. Tell them about you and be relatable, at some point you’ll find a common interest and things will sail smoothly."

Steven trusted her words. Having at least some sort of instructions made him feel safer. "Okay."

"Don't worry. I'll get you back if something happens. " Spinel reassuringly patted his back.

"Ok" Steven composed himself and offered his arm for her. "Then, let's enjoy the dinner, shall we?"

Gina gleefully accepted his offer. "Totally"

꧁꧂

"Steven! Gina! You're finally here. I have been waiting for you. Come in! Come in! I already finished cooking some minutes ago. You got just in time." Clementine exclaimed as she welcomed them to her home.

"Thank you for having us, Clementine." Both said at the same time.

The house was cozy and tidy, it had a homey atmosphere which Steven hadn’t felt in a long time.

Clementine went to the bottom of the stairs and shouted. "Harold! The guests have arrived!" Then she turned to attend her guests. "Please excuse him, he is up in his studio reading a book. He will come down in a moment, please have a sit."

Steven and Gina sat on the sofa. Gina could feel how tense was Steven as he waited. He couldn't stop playing with the ribbon in the basket down the cloth. She squeezed his arm to show him support.

Harold came down. He was an old man around the same age as Clementine. He was going bald and has a massive mustache and thick eyebrows with the same color as Greg's hair alongside some white hair. He and Steven had the same height but something about his stern expression made him look intimidating. His adamant posture and strong presence were uneasy and immediately shifted the atmosphere of the whole room.

"So, these are the couple you have been talking about all week." Harold's inspected both of them. He didn't look pleased.

"They are dear. They are people living the house behind us." Clementine happily explained, having lived so long with him, made her immune to his strong presence.

"I see." He looked disgusted.

Gina took the initiative to present themselves. "Good evening, Sir. I'm Gina White and this is Steven. We are your neighbors and have been having classes Spanish with Clementine since last Saturday." She introduced them as if this was a business meeting.

"I know." Harold coldly said. "It's Mr. Demayo for you both"

Gina kicked Steven. "Hey!" Steven exclaimed. Gina pointed at the gift. "Oh. We bought you something."

Gina added. "We didn't want to arrive empty-handed."

"Is it for us? You really shouldn't have." Clementine excitedly removed the cloth. And observed the gift with disbelief. "OhMyGod. Are this real?!"

"Of course, they are real" Steven explained, relaxing a little bit at Clementine’s positive reaction.

She asked again, being apprehensive of even touch the basket. "Really? These are huge, are you sure it isn't one of those popular artsy cakes?"

Gina repeated. "It's just a normal strawberry basket."

Harold still looked stern but he was impressed by the gift. "Strawberries are expensive in fall. What were you working at?"

Clementine immediately reacted. "Harold! Don't be rude to our guests! I already told you!"

Steven sensing the tense atmosphere decided to change the subject. "Here let me show you" So he took a strawberry and cut it in half. "See? They're the best strawberries I have ever eaten."

Clementine was mesmerized. "Oh my. They ARE real. Thank you. I'll leave the basket in the kitchen and serve the dinner. Harold will make your company in the meantime."

The woman took the basket and admired the detail. Steven and Gina looked at each other briefly with worry.

“Be nice, honey.” The elder woman gave her husband a menacing smile before walking to the kitchen.

What is that woman thinking? The younger ones asked themselves as they watched her disappear behind the door. The elder man just sat on a sofa just in front of them, his thick glasses only made it harder to understand his expression.

“So, you are the ones who are pushing my dear wife to work again.” His face was stoic but his raspy voice had a badly hidden hint of hatred. "You must be rather desperate do that, young fellows."

This was going south too quickly. Gina coughed a little before speaking. "Pardon?"

He let out a frustrated sigh and continues talking with a mix of exhaustion and anger. "I'm not aware if you know but my wife has to remain at home because of a medical recommendation. And, I work every day my back off for her to have everything she needs; just to return home and hear she was wandering around with some pricky youngsters, throwing all my effort away."

"Excuse me, sir. But I believe you're not contemplating the whole picture." Steven talked trying to bring some common sense to the conversation.

"I could say the same to you." Harold rudely interrupted him, looking directly at Steven's eyes. "Look. I dearly love my wife. She is the only family I have left. And I would hate to hire personal to keep you away from her. But I would not hesitate in doing if you keep insisting."

" But nothing has happened." The nervous boy tried to defend himself.

"And I would like to keep it that way." Steven’s soft tone gave him away. He was clearly intimidated and Harold could see it. "I'm a recognized lawyer around here, so you wouldn't like to see my bad side. So I will ask you to leave us alone." The elder man leaned back on his chair with a small victory smile.

They knew Harold may be mad at them, but this was something else. Even Clementine was mad at them when they met but she was open to conversation. Steven was downright petrified, by its look, his grandfather seemed to be targeting specifically him.

Harold's smile grew by the lack of response."I will take your silence as a yes. Now please, leave my home and don't talk to my wife ever again. I will make up some excuse for you two, just go away."

"Wait. We are not leaving" Gina stood up, clearly pissed. "I have no idea which definition of love you have. But I think you are making a huge mistake, sir."

The man chucked. "Oh, so we have a fighter here. At least one of you have actual balls."

Gina ignored her indignation and continued speaking. "We didn't push her to do anything. We just asked her if wanted to tag along with us and, she said yes "

Some color began to return to Steven, as he snapped out of his shock. "Clementine seemed so down when she approached. She wouldn't stop complaining about being here in her house alone all day."

Gina continued to agree with him. Both were gaining more confidence as they talked. "Yeah. She looked overjoyed when we offered her to teach us. How miserable someone must be to react like that?"

Harold huffed, finding it difficult to keep his voice down. The least he needed was Clementine to hear him. "You two have no idea of what you could trigger on her. If you did, then she would be truly miserable. You don’t know anything about her."

Now was Gina's turn to smile. "Maybe we don’t. But I’m sure upsetting her wouldn’t do her any favor. And that the only outcome you’ll get if we leave."

Steven nodded. "Everything has gone smoothly since we formally met each other. And, I personally believe is quite rude to intervene in your wife's life in such an invasive way if she is happy. Have you discussed this with her?"

Harold replied, ignoring his question. "Well, I find it ruder to criticize a problem which doesn't involve you."

The disguised gem gave him an apologetic smile. "I find even ruder to threaten you neighbors that just came to eat dinner and have a nice time."

The old man held his anger. "You have no idea what you getting into boy. We're on a small town only a handful of people get to control it and I happen to be one of them." He was about to lose it; he always had a really short temper.

Neither of them looked impressed. "Then it's a good thing we're just passing by."

Luckily for them, Clementine called them from the kitchen. "Dinner is served! Come here before it gets cold!"

Gina and Steven hoped Harold would be more civil around his wife, so maybe they could have a nice conversation. On his side, Harold rubbed his temples, he expected them to be a cowardly couple since neither of them responded to his shouting the night he went to their home. It appeared he would have to come up with another way to get rid of them.

They stepped into the dining room. Steven had been on the house before, once he knew it was his grandparent's house, he inspected every inch of it. So, he was familiarized with but he wasn't prepared for the next thing he would see.

He remembered the dining room is empty and cold since nobody was in the house. But now it was the contrary. The table was filled with homemade dishes and small handcraft decoration. Everything looked so full of life and love, the food smelled heavenly and Clementine proudly sat on the table. She was delighted by Steven's reaction; his eyes shine as the one of a child seeing snow for the first time.

Meanwhile, Harold just found his strong reaction rather strange. In all his years of lawyers, reactions like that were only worn by damaged people. And damaged people were always the most dangerous.

Gina was aware of Steven's human problems but even she had to admit his reaction was too obvious. She gave Clementine and apologetic glace just in case.

"This looks wonderful!!!" Steven exclaimed. "You made all these alone?"

Clementine was flattered. "Of course. Harold is really bad at cooking. We like our kitchen not to be burned so he can't come in."

Gina and Steven chucked at her remark, silently thanking the woman to lift the sour atmosphere with her presence.

Clementine spotted Steven staring at the plates she used to serve the food. "Do you like those, dear?"

Steven was embarrassed. "They look really fancy." He wasn't used to eating on plates like these, back in his house most of the plates were always new. These plates were worn giving them a surreal appearance to him.

Clementine chuckled at the boy's naivety. "Those old things? They were from my mother; she gave them to me. They had been in my family for generations. I'm quite fond of them."

"They do look old. It's impressive you still use them to serve food." Gina commented, admiring the well ´preserved painted patterns in the porcelain.

"They just require care. And I would hate just to store them away. They are meant to be shown and be used. “She slowly stopped smiling.” They carry so many memories and I want them to carry even more." So many of her wishes parted away along with her only son.

Harold squeezed his wife's hand. "Anyways, let's eat already."

Clementine dishes were placed with delicacy served with wine. Steven and Gina were mesmerized by its heavenly flavor, it tasted way better than any of them could imagine. It was always nice to eat homemade food like this, there is always a special seasoning in homemade food no-one could ever replicate.

While they ate Clementine kept talking about each of the dishes with extreme delight. The voice of his wife talking so happily made Harold calm down. As much as he hated their guest, he wouldn't dare to upset his wife. To his eyes, the mental stability of Clementine was too fragile for him to break over a silly argument.

"My family has always had a fixation with bread, my mother taught me to make my own since I have memory. It's something so mystic about seeing the dough grow and gain that beautiful golden-brown color, that has always fascinated me." Clementine related as he observed everybody enjoying the meal. "And I just decided to complement that with an even older recipe Harold's mother pass me. It had been always your favorite, hasn't it?"

"Yes, my dear" Harold drily answered, wary to share anything about him to these strangers.

She continued, dismissing his coldness. "You know how it is. Once I got approved by my in-laws, her grandmother insisted on teaching me everything she knew. You know, to keep her boy well feed." She was too encapsulated in her memory of simpler times. "It was hard to get along with her but it was worth it. Her ground beef was to die for!"

"It really is. If I continue eating, I think I'll tear up." Steven commented. The food was new to him but his flavoring had a familiar hint which made it comforting. Like it finding an old memory you totally forgot you had. He truly meant every word he said, he was on the verge of tears.

This only made Harold’s more intrigued. He was quickly growing curious about this boy.

The elder woman chucked. "You're making me blush, Steven. You surely know how to make your way to a woman's heart." Then she turned to her female guest with a sly smile. "Aren't you lucky, Gina?"

"It's not like that." Gina almost choked with her food.

"Really? Cause I remember you stepping into my home hugging Steven's arm rather lovingly." The woman teased her.

But her husband interrupted her, being uncomfortable by the conversation. "Anyways, why don't you tell us a little more about you?" Harold asked Steven.

"me?" Steven was puzzled. That comment came from nowhere.

"Who else? Clementine here has been doing all the chatter alone." Harold badly defended himself, with a rough tone.

Clementine had to intervene to fix the atmosphere. "Don't mind him. He is just jealous of your passionate young romance."

Harold was baffled, her wife picked such words to held against him. How would even dare to doubt his love for her?

He fondly held Clementine's hand. "Young love? I don't need anything of that when I already have you."

Clementine melt at his comment. "Harold not in front of the guest." She knew he would loosen up a bit with that trick. It always worked. "I guess the romance hasn't died"

"How could it if I'm with you?" And he kissed her hand.

Clemently giggled and swiftly slipped her hand to stand up. "So, I see everybody has finished. Let me bring the dessert and the coffee."

Steven was bemused. The old man had some surprises under his sleeve. Although neither of them expected him to show them this one. It did seem that Harold ad a softer side, so it must mean there was still hope after all.

Gina found it funny, she had spotted so many similarities between the old couple and Steven to count. But so far, this one has been the more obvious and impressive to her.

Gina made a sign to Steven for him to lean closer to her. "It seems it runs on the family." She whispered, referring to their earlier conversation but charms.

"Stop muttering!" Harold recriminated as soon as Gina finished her sentence. "If you need to discuss something privately, you're more than welcome to leave this house."

Steven exhaled. "Look, sir. I know we began with the wrong foot but that no means we can get along."

"You do really have some nerve if you think you just come to a thank to me like that." The man spatted. After that little display, he refused to be seen as weak.

Gina interrupted seeing the old lawyer only wanted to escalate this. "Hey. Sir, your wife said you liked the ground beef. Have you ever tried the Chicago-style Italian beef sandwich?"

"Hey, don’t you dare change the subject!" The man angrily claimed back.

Gina didn't seem bothered at all. "I may not know about Italian food as your wife does but I do know about street food. And that thing is the best thing I have ever tasted. You're a lawyer, I bet you have gone to Chicago at least once. Maybe next time you go, you can eat it."

"What are you even trying?" Harold was bewildered.

Gina had drawn Harold's attention to her and distracted him enough to let her talk. "Mr. Demayo. There's no way we are leaving the house and I don't think you won't risk put even a finger on us while Clementine is on the house." She smiled at his growing frown. "Don't you think Mrs. Demayo's heart will break if we leave before dessert? So why don't we have a nice chat and wait for this little gathering to end."

"Keep trying if you want," Harold grumbled without much choice. This young girl seemed more sly than she appeared.

Gina's smile widened. "Thank you, sir. I just thought you wanted to know something, considering you were asking Steven just a minute ago. It would a shame for you not to know."

Now Gina did have his attention. But he would not give her the satisfaction of responding to her confirming it.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you see him? I bet you wonder one thing or two about him." Gina cheerfully continued.

Steven raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Gina?"

"Steven, it's expected Mr. Demayo is wary about you. You're this big man asking things to his defenseless loved one. And you seem suspicious being nice and naive all the time.” Gina explained to the boy, surprising him and Harold. Hearing it out loud made him embarrassed.

"Really?" Steven worriedly exclaimed. "Oh god. I'm sorry I really didn't mean to. She just kept talking bout how much she missed teaching and we just wanted to make her feel better. Also, she seemed like such a lovely old lady, I kinda have a weak spot for that people."

Harold was perplexed by his confession and seeing him being nervous and being awkward. It made him look more vulnerable but also more humane.

Steven interpreted his silence negatively. "Nonono I didn't mean in a bad way. I have never met any of my grandfathers. I guess I kinda projected on her. Like when Clementine learned from your grandmother. I really didn't want to make it weird. I'm so sorry."

Clementine entered with a tray. "You really think of me like that? It's rather sweet."

Steven wished the earth would open and swallow him. "Nooooooo... "

Clementine chucked and fondly glared at him. "Don't be ashamed I'm really flattered. I really enjoy teaching to you." For once in the night her smile reached completely her eyes.

It was overwhelming for the boy. "It just you are so nice and kind and you always want to help even if you can be overbearing and you like cooking as I do and like romance and... I couldn't help it."

"Keep it together, Steven." Gina snapped him out of his trance.

Steven shook his head and composed himself before digging deeper. "Sorry. It's a touchy subject to me. I really didn't want "

"Stop apologizing. It okay." Harold said, being calmer. He was wary about these people but that didn't mean he wanted to cry. It made him feel guilty

"We don't have any grandchildren. All our friends and relatives have at least one so I can see your point. It is also a touchy subject for us." Clementine commented, leaving the details to open. "I know it's not the same bout would you want to hear some more rambling about my porcelain and other stuff."

"Actually I would love to." Steven immediately answered.

This impressed Harold, his wife normally would be more reticent to share anything related to their son with strangers like these. This boy must be really different if it made his wife act like this. He observed everything of Steven as he spoke, his voice, expression, and corporal language. From his years of experience at court, he could tell Steven was as transparent and honest as he appeared.

Their conversation continued for hours, and Harold was getting more convinced the boy had no bad intentions. He may be gullible, naive, sheltered, and a bit strange, but he was polite, strong, attentive, and overall a fine young man. His wife was someway drawn to him and authentically content.

He hadn't noticed how the shine on her eyes was dissipating and how quiet her voice had grown all these years until he compared them to the spark of her eyes and her lively voice as she told the boy about all her decoration's backstory. Her enthusiasm was contagious.

Their conversation had moved from the dinner table to the living room where most of her decoration was displayed. Harold sat on the sofa, observing his wife and Steven happily chatter. Gina sat on the sofa in front of him doing the same.

"Do you remember this one, Harold?" Clementine showed her husband a white centerpiece decorated with fake flowers and ribbons.

Harold gave her a nostalgic smile. "How could I forget it? It is our wedding table centerpiece"

Clementine signed. "So many memories. That was the best night of my life. It was like a dream come true."

"You looked like a muse in your white dress. I still can hear the music of our dance in my head." Harold commented as he stood up to look for something.

"I practiced that dance for a month. I was so nervous when they called our names." She smiled once she spotted, Harold's intentions.

Harold blew the old vinyl before placing it in the phonograph. "Was it something this, dear?" Then the music started playing.

He quickly held his wife. ["In the still of the night."](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug) Gently placing his hand on her waist and feeling his wife's hands over his shoulder.

["I held you.”](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug) They softly waltzed around the room, without separating their glazes from each other. Their feet never touched each other as they moved through the salon. [“Held you tight"](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug)

["Cause I love.”](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug) Over fifty years have passed since that day, and both remembered every moment as it was yesterday.[” Love you so"](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug)

["Promise I'll never.”](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug) But their bodies had become weaker with time and the lights began to dim.[” Let you go"](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug)

["In the still of the night.”](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug) Every seed they have planted has grown, and it was time to harvest. [“I remember"](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug)

["That night in May.”](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug) Every seed of love returned to them; the love shown in each other’s eyes was proof of that. [“The stars were bright above"](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug)

["I'll hope and I'll pray"](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug) And every seed of selfishness would return too…

["To keep. Your precious love"](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug) Both of us knew this. They always have.

["Well before the light.”](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug) Both could still see the hatred in the eyes of his son every time they lay on their bed. [“Hold me again"](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug)

["With all of your might.”](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug) When they couldn’t do anything but held each other. [“In the still of the night"](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug)

["So, before the light. Hold me again"](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug)

["With all of your might"](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug)

["In the still of the night"](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug)

["In the still of the night"](https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug)

"I think that the cue of us to leave" Gina interjected as subtle as she could muster.

Their display was heart touching. The way they looked at each transmitted so many emotions collected through the years which neither of the young ones could understand. Seeing such an intimate moment felt like they were overstepping the boundaries.

Harold jolted, forgetting those two were in his house at all. Clementine immediately approached their guest with concern.

"So soon?" Her smile was replaced with desolation. "It such a same. There’re so many things I still wanted to show you. I hope you can come another day."

Harold had no idea of what the boy had done to get Clementine to change as she did. But the damage had been already done

"Well. On Sunday, Clementine needs to fix something in the back garden before winter fully arrives. She surely would appreciate some extra hands" He might as well, take some advantage of it.

Steven was startled by the fact Harold was the one asking them to come back and not Clementine. "Really?" He asked again, just to confirm.

"I think, it'll okay as long as I'm here." Harold finally gave in.

Steven turned to see Gina, waiting for a signal that this was real.

"Don't look at me. We don't have anything planned on Sunday." Gina responded to him with a smile.

"Then it's settled. We'll see you on Sunday." Steven announced

"It might take some time, come early." Harold warned them." At 8 it's fine."

"Ok. I got it. We better get join; it's getting late." Steven made mental note.

"Goodbye. Again, thank you for the dinner." Gina waved at them before opening the door.

Both guests, got out of the house closing the door behind them. Harold dropped himself on the couch and rubbed his temples again, he was praying for those two not to bring any trouble. While Clementine was still for a moment before rushing to a window next to the door and moving the curtain just a bit to see outside.

"What are you doing?" Harold asked.

"Shhh" Clementine shushed him and made him some hand signals for him to leave.

Harold rolled his eyes but fondly smiled at her anyway. Clementine has always sought for gossip and judging by her interaction with young ones. Both of them were becoming her new entertained. Harold has always found this habit of her quite silly but he never stopped her.

He just got up from the sofa and went to their bedroom upstairs.

꧁꧂

Steven and Gina let out a sigh simultaneously. Their bodies immediately relaxed after they closed that door and relief was washing through their minds.

"That went better than I thought." Gina first spoke up with relief.

"Really? I think I'm still trembling. The way he looked at me went we entered the house will haunt me for some days." Steven joked. He was happy they had gotten to see both Harold and Clementine again.

"Don't be such a crybaby. He is all bark and no bite." Gina followed his teasing. Everything seemed to be sticking to their original plan.

"I may need a hug"

She giggled in return. "You don't those excuses to get a hug. You don't even have to ask." To be honest, he wanted a hug anyway.

"But where is the fun in the traditional way?" Steven extended his arm and captured her under his embrace.

"You're so warm, Steven ~" Gina hummed with delight. The sun had settled and the night was windy. Now they could see each other breath as they spoke.

"And you're freezing. God, we have only been here like for a minute. How's that possible?" Steven commented begging preoccupied with her smaller companion.

"I don't know what are you talking about. I think I'm rather hot." Gina lightly squeezed Steven, trying to get more heat from him.

"I won't risk it, anyway. Ms. Hot." He took off his scarf.

"Ms. Hot? I'm liking it, star boy." She did offer resistance as he warped the clothe in her neck.

"Nah. I prefer 'my little strawberry' " He fondly smiled at her, as only he knew.

A light blush appeared on her face. "Gosh. I had really hoped that nickname was a single time thing."

"I neither asked to be 'star boy'." His grin grew.

She made an 'offended' gesture. "You sought it, once you put on that shirt."

"And you did it when you became so delicious." The hybrid provoked her.

This finally got to redden Gina's face. "Steven, stop it." She whined.

"There you are, my little strawberry." Steven heartedly laughed.

"Just let’s go home. We don't want you freezing now that I have your scarf." Gina finally scoffed, before taking Steven and dragging him back to their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the weekly update <3
> 
> This chapter’s song is a past suggestion of Mr_Hollow_man I hope you like it <3
> 
> Demayo’s wedding song (The Five Satins - In the Still of the Night) https://youtu.be/hhFXRNIC_ug
> 
> From the moment I heard it, I immediately needed to put this song on the dinner chapter. I hope It hadn’t disappointed you;u;  
> I’m always open to any request, thank you for reading. <3


	29. Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Gina go to help the Demayo's with their garden.

Clementine remorsefully clenched the curtain on the window next to the door of her house. She couldn't stop playing with the clothing in an effort to ease her troubled emotions while she waited for her neighbors to arrive at her house.

It pained Harold to see her so shaken up, but truthfully, he didn't understand what was going through her head since yesterday. He didn't know what else he could do for her and it was frustrating him. During Friday's dinner, everything seemed to you just fine. Even, seeing her interact with that boy, even made him believe she could finally overcome her little 'problem' from the past.

But something was off about her. It was subtle, but after living with her so long he could easily spot these changes. Her eyes were more distant, her sighs were longer, and she began avoiding his glace. She was more melancholic and nervous.

He was apprehensive of blaming those kids, but the coincidence was getting too suspicious in his eyes. Nothing had happened in their lives besides the arrival of those two.

He clicked his mouth; he had feared from the beginning Clementine's mind would react badly to them. But it was already Sunday, and those kids would arrive at any second. His wife was already at the entrance nervously waiting for them, her eyes desperately searched for their faces, looking for some sort of confirmation that could ease her mind.

Soon, Steven and Gina finally arrived at Demayo's house. Immediately Clementine fixed her eyes on the boy. He carefully looked at his factions, analyzing his expressions. Gina continued flirting with him, as they slowly walked to the main door, and Steven listened to her trying to hide his blushed face.

Everything seemed normal.

Until Steven decided to return Gina teasing.

He did his thing, a smile, and BOOM.

Clementine's breath abruptly hitched, she closed the curtain and backed away from the door.

They knocked on the door and Harold opened it to them before she could finish processing it.

꧁꧂

Steven and Gina entered the house, Harold indicated to them what they would and where was the stuff they needed while Clementine quietly followed them from behind. Steven immediately took some gloves and started to work on the plants they tried to grow, preparing the soil and trimming them with Harold.

Clementine silently watched them, lost in her own thoughts.

"Don't you want me to do that for you?" Gina asked her while pointing at her hands.

The elder woman made an unclear expression, she didn't even notice when she took the rake from the garage.

"We're here to help. Steven is already taking care of the plant so this the least I could do. Let me brush the leaves, ma'am." Gina further explained. The eyes of the other woman were lost.

She just vaguely nodded at her.

It was weird. "Are you okay Clementine? Do you need a seat?" Clementine is usually really talkative. But since they arrive, she hasn't made a sound.

Steven kept talking with Harold barely noticing the woman. But Gina had noticed this change in her attitude and it was scaring her.

"No, I'm okay. I think I will just go in for some water." She excused herself and gave Gina the rake.

"Are you sure? You seem distant..." The desperation in her voice gave her away.

Gina's concern was touching, but not wanted. "I'm just thinking, sweetheart, don't worry about me." She tenderly smiled at her, trying to assure her everything was just fine.

Clementine left the garden to hide in the kitchen and clear her mind. She was driving herself mad with so many thoughts on her head. She knew for a fact she was just overreacting but she couldn't stop herself from overthinking it.

On Friday, just after they left, she had stuck out the window to take a peck of their interaction. She loved to tease them as she did back with all her students. It was just a harmless glimpse.

Or so she thought...

Steven was nothing more to her than a simple boy. His kindness was something rare to find nowadays and his awkwardness took her back to her teaching days. No more than that.

Then at dinner, she heard him talk about his grandparents, and she discovered how fondly he looked over her. It was touching and made her look at him with other eyes.

He was a huge 'what if'...

And she immediately played along, Steven was easy to talk to and he eagerly listened to her. It was so easy to imagine he was really part of the family.

But she saw him from her window.

She saw his smile.

A full loving smile after he teased Gina. A smile Clementine has grown to recognize and adore after a lifetime. It was the same smile that woke her up all day, and the same smile that tormented her dreams every night.

Steven had the exact smile his husband and son had.

She didn't believe her eyes at first and she thought her mind was tricking her but the more thought she put on it the more sense it made. The age, his personality, and even his appearance matched. All Saturday she deliberated nonstop, attempting to prove herself it was just a coincidence and she was just being a crazy theorize, like the ones on the internet.

"The water is pouring... " Gina softly told her from behind.

Clementine loudly screamed and dropped the glass on the sink. She hadn't noticed when the girl had followed her and got so close to her. She even didn't know how long she had been standing in the kitchen.

From Gina's perspective, Clementine had been standing there for at least 10 minutes, filling her glass while looking at the garden with an unsettling lost glace. The room was filled with an eerie atmosphere and her melancholic expression was worrying Gina.

"Are you okay?!" Harold shouted from the garden. As soon as he heard the commotion in the kitchen.

"Yes, honey! I just dropped a glass! “Clementine shouted back. She turned to see a concerned Gina. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on you." She awkwardly replied while fidgeting with some of her hair.

The woman avoided her eyes came up with an excuse. "I'm... I'm just overthinking again... At this age, my mind keeps tricking on me... "

Spinel began to walk backward. "Oh... Then I guess I should go..."

"Can I make you some questions?" Clementine stopped her before she reached the door handle.

"About what?" She bluntly asked.

"Steven."

꧁꧂

"You really seem to know what are you doing, young man." Harold patted Steven back. It was a little too hard but it was welcomed nonetheless.

"Yeah, I didn't have too much to do back home. So, I picked up Gardening pretty quickly." Steven happily trimmed the plants under Harold's curious watch.

"I have been trying to do it for ages but as you see I'm not as talented as you. These plants are barely surviving." He pointed at some pots with plants beginning to dry.

"They're not that bad, some care and protection for the soil, and they will live through winter." The boy assured him.

"I hope so." The man lamented over his damaged plants. "Talking about home. Where are you from, young man?" He tried to open a conversation with him.

Steven was dreading these kinds of questions. But obviously, they had been asked. "I'm from the coast. I lived in a big small house next to the sea with my guardians. "So, he tried to be ambiguous.

The mention of 'guardians' alerted him. Since his little outburst on Friday’s dinner his curiosity has only grown. "My wife mentioned, something about your dad's van." His lawyer's senses were tingling and he would make use of every information he had on the boy, including the pieces of information his wife had mentioned to him.

Steven instantly soured at the mention of his dad's van. His argument with Clementine still resonated somewhere in his mind. "Yeah, I lived with my guardians, and my dad lived somewhere else. He had a really hard time raising me up. But everything turned fine in the end. He did the best he could." A frustrated undertone could be heard in his voice.

"But was the ´best´ really enough?" Harold swiftly asked, exploding the frustration beneath that statement.

"It was." Steven immediately harshly defended.

Steven's reaction only made Harold want to dig up more. "I remember hearing some strong statements came from you last Friday. I sounded like there was more behind it." He really knew where to push to break him, a condescending sneer made the trick.

Steven let his frustration overtake him. "He did what he thought to be the best. He had an awful youth and had to raise me without any support. He was too young to had me and my other guardians didn't have an idea of what to do with me. Nobody was there for them."

Harold leaned on him, just enough to whisper in his ear and get on his nerves. "Nobody?"

His skeptical expression was just irritated Steven more. "He escaped from his home. He did many mistakes, but he came through it. He really tried to make up for all of his mistakes. I know he did. It wasn't his fault his parents didn't want to hear his words." He shut his mouth as soon as those words left his lips.

The lawyer did miss the boy’s hesitation at the mention of his grandparents. "Your grandparents?" He immediately tried to link this information with the word he gave at the dinner.

Steven tiredly sighed. "I know they're good people. They are just really stubborn. I don’t mean to be disrespectful. But why are you even asking?” The last question came out with a sharper tone.

Harold excused himself in a blink. “I just wanted to know where you lived. You have a loose mouth, Steven.” The experimented lawyer turned on him with apparent innocence.

“I… “Steven hadn’t spotted the mean undertone of Harold's conversation.

Harold didn't give him time to act. “I just wanted to break the ice. You were the one insisting on letting you talk, last time we talked. I followed your suggestion for a change.” He swiftly reaffirmed his stance, cleaning his image in Steven’s mind.

His confidence and apparent gentleness, make Steven accept it. “I guess so…”

“So, coast. I have been there just a couple of times for business. I didn’t really enjoy it; the sand is really messy. Other people really love it though. I rather snowy destinations, they remind me of Christmas. That’s my favorite holiday!” Harold immediately took again a subject, bombarding Steven before he had time to reflex.

It worked wonderfully; Steven was more fixated on getting to know more Harold. "Cool! What do you usually do on Christmas?”

Harold smiled as Steven naively continued talking to him. His voice became more cheerful and lively to maintain his attention on him. “Nothing special. We usually rent a place for winter break and organize everything there. Dinner some gifts and chats. I’m sure you have stories more interesting than mine.”

The boy felt flattered by his attention but he would rather focus the subject somewhere else. “I really would rather just hear yours.”

The experimented lawyer knew holidays were always a sore spot for dysfunctional families. “I really mean it. Maybe another holiday, easter? new year’s? Halloween? Thanksgiving?... “

Steven flinched at the mention of the last one.

“Thanksgiving is also really good, the turkey, the football and the family. It’s just a classic! I can’t get tired of the food. You already know how good Clementine is at cooking her holiday dinners are even better than the ones you ate. I bet you had really interesting Thanksgiving dinners." Harold continued using the charisma he had developed for court.

Steven tried to think about something else. But being in front of another 'Demayo', his uncle Andy couldn't stop appearing on his head. Specifically the rocky encounter they had the first time they met. "I don't know if the one I had could be considered Thanksgiving dinner."

"You only have to be in family, cook the traditional dinner and be thankful. That's hard to mess up." Harold assured him.

Harold wasn't wrong and by that description, Steven did have a Thanksgiving dinner with uncle Andy, his dad, and the gems on the barn. But there was so much Harold didn't consider. "You would be surprised."

Harold kept pushing, using a taunting tone to allure Steven to talk. "I'm old Steven. I have heard so many things. It's hard to impress me, young man. Just try me."

"Well..." Steven paused, still unsure of sharing more of his personal life with him. He didn't even notice how Harold had driven him to this subject.

"Well..." Harold repeated, pressuring Steven to continue talking to fill the silence.

"It began when an apparent cousin of my dad arrived from nowhere on his plane..." Steven totally gave in.

꧁꧂

"I already told you, Clementine. If you want to know more about him, ask him yourself." Gina insisted for the fifth time. "I don't get it, you two get along really well. And he is already fond of you. I don't see the problem with you asking him."

Clementine was a nervous wreck; he was afraid to be seen as a demented woman. "It's complicated. And he is already talking to Harold. I would hate to ruin their man to man talk. You know how hard is to get to Harold."

That was a lame excuse, and Gina knew it. "I don't see the rush in you asking me those questions. And even if I was willing to answer you. I have only met him for like 2 months, I don't have those answers."

Clementine tried to turn the conversation. "Are you really thinking, you can convince me you have only met for 2 months?"

"It doesn't matter, it isn't any of your business, anyways. You're getting suspiciously too specific." It was a good try, although Gina would never crumble so easily.

"And you're getting too defensive, don't you think?" Gina was forgetting Clementine wasn't just a defenseless old woman, as she appeared to be. She had a sharp mouth.

Adding more fire to the conversation would be pointless. She softened her eyes."Look, Clementine. I know you're a good woman. I really do. But you're actually worrying me with these questions from nowhere and your insistence. What are you planning to obtain?" Gina opted to be nicer and calmer like Steven did last time they argued with Clementine.

"I... " That finally got the elder woman stuttering. "I..."

"Then I'll go... " Gina turned her back on her and threatened to leave by twisting the door handle.

"I just want to clear my thoughts. "Clementine desperately confessed. "My head is making up stories about him and I just want to clear them."

Gina stopped her tracks and waited for her to continue.

"I don't think I can even see him in the eyes without tearing up. I don't want him to think less of me." Her elder's voice began to quiver. "You don't have to tell me anything big. I'm just asking for something small let my mind rest in peace tonight."

"That depends..." Gina calmly spoke

"On what?" Clementine tiredly asked.

The gem was curious. "What do you need to set on peace?"

꧁꧂

Steven continued speaking, every time he tried to get some story from Harold he began vaguely taking and turning the conversation in Steven again. Harold was swift and unerring with his comebacks, his comments kept Steven inverse in the conversation without letting him get suspicious of the old man.

Nether less, the boy felt like he was getting somewhere with Harold, he was being nicer and talking more to him than before. He continued talking, being careful to just tell Harold the necessary for the story to be understandable without letting him know about the Gems on his Dad. He even surprised himself how easily he could change 'alien' for 'illegal immigrant' and make everything make sense nonetheless.

Steven talked about the day he met his only uncle that transformed on the time the gems stole him as a baby than his birthdays than his caretakers, then his time alone at home, the neglect, the anger, and the frustration of his childhood.

Harold was particularly good at digging emotions from people.

꧁꧂

Clementine clenched her palms over her face and took a harp breath.

She whimpered. “He left… He just left us. He left me. I don't know what would be of him after all these years. He took our savings and he left."

Gina remained awfully quiet as the elder woman attempted to get control of herself.

Clementine wished to keep it as short as she could. "I used to have a son. Our only son. He used to be perfect, he was smart, handsome, and strong. He aced his school grades and took all of our advice. Then something happened and he changed. My little boy changed so much, so much. And he left. He took our savings and he ran away."

."He had been dead to Harold since then. I know he hates when I talk about him. He won't let me... I wouldn't... I...." Clementine's hands began to tremble.

Gina took her hands and enclosed them between her own. The gem held her elderly hands, feeling the coldness in them. The warmness in the young girl's hands gave Clementine he small push to continue.

"Steven reminds me of him..." Clementine confessed, hoping Gine would understand her without further explanation.

Gina searched on Clementine's eyes for any indication of her talking more. But her face was defeated and tired. Her worn eyes pleaded with her to say something to ease her mind.

"Clementine... I'm afraid to repeat myself. But, I truly don't have the answer you're seeking." Spinel finally spoke, she was firm and direct. "And I don't think Steven either does."

Clementine gave her perplexed look.

"Look I don't know much about your whole situation. And I'm not any professional. You really need to see someone." Spinel cleared before giving some advice to the woman. "Using logic I just can make mere speculations. And seeing how Steven is talking about his lacking grandparents, he knows nothing about them. If he knew, I think he would have done something about it."

"That's true." Steven's own words were the only proof she needed at the moment.

"I don't think his father told him anything about it. He must be a clueless as you." Gina slyly confirmed just to be sure. And she politely offered other options. "Maybe, I could comment him about your preoccupations, but I don't think his dad would tell him anything. Also, there the strong option that everything is just a coincidence."

Clementine looked at her with expected eyes. Hearing Gina's preoccupations out loud made her feel so silly.

"Steven isn't particularly outstanding. He is pretty average in my opinion. And there're thousands of boys who grew like him. What would make you think he is different? Why do you think he could be your grandson?" Gina cleared the elder woman's mind.

Still, the odd sensation didn't totally disappear from her chest. "I don't know. I can't place it in words..."

"If there's no proof, there to nothing to worry about," Gina assured her.

Clementine was missing something.

"Anyways, it was you I would probably ask a third party." Gina gave her final advice before heading to the back door. "Now, I need to brush the leaves."

Something didn't felt right, and Clementine needed to find out what it was, he needed to keep an eye on her and Steven.

"Wouldn't you like to come back tomorrow again?"

Spinel thought likewise.

"Of course, Clementine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Weekly update! Thank you for reading <3 The grandparent's plot is finally being taken again!!!


	30. Coincidense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold and Clementine have a small disagreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply encourage you to read the last chapter again, just to have everything fresh on your mind.

"I guess that boy Steven. It not that bad." Harold sat on his couch, holding a cigarette between his short fingers.

"I told you, sweetie." Clementine slowly knitted a scarf beside him. Lowering her head partly to knit but mainly to hid her own troubled face from her husband. Gladly Gina's words had calmed her enough to speak normally again.

The man grinned, quite pleased with himself. "Hey. You can't blame me for suspecting on the boy. You know the world is not what it used to be. Better be safer than sorry." He playfully replied to his wife.

The woman shook her face with disappointment, he would never change. "Anyways, what made you change of opinion? On Friday you seemed really upset with them, even if you invited them again, I could see you were wary." She wanted to keep Harold talking and take away her mind of her own worries.

"I just had a long nice chat with him." Harold slyly smiled; the boy was quite entertaining.

"On my god. Don't tell you went pestering on the poor thing." Clementine halfheartedly scolded him. At least Harold’s antics were distracting her.

The man chuckled louder. "I didn't, and he didn't tell me to stop anyways. You know I would have stopped if he said so, but the guys had no nerve. And I got to know him a little more. He had wrecked life, it was interesting."

His wife falsely pouted. "You're supposed to be off work. Stop taking the testimonies of my guests."

The husband laughed. "Hey. You got your fun with them. Let me talk to them. They're really interesting, I mean it. Do you want to know what he told me?" He grinned at his partner in crime.

Clementine thought for a moment as Gina’s words came back to her mind. Most likely everything was just a coincidence and she was overthinking, Steven was just a normal boy with an unfortunate childhood on the other side of the state. Maybe hear some of his own stories would bring the final piece of peace to her mind.

Then she smiled back. "Why not?"

꧁꧂

"Okay, that got weird." Gina dropped herself on their living room couch. "There was like a strange atmosphere in the house. Did you feel it, Steven?"

Steven followed her as they entered their house after spending all their morning on the Demayo's household. Steven was immersed in his own mind, still assimilating his rather particular interaction with his grandfather.

The boy was quietly standing still at the front of the door. Spinel got up and began snapping her fingers in front of him. "Steven!"

The boy focused his eyes again. "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts."

Gina chucked; she was getting used to Steven doing that. "Don't sweat it, star boy. What were you thinking about, anyway?"

Steven’s smile tensed. "Harold."

"Ohhh Now, that you mention it. You were talking for a long time. I'm kinda curious myself."

Steven felt something off about all his conversation with Harold, still, he kept telling himself everything was fine. He was making some progress and it was partly his fault anyways. At the dinner, he has insisted on talking and he was just letting him do that. Though it didn’t stop Steven from being disappointed and confused.

"Anyways, he didn't seem mad at me anymore. He let me talk his time." Steven brushed his thoughts. I comparison to all the other situations they were living this was just a small problem.

"That's good!" Gina cheered; Steven's tense smile was obvious, maybe she would address that later.

"Everything is going according to plan." Steven celebrated alongside her.

Now was Gina's turn to tense up. "Well..." She was thinking in the best way to inform Steven without making him freak out. "Umm, Steven. About that. Well, I think you need no hear something."

"What?" Gina's careful tone alerted Steven.

She put her hand on his shoulder, letting Steven know he was there with him. "Clementine wanted to talk to me privately" She directly stared into, Steven's eyes. "She is suspecting about you, Steven."

꧁꧂

Harold always told from the blandest to the crazier one stories, creating expectation and curiosity among his listeners. He knew how to perfectly convey the emotions in his narration to capture your attention, not leaving a single thing to the imagination.

Clementine carefully listened as Harold narrated each of the stories that Steven had told to him. She had hoped for this to bring peace to her head but instead, every new story made her heart heavier. It hurt to hear Steven had to pull through all of that, especially to think everything that could happen to her own flesh and skin when she could have done something burned her mind.

As soon as she thought that Clementine stopped herself. She had to stop believe Steven was related to her. Further attaching to him wouldn't do her any favor.

But then Harold reached the final story, his particular favorite.

"But what really sticks out to me was this one time when he met his uncle." Harold began narrating the first Steven told him earlier that day.

"An uncle?" Clementine's heart rate accelerated. That could change a lot of things, especially if he was blood-related.

"Yeah. His actual biological uncle." Clementine held her breath and Harold continued talking begging too fixated in his own voice to notice his wife change. "He is a pilot with a small airplane and he is the original owner of a barn his father lends to some illegal immigrants. His uncle was a huge conservative and he was fuming once he knew. The uncle and his father hadn't been contacting for years and he knew nothing about Steven, plus his barn was now infested with immigrants."

In Clementine's mind, a familiar image popped out. Her husband's family was extensive and scattered. But a face has stood out to her as soon as Harold mentioned the word 'pilot'.

Harold let out one of those long nostalgic laughs only old people are able to do. "I'm actually impressed the guy even let them talk. most people I know like that would just take out a gun. All of them tried to make this weird Thanksgiving to him and brought the most random things as gifts for him..."

"Did he tell something else about him?" Clementine insisted before he changed the subject.

"His uncle?" Harold was taken aback by the sudden urge on his wife's voice. "Well, he is the only familiar from his father's side he actually knows in person. Andy sounded just like a regular right-wing man, that happens to own a barn and plane."

"A Bristol Fighter..." Escaped through Clementine's lips, as she recalled again every interaction, she had with her pilot nephew.

Harold recognized the plane model with escaped his wife's lips. "He didn't actually mention any airplane model. I doubt he can recognize them." They had heard about that model of plane millions of times.

"Andy... Our Andy has a Bristol Fighter." Andy never stops talking about his beloved plane.

"Right. And he loves that thing to death and he also has a barn. What a coincidence." Harold finally began to see what was going on in Clementine's mind. It annoyed him. "Now that you mention it, I don't think I ever heard Steven's surname. I guess I'm getting too old if I'm slipping that basic information. Did you happen to hear it?"

Clementine didn't answer.

"It's okay if you don't know" Harold assured her, maybe she was only confused.

Then he fixated his glace on the elder woman, her face was still lowered but her hands weren't knitting. The grip around her knitting needles was tight.

"Or you know?" She flinched. "Honey, what's happening?" Harold didn't like where this was going.

"Did he mention something else from his home, Harold?" Clementine insisted again, her theory about Steven's relatives was getting more believable to her as each second passed.

He was getting frustrated. "What do you want me to say?" Harold has always had a short temper which even his wife had trouble controlling. "He is just a boy who lives by the coast with his dad's stolen van and has family issues. Honey, you're worrying me. What's going on with you?"

She raised her face and voice, displaying all her distress to her husband. "Did you asked to about his grandparents again? I know how pressing you're, you wouldn't miss something like that."

"He muttered something about his grandparents being stubborn." "But that's something his father told him. The boy clearly had no memory of his grandparents."

Proofs, Clementine needed a prove her husband couldn't be able to deny. "Something else. There must be something else! Please, Harold, aren't you telling me something?" The woman distressed pleaded.

Harold severely answered, showing off the composure Clementine lacked. "Honey, I told you everything. Stop being so..."

"Stubborn" She finished.

Clementine hadn't been there with Harold nonetheless she seemed to know exactly what was going on. Even Harold noticed, that but hadn't crossed his head how Steven's situation Steven perfectly matched their own. The van, his father, and their grandparents not answering to them. This 'uncle' and even his locations matched with the letters.

Harold stood up and placed himself in from of her, crossing his arm sternly and demanding answers. "What are you implying, woman?"

The woman hid her face with her hands and began to tremble as her voice began to crumble under the pressure."I need to know. I need to know, now. Harold, let me know, please. My boy, my poor baby boy"

The woman's whimpers and the mention of her 'baby boy' only further infuriated the man. "I have told you to forget him. He is dead to us. And he always will be." He harshly took her wrists and moved her hands out of her face.

Clementine's broken expression worsened. "HE TOLD ME HE IS A DEMAYO." She shouted. "Steven's surname is Demayo"

Harold didn't believe his ears, that didn't make any sense to him. That was too obvious, too surreal, just too off and convenient to believe.

Clementine's glistering eyes overflowed with tears. "He... Steven has... my baby boy smile, his laughter, his voice. oh god, my poor baby... Steven... Steven has to be my grandson. Who else would he be? I need to know."

Harold's grip on Clementine's wrists tightened, he gripped his teeth. "There're millions of Demayos, Stevens, and Andys in the USA!!! And the bastard changed his surname as soon as he left, the proves are on the pesky letter he sends us. He isn't a Demayo any longer. Kept yourself from the heartbreak and be rational." The demanded before fiercely tossing Clementine's sore wrists back to her.

This has happened before between them. But this time had something else to fight for. A long-forgotten motivation coming back to her as an intense fire. "Then let me be rational and let me read those letters. Let's read them and end this" Clementine got the strength enough to get up and walk towards the drawer where they kept the letters.

Harolds walked faster than her and stood between her and the drawer. "YOU CAN'T. And you're overreacting! They're just coincidences. Leave that drawer alone and FORGET ABOUT IT."

"Just let me read them. I need to know." Clementine firmly demanded.

"And what will you do after you open them?!" Harold stated, and tried to reason with her. "You'll cry your eyes out from the deception if he isn't your grandson and if for any chance he is. Do you really think he will just open to you? We left Greg for good the day he left us, none of them will come back to us."

"But he wanted to reach us, Harold." Clementine reminded them. "The existence of those letters is the proof he tried to fix it. Steven is a good boy, he'll understand." Steven's resentful words flashed on his mind.

Harold stamped his fist on the small drawer. Both the drawer and Clementine jumped from the impression and the strength of his punch. "Don't you remember the spite on Greg word's when he left?! How he left us without any cent and took the van?! How angry we were when he threw everything we gave him away?! These are the consequence of all his actions coming back to him." His voice raised with every question he made.

Clementine glumped, before speaking again. She has to admit his husband had a point and she could perfectly understand where all those hate came from. "Greg sought out for this himself. But, Steven didn't deserve any of that. I want to take this piece of my family, Harold." But for her, there was someone else besides Greg in the equation.

"He isn't family, he is just a boy." Harold reminded her once more.

"We won't know that until we read those letters. Move aside and let me open them." Clementine surprisingly became physical and attempted to push Harolds out of the way.

Harold easily pushed her away and quickly opened the drawer a took the stack of letters out of it.

"I won't let us be hurt again." He stomped upstairs back to his studio and furiously looked for something among his things.

"Harold. what are you doing?" Clementine followed him, he was talking her proof away. "HAROLD!"

Harold tossed a thick metal box and a big old padlock on his desk. Then she shoved the stack of letters and the padlock's key on the box and locked them in front of Clementine.

"Now you can put this back on the drawer." Harold pointed at the metal box on his desk. "Go to sleep, woman. Just go to sleep and forget all of this. It's the best for all of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be posted yesterday but I had to travel and that messed up my whole schedule. Also that why the chapter is small still I think it was better that way to have a stronger impact.
> 
> Hope you like it as much as I <3 Thanks for reading.


	31. The metal box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine needs help opening a certain box.

"Children! I'm so glad you could come today!" Clementine approached Steven and gave him the tightest hug she could give. "I know asking you met with me almost every day must be a hassle, but you don't have any idea how much I appreciate it. Thank you for coming again!" She didn't want to let Steven go.

Steven's heart clenched at her actions and words. "We'll be always there for you. We're just a house away from you. Call us and we'll arrive immediately." He was deeply afraid of Clementine’s well-being.

Clementine let Steven go and began to lead the way to the dining room. "Come in. I made you two some hot cocoa and made some cookies."

Steven and Gina looked at each other with worry. Clementine's voice was too cheerful and hopeful, it felt forced, and her face seemed exhausted. The large bags under her rosy eyes revealed her true sorrowful state.

It was true the elder woman was in a turmoil of emotions. Her whole life felt like a turmoil since his son left them for good. She had been weeping and mourning night after night blaming herself of everything that happened and pity herself for not being able to do anything. But yesterday was especially tiring, Steven’s arrival had changed everything, so many possibilities had to be considered. Clementine’s mind thought of every one of them while her hands were occupied baking.

"Oh my god." Both Steven and Gina exclaimed. In the middle of the dining table, there was a huge plate with a mountain of handmade cookies. The stack of cookies had almost a forearm height.

"How many cookies are those?" Those cookies had various forms and sizes and they were still warm. "Did you really make them all?"

"I lost the count at 58." Clementine served the cocoa in a set of matching mugs. "I had some trouble sleeping yesterday, so I just kept baking. Eat as many as you want. I will even pack you some to bring back home."

"Thank you..." They just accepted the mug she didn't know what else to answer.

Only a few minutes had passed but they were enough to confirm what Steven and Gina had been fearing.

꧁꧂

Last night, Steven was exasperatedly holding his head with both hands. "Do you think it is the time to tell them?"

Gina comfortingly caressed his crouched back. "I'm not sure, Steven. A part of me keeps telling me something it's off." She had just finished to relate him Clementine's confession.

Steven hadn't taken it so well. "Are you referring again to that 'strange atmosphere'?"

She hesitated to answer for a second. "Maybe, I'm not really sure. Clementine was really distressed and Harold's sudden change of heart seems sketchy." She bitted her lip. "But still, I'm sure our little lie won't last much longer."

The hybrid lowered his head even more. "I don't even think I'll be able to face her tomorrow."

"It will get really tense. But, Hey! At least I don't think they'll close the door on your nose." Gina tried to make him look at the brighter side.

"At least Clementine won't." Steven corrected her.

That was suspicious. "Only Clementine? I thought you were getting along with Harold."

"We are but..." Steven regret let his tongue slip. His conversation with Harold bothered him more than he admitted.

"But..." Gina animated him to continue.

He shook his head; he was just overthinking it again. Harold didn't mean any harm with his conversation, even if his words made him unsettled. "Nothing. I'm just making up things."

Gina frowned. She already let it pass once but she wouldn't do it again. "Oh no. You won't avoid it this time. Did he do something to you?"

"I'm not sure. We just talked." Steven tried to make up his mind. He was ashamed to bring so much attention to his matter when Clementine's situation was more worrying.

"Steven. You're one of the most reasonable persons I know. Don't look down on yourself like this." Gina took his shoulders and made him face her. "Just describe your whole conversation. I don't want to hear any detail out."

Steven smiled. Of course, she wouldn't belittle him. "Okay. He began..."

Steven had full trust in Gina, and he didn't have anything to hide. It not like hiding anything would bring benefit to either of them anyways. So, he let everything out, he described every dialogue with great detail. Even if he wasn't admitting it Steven was clearly venting with Gina. His usually calm voice fluctuated turning irritated from time to time.

On the other side, Gina was getting pissed at Harold's antics. Every new dialogue Steven described was only making angrier. Exploiting anyone's emotions like that was low even for Harold.

"He said, what?!" Spinel angrily shouted. "From all, he could pick. Did he kept bringing that up?!" She stomped her feet on the ground.

"Well, yeah. He did." Steven shielded himself from the girl's wrath.

"God. Steven, I know you're trying to get the good side of your grandparents. But at least let me slap Harold once. That's downright manipulative!" Definitely, Harold would have a piece of her mind the next time they met.

"He was just trying to keep the conversation going." Though, Steven believed Gina was just overreacting.

"Steven you even seem uncomfortable trying to finish relating this to me. And you gently told him to back off once or twice." Steven was too naive for his own good. "If someone was making me this uncomfortable. I'm sure you'd be fuming."

Seeing the situation from that point of view made it clearer to him. He wouldn't want any of his friends to be in that position. Steven was disgusted. "I would." He spatted.

"Gosh. I can't even think how Clementine pulls off with him." Gina commented.

Both froze in their places. Their conversation about Clementine's breakdown in front of Gina was still clear in their memories. Her desperation and hurt made even more sense. They seemed to think the same.

"We need to talk to Clementine." Steven became suddenly defensive.

"No" Gina extended her arm in front of him preventing him from standing up. "It's not the right time."

Steven sternly looked at her. Just a week was enough to grow fond of Clementine. "What are you talking about? Clementine is already in a bad mental state. If Harold does anything similar to what he did to me she may crumble under the pressure."

"And what are you going to do? Fight him and get yourself arrested!" Gina heatedly reproached him, he needed to hold his horses back. "We don't even are sure of what's happening. Clementine was really secretive about it and we already know Harold isn't eager to know anything involving the matter. He looked really uncomfortable when Clementine talked about grandchildren at that dinner. We should ask her privately on Monday."

Gina had a point but it didn't make Steven any less preoccupied. "I still think we should go and see if everything is okay. Maybe talk to Clementine or something, this whole situation is really off."

"I'm not sure how Harold may react if we go again. He's really nosy. He'll start questions again. Just let's wait until tomorrow. If Harold is there, I can distract him so you can go with Clementine." Clementine's previous invitation would have a use as a shield against Harold's questioning. "The woman was about to lose her marbles I'm really worried about her."

Steven analyzed the situation and finally gave in. "I don't think we can do anything else until we hear what Clementine has to say."

The protective boy was obviously frustrated. Gina couldn't do more than sympathy smile at him and give him some soft words of encouragement. "You better prepare for the storm, star boy."

꧁꧂

"Did you plan on something to do today with us today?" Gina broke the silence. She and Steven had finished their cocoa some minutes ago. Neither of them dared to speak while they were eating, Gina and Steven were too uncomfortable and Clementine was too immersed in her thoughts.

"Maybe we could help you with more stuff around the house. I'm really strong I can carry everything you need." Steven continued talking, the silence had been carried long enough.

Clementine gave them an exhausted smile. "There's really no need for that. Can not a friend of yours call you to pass the time?" She even hadn't touched her own cocoa.

"Well, not really but... I... I mean we..." The boy stuttered; he couldn't find the right words to bring yesterday's conversation.

Gina had pity for the struggling boy. "Clementine, I told Steven about our little conversation yesterday."

"Oh..." Clementine hazily exclaimed.

Gina continued. "The poor boy is really anxious about it. He is sickly worried about you."

Steven's eyes were fixated on his own lap. He was too nervous to meet the elder lady's eyes. "I'm don't mean to be rude but you seem shaken. Did something happen yesterday."

"Nothing that hadn't happened before." Clementine's soft voice soured. "It's just that your arrival Steven has been making me put certain things into a different light."

The elder lady took a deep breath, not only the whole situation changed her own emotions took a massive turn. Years of lamenting had reached their peak and Steven's presence had been the last straw.

"And are you fine with that?" Steven asked.

"Yes." Now It was time for Clementine to act. "Could you come with me upstairs? I need to ask you something."

Gina and Steven followed the elder woman, through the extremely quiet house. They were worried but also curious about her attitude.

"Is this about yesterday too?" Steven inquired.

"It's about before yesterday." Demayo's problem had been tormenting them for decades.

"Clementine?" The whole house was too quiet.

"Yes, dear." Clementine guided them to a room.

"Is Harold in the house?" Gina asked.

꧁꧂

Harold rustled his papers frantically; no amount of work was enough to distract his mind from the dispute he had with his wife the day before. The level of desperation reached an intensity, he had prayed not to hear again. It brought so many memories they had tried to bury with the pass of time.

Harold has been always a man of science; his line of work didn't allow him to speak without evidence. And right now, the evidence his wife had presented against him was enough to make him worry. The day before, he was in clear denial but the more he thought it the more plausible it seemed to be.

And he hated it.

He tried to distract his mind with anything else but her pained eyes still pierced through his soul. He hated to act this cold towards her but one of them had to prevent, they made the same mistakes again.

Monday came and Harold had to work, he gave Clementine a routinely goodbye kiss and a couple of empty encouragement words. She just simply stared back at him without giving him the satisfaction of a response. She knew her silence would hurt him more than her words.

It wasn't the first time they have fought and it surely wouldn't be the last. But there was something different about this time that bothered Harold. Clementine didn't have the empty glace she had every time they fought.

Her glace was broken but there was something else that he couldn't pinpoint, and that was concerning.

Harold looked at his stack of papers and folders unenthusiastically. It was a small amount of work to pull through, but it was annoying to get it done. Especially when he should be somewhere else.

Maybe, he should work from home for a couple of days.

꧁꧂

"No, we're completely alone." Clementine turned the handle of the room's door "We need to be alone for about what I need to do."

Steven held his breath; they had just entered the dusty room of his father's youth. The scattered boxes full of damaged memories covered almost all the floor. The air vent that his Dad damaged was still broken, and the only window in the room was widely open.

A soft breeze brushed against Clementine's grayish hair. "This room belonged to someone who was really dear to me." She calmly paced around the room. "I hope you can link the dots. Talking about him it's just too painful right now."

Clementine sat on the bed and took some time to soak herself in the memories this room held. Steven nor Gina dared to move any muscle.

"There're so many things need to be told. But would you let this old woman be selfish for a moment? Would you help me do something else first?" Clementine moved the pillow off the bed, discovering the hidden metal box and a crowbar.

Clementine extended the two items to Steven. "Would you help me open this box?"

꧁꧂

Harold had been working in the same buffet for decades and he was esteemed among his colleagues. They knew him like the back of their hands and the old man clearly seemed troubled, his mind was somewhere else and his hands wouldn’t stop fidgeting. They kept the tongues to themselves to avoid upsetting him, he was known for his short temper, so they were relieved once he asked to work from home for some time.

His boss was really understanding and his colleagues immediately helped him arrange everything he needed. He wouldn't be of any use in the office being this distracted, and it was low season anyways. So, he would be doing desk work from home until winter break.

He had collected everything he needed and all his forms were in order. Being so organized and strict all the time showed its advantages! Despite all their efforts, Harold still had a meeting to attend before he could go back to his home, everything was already settled, he had to wait for another half hour.

His active mind was already busy repeating yesterday's events but the lack of activity made those thoughts a thousand times louder. The more he looked into the details, the more similarities between Steven and his wife appeared.

He needed to do something to convince Clementine nothing was happening. Or maybe something to convince himself?

He picked his phone and looked for the only contact who could end this predicament. Hopefully, his nephew would be on land, he didn't have the patience to wait for him today.

The pilot immediately picked the call. "Uncle Harold?"

Harold quickly shifted his attitude and greeted him in the most cheerful voice he could muster. "Hey! It's been an awfully long time Andrew! How it's the family?"

Andy chuckled. It was always nice to hear a familiar voice. "I don't know uncle, how are you?"

"Fine, fine. You already know me. It's been the same." Harold

"Good. I have been doing some teaching as Auntie Clementine! It's way harder than I thought, she makes it look so easy. Maybe I should ask her for tips or something.” Although the call was nice, Andy already knew his uncle didn’t call without a real reason. “So, are you calling just to say hello or you need something?"

"It's just your name came up in a conversation yesterday and wanted to clear somethings for the sake of the discussion," Harold spoke effortlessly, subtly introducing the subject,

"Okay. Go on." Andy seemed to be buying it.

"Andrew, by any chance have you checked on the family barn?" Harold ‘casually’ asked.

This wasn’t good. "The barn?! Yeah, it's okay... I had been renting it out..." Andrew nervously stuttered.

The lawyer opened his eyes with surprise, that was the reaction he was fearing. "To who?"

"Some people nearby... A nice young couple!" The pilot had been always an awful liar and his uncle was too good at twisting people's words. There was no use in playing along with him. "I'm not meaning to be rude but why are you asking? I already know your antics, uncle, cut the chase."

Harold paused for a moment, fixed his tie, and acted as level-headed as he could.

"Andrew... Have you contacted Gregory?" He harshly asked.

Andy almost let fall the phone from the impression. "What?! Your son?"

"He isn't my son. And he had also made it clear by changing his name." Harold made no effort in hiding the spite in his voice.

Andy tensed at the hate on his uncle's tone. He already knew this might happen but he hoped not to be trapped in the middle of the confrontation between Harold and Greg. "So, have you open his letters? Or why are you asking?" He tried to assess the situation.

"You were the one to tell to cut the chase. And you haven't answered my question, Andrew." The elder man firmly stated, adding a menacing tone to the name of his nephew.

Andy took a breath and he thanked that they were talking through the phone. At least his way he could hide from the storm that would come. "Uncle, Greg, his son, and I have been in contact for like 4 years."

Harold's mouth dried and a pit opened on his stomach. He clenched his temples as a headache appeared. "God, don't let it be Steven." He prayed for himself.

"... How do you know his name?"

Harold hurriedly took his keys and his coat. The papers and coat could wait few hours longer.

꧁꧂

Clementine eagerly waited as the boy took the box. Steven placed the metal box on the wooden floor and broke the padlock with the crowbar on the first try. Immediately Clementine fell on her knees reaching the box with her trembling hands and holding it against her chest. Steven could only look at the elder woman softly whimper as she placed again the box on the floor and open it. The box cover prevented any of them from seeing what was inside of it.

The elder woman took the stack of letters feeling the texture of the paper.

A certain letter drew her attention. A wore brownish color covered it and it was heavier than the other ones. The letter was sent in 2008 and Greg's name was written in front of it. Clementine took the letter and began to open it.

Steven's breath hitched and his eyes opened in panic. Clementine held the letter closer to her and above the box as she opened it. The rest of them could now perfectly see the letter.

Clementine took the letter out of the envelope. The said letter seemed to wrap something else.

Clementine unwrapped a small stack of photographs.

Her shocked eyes filled with tears, her lips tremble and she began to lack breath. She tried to move her hand to see the rest of the pictures.

But she couldn't.

All the photos fell on the floor, and Clementine gapped for air. Steven knelt in front of her and took her in her arms. Gina took the photo Clementine had seen first.

It was a photograph of a younger Steven and his father, in front of his sixth birthday cake. The smaller Steven happily smiled at the camera showing off his cake and Greg smile along with him while struggling from keeping Steven from falling on the cake.

Clementine's mind melted into a sea of mixed emotions which ranged from regret and sorrow to the purest happiness and relief. Her mouth couldn't form any words and she let herself being embraced by Steven's hug.

"I'm so sorry, grandma Clementine" Steven whispered to her, making her cries grow. It broke his heart to see his grandma crumble in front of him.

He could feel his shoulder was soaked wet and her legs became weaker. Her fragile body was trembling and her sorrowful sobs floated the room.

Gina could feel her vision blurred with tears. She silenced herself and exited the room. Steven and Clementine needed a moment for themselves. She stood by the frame door and let her own tears flow freely.

But the sudden sound of the main door opening interrupted her, followed by a high pained cry from Clementine and Steven’s shouting.

"Clementine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHHHH the chapter is finally done! I hope it compensates for the short previous chapter. 
> 
> I think this is the first cliffhanger I make, Sorry. Hope you enjoy it anyways <3 Please leave comments if you can I would really appreciate it.


	32. His trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What came after they opened the box.

A trace of papers was left on the entrance of the Demayo's house. Hurriedly steps climbing the stairs immediately followed it, along with the hysterical huff of an old man who has just heard the only light of his life threaten to fade away.

The elder woman’s legs gave on making her knees bang on the wooden floor. Gladly, the boy caught her before the rest of her body hit the floor. She tightly clenched her midsection as tears loomed on the corners of her eyes. The young girl moved towards them ready to aid them in any possible way.

Her intentions were soon cut off as someone shoved her out of the way.

Steven could only perceive how everything was developing in front of his eyes. "Gina!" He called her before being rudely interrupted.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Harold stood by the door, as he looked at his wife whining in pain.

The old man's fury was tangible. "Harold? We didn't... " Steven tried to explain himself.

"Dea..." A pang didn't let Clementine finish.

But the fury quickly melted away into worry. "Clementine, dear! What happened to you?! I'm here, hold on! I'm taking you to the hospital!" Harold tried to take her from Steven's arms.

The boy didn’t let her go from his grip. "Wait up! I can..."

"There's no time for this!" Harold's frenetic shouts made the walls tremble. "Let's take her to my car!"

"Harold just let me..." The hybrid brought his palm closer to his mouth attempting to use his healing powers.

The man took this as a cue to snatch Clementine in his arms. To his eyes, steven was losing his marbles. His arms quivered while trying to balance Clementine, he wasn't as strong as he used.

"Harold!" Steven exclaimed.

The man was too occupied talking to his wife. "I got you! Let go, dear!" 

Steven moved into their way blocking them the only way out. He just had to use his healing powers and everything would be fixed.

"Move away you idiot! You did already harm enough!" Anger took over Harold's voice again as he struggled to carry Clementine.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Steven snapped and licked his left hand. "Stay still, and I'll make it better."

He tried to approach them. Harold backed away; this boy was insane. "Don't touch us, bastard! I don't any idea of what you but when I..."

The situation was getting too ugly. "Steven, get out of the way!" Gina pulled him out of the exit.

"Gina?! What are you doing?" Steven exclaimed in disbelief.

Gina ignored him. "Let me help you, sir. Let get her to the car!"

Harold's expression was still troubled. Gina didn't wait for his answer, she took Clementine's other arm to help Harold and began to walk toward the stairs.

"Gina!" Steven reached her arm.

Gina shook his hand off her arm. "Not now Steven! Keep the letters and stay away!"

With Gina's aid, they reached the car in no time. Harold turned on the engine and floored the throttle.

꧁꧂

The car's movement made her nausea increase, Harold's panicked voice drilled on her skull, the mouth of her stomach was being consumed by ablaze. Before she could even register where she was going black spots appeared and she faded away.

Harold parked in front of the hospital; the commotion mobilized the staff of the commonly calm place. Harold could feel his heart stop as the paramedics carried the limp body of his wife to the hospital. He had been too occupied driving to notice the quick decay on his wife's condition.

"Honey..." Her silence banged into him more than her previous pained cries. The panic crept over him. "Honey! Dear! Clementine talks back to me! Clementine! Clementine!"

He ran after her, trying to hold her again. The paramedics tried to separate them and calm the frenetic man, but no effort was fruitful. They resorted to taking more drastic measures.

A tall lobby guard kept him from moving on. "Sir, we need you to calm down." He grasped both of his forearms.

Harold fought against the guard's strong grip. "She had to be breathing! Clementine! My love!" The fear in his voice rip ped his throat.

"Sir! Harold!" Gina stood back him and took him from the shoulders. "She is fine, she just fainted from the impression. She is breathing. Let the doctors make their work."

Harold didn't register any sound which came from her mouth. His eyes moved around all the place unable to relax. The guard could sense when he stopped from struggling and yielded the situation to the younger girl.

Gina stood in front placing her hand on his shoulders keeping him from move any further, and then she vigorously shook him.

"I could feel her heartbeat! Your wife is breathing!" Gina yelled to came through his head. "Clementine will be fine! Calm down, sir!"

The elder man blinked a couple of times, beginning to focus his thoughts again. Nurses and doctors rushed beside them carrying supplies he hadn't seen before and speaking in terms strange to him. All of them entered the small room destined for emergencies, and Harold could do nothing to help anymore.

"I ..." Harold made a step back. "Oh, God ..." He covered his face with his hands as reality sank in him.

Gina loosened her grasp, and gently pushed him toward a nearby seat. Harold's legs touched the border chair and his whole body gave in. His body of his hunched and his head rested on his palms which rested over his knees. He couldn't bring himself to make any sound, his own body wouldn't allow it. His lips quivered and his body was trembling.

This over-taking fear of loss had an unwelcome familiarity, which was intensified by the huge fear of the uncertain upcoming future where there would be a "them" anymore. And after years of battle and loss, he would end as the last man standing in a world that had long surpassed him.

A gentle pat on his back shocked him out from his state. Harold wouldn't straighten out of the small privacy his hunched posture would provide him. Nonetheless, he could notice the slender legs of Gina beside him and how she slightly bent over him to offer a subtle comfort. 

Her posture was tense and her feet lightly fidgeted. Harold had observed how panicked she sounded as she snapped at Steven, how quickly she acted to help them walk through the stairs, and how worried she was when she calmed him down.

But he hadn't actually stopped at any moment to actually see her face and read her emotions. This girl was still strange to him.

He was deeply thankful for the presence over the whole situation and after standing up to him at the dinner they met, she was completely gained his respect.

"Would you like to call someone else, sir?" Gina spoke softly just for him to hear.

Harold's throat was still knotted but his posture was more relaxed and the silence of the waiting room made him feel calmer. He hoped the lack of sound meant the staff had everything they need and the situation was more stable.

He picked his phone and dialed the last number he called.

"Hello?" The contact immediately picked.

Maybe, he was abusing Gina's good nature but right now he had no strength to deal with it. The elder shoved his phone to Gina.

Gina barely caught the phone. "Mr, Demayo, what are you doing?!" She tried to return the phone

Harold refused to hold the phone.

"Uncle Harold, is everything okay?" Andy asked again.

Gina hesitated but she was pressured to pick the phone and answer. "Hi?" She took a moment to think about what to say. "Is this a Mr. Demayo acquaintance?"

The pilot was already worried over his last conversation with Harold, but hearing that unknown voice brought a new layer to it. "I'm his nephew, who is speaking?"

"I'm R-Regina White." Gina stuttered. "Now I'm talking on Mr. Demayo's behalf. H-He is indisposed at the moment."

Her rush of adrenalin was gone and now she was terribly anxious.

"Is he fine? Why are you calling, instead of Clementine?" Andy bombarded her.

She gulped before answering. "We're in the h-hospital. Something h-happened to Clementine." Her feet which were lightly fidgeting now couldn't stop moving.

Harold carefully listened to Gina's part of the conversation.

She stopped stuttering but her voice was still quivering. "We don't know what it was. I have been with Mr, Demayo this whole time. " She didn't know what Harold wanted her to do. "I asked if he wanted to call someone. He dialed your number and gave me the phone. I'm sure if he wants you to come or to call someone. He is too shaken to speak."

"It can't be! It can't be! It can't be!" Then Gina heard some muffled rushing sounds as Andy began to prepare himself to fly his plane. "I'm going there! Send the address!"

"Yes!" And Gina abruptly ended the call and sent the requested address. Her feet were not stopping tapping the floor.

The occasions when she got this worked up nowadays were few. She hated to be seen like this but her heart was aching so much after hearing Clementine's pained screams, staying by her side in the backseat of the car to keep from falling and holding her hand while feeling how her strength left her as she became unconscious.

Harold was also surprised to hear the previously strong and decisive girl losing her composure, showing him a side of vulnerability unknown to him. This brought a new light over her which gained his sympathy.

"I need to make another call." Gina stood up and exited the waiting room to seek more privacy and take some fresh air.

The building was fairly silent to be a hospital, and most people would be calmed by this. But she could only focus on the soft metallic clattering of the equipment and muffled conversations of the staff. The artificial environment of the hospital made her even more uncomfortable, not to mention the white walls and long halls brought unwanted memories.

Spinel finally exited the building; November’s cold breeze welcomed her, easing some of the anxiousness while bringing other emotions to the surface.

She closed her eyes recalling the previous events.

When Spinel heard Clementine's first scream her heart froze, then Harold hurried steps alerted her and her body began to move on its own. Until she suddenly was shoved by Harold. Abruptly stopping her thoughts and bringing her a moment to think while Steven and Harold loudly argued.

It was like seeing a movie playing in front of her, she knew this fight wasn't exactly hers and she shouldn't intervene this time. She got up while the males were still shouting at each other, none of them noticed her. The scene before her unfolded like a movie in slow-motion.

Steven attempted to lick his palm to use his healing powers, Harold took Clementine from his arms. The elder woman cried in pain and her husband hurried to the exit only to be blocked by Steven.

Spinel was fixated on their expressions. Steven was determined to end this quickly but he was also exasperated by Harold's interruption and rude attitude. This mixture made his face betray him and show a menacing expression. While Harold was at the border of hysteria and ready to get physical in Steven continued insisting. His feet backed away from Steven as he licked his palm, the contrast between the normally calm Steven Harold have met was huge.

Harold obviously knew less of the boy than he thought.

The fear in Harold's eyes was evident, and Steven's rising voice wasn't helping. In a moment in clarity, she harshly apart him out of the way and took action over the matter. Even with godlike abilities, Steven wouldn't be of any help with that attitude towards Harold.

Back in the hospital, Gina rested her body on the column at the entrance. Harold sought to avoid his own thoughts and silently followed the girl. The nervous girl was too immersed in her thoughts to notice him. Then, she took out her own phone.

"Gina!" Steven exclaimed with worry and a subtle hint of frustration.

The younger Demayo was left back in the house. Petrified by Gina snapping towards him and having mixed feelings which clouded his judgment. His body was the slowest to react and once he got in his own car, Harold was long gone, leaving him without any trace to follow them.

"Steven..." Her voice was uncharacteristically small.

"Where are you?! How is Clementine?!" Steven turned on the engine.

"Steven, we... I..." Gina's nervousness returned making it impossible to find the word she wanted. "Everything..."

Hearing Gina being so nervous was new to Steven, and surprisingly alarming. "Regina? You're scaring me." Steven's frustration turned into anger for a second, resulting in him hitting the flywheel. "Fuck! Why did you stop me?! Everything would be already solved!"

Gina tried to explain herself. "Steven, you were freaking Harold." It came out weaker than intended.

Now was Steven's turn to snap on her." And, Did that cost Clementine's well-being?!"

Steven's voice was so loud even Harold could hear him where he was standing.

"The hospital is better equipped to treat her!" Gina desperately defended. "We didn't know what was happening to her!"

Steven sighed. "It didn't matter, my powers would have fixed everything." This argument wasn't getting anywhere. "It's done, anyway. Is Clementine okay?"

The girl whimpered. "I guess..." Tears began to slide from her eyes. "The doctors hadn't told us anything."

"Gina?" Steven noticed her sudden change in her voice and muffled sound on the phone. "Are you fine?"

"I..." Gina attempted to control her sobs. "I'm not sure... Steven, I´m so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" The boy was worrying again, he hadn't considered how this was affecting her.

"I didn't mean for anything to this to happen." She cleaned some of her tears with her hands and gasped for air. "I just acted as I thought it would be the best."

"Nothing of this is your fault." Guilt crawled over Steven's back. "In a second thought, my nerves may have betrayed me."

"I'm sorry." She apologized for her crying. "It's just, she trusted me to tell you about her worries. And should have managed it differently."

"Didn't you see her face? She so was relieved! This is was she really needed." Steven assured her. Suddenly his face soured. "What the heck Harold must have done to her? Keeping those letters for her for so long must be considered a crime. Psychological torture which lasted for decades."

Gina bitted her lips, there still were more sides to the story. "I think this is more complicated than that. I'll just send you my location. Please come quickly and bring the letters."

She sent the information to Steven and turned to enter the hospital again. Just in case, she had to keep an eye on Harold.

But she didn't have to enter de building to find the elder man. His eyes deeply analyzed her from head to toe.

Is often said people's true color only can be seen in a critical situation. The girl standing in front of him was decisive enough to act in times of need, clever enough to not rush into the situation, sensible enough to care for them, and humane enough to admit her errors.

A good head was hard to find nowadays and Harold could clearly see the girl in front of him was a breeze of new air which was worth keeping. The elder man fondly smiled at her. She obtained what Steven was looking for.

Gina had gained Harold´s whole trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! A new chapter, sorry for the slight delay! I hope you enjoy the drama as much as I did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic >u<. I’m always reading Stevinel fanfics and commenting but I finally collected the courage to actually post something myself. Lately, this part of the fandom seems to be dying and I would like to cooperate before it does. And I had these crazy ideas that just had to write.  
> I'm taking inspiration from so many fics I read in the Spinel/Steven tag, And I'm trying to add little of everything I can (as easter eggs). Like a tribute for them.
> 
> Also, I would appreciate any kind of comments, if you can...


End file.
